Finally Belonging Somewhere
by LucyMaxine
Summary: 16th March 1984. Narcissa Malfoy has just given birth to her second child but the child is kidnapped. Fast forwards 11 years and Aurora Edwards is being severely bullied at the orphanage she lives at. Subjected to physical and mental taunts she begins her Hogwarts journey but gets lost and meets the Malfoys who foster her. What happens when they decide to adopt her later on?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all! I finally decided to start posting this earlier than normal because I was so desperate to get this up! Here is my new Malfoy family fic! This first part is just setting the scene so excuse the shortness. I'm already up to part 8 and I should warn that this will deal with bullying at some point, some physical and mental but not in great detail but I will warn before when I post those parts._**

 ** _Enjoy and lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 1**

 **Prologue:**

 **Date: 16** **th** **March 1984**

 **Place: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in the hospital as Narcissa had just gone into labour with their second child. They already had a son, Draco, who was almost four now but both had wanted Draco to have a playmate and had decided that now was the right time.

The pregnancy had been rough on Narcissa, but then again so had the pregnancy with Draco. Narcissa hadn't minded much as she had been able to stroll around the gardens and read a lot. Her birthday had been the hardest though as she was bedbound after some morning sickness that had made her dizzy. It was a rare day where Bellatrix had been around to check on her baby sister. It was a known fact that Cissy and Bella as they called each other were rather close. Bellatrix had been worried about her youngest sister after the pregnancy with Draco and wondered if Narcissa had done the right thing with carrying this second baby but Narcissa had insisted the baby would complete the family and be a miracle baby.

Draco understood why his mother was sick but he was excited to meet his little baby sibling and had planned to be the best big brother that he could be. If he gained a little brother he'd teach him how to duel and defend himself and ride a broomstick and if it were a sister he'd be the best big brother in the world and protect her against everything. All he wanted was to be the best big brother in the world.

Lucius had demanded that he was by his wife's side as he'd been when Draco was born. He was devoted to his wife and son and family always came first even if it didn't seem like it. Lucius was often at the Ministry but, once his wife reached the third trimester, he decided to stay at home more and spend time with his wife and son before the new arrival joined them and completed the family. He really did want another son and heir but he secretly thought a girl would be good for Narcissa.

He'd put a pain blocking spell on his hand so Narcissa could squeeze it as hard as she could. He couldn't help but laugh earning himself an elbow in the chest as Narcissa was clearly not in any mood for laughter. Mind you she was giving birth to their second precious child.

It was a long labour but eventually Narcissa had given birth to the second Malfoy baby but it wasn't breathing so the little one was rushed out of the room leaving Lucius to comfort Narcissa who had just wanted to hold their baby in her arms.

They waited what felt like forever, silently comforting each other, waiting for the moment when their newborn would be brought back to them. Lucius held Narcissa close and then just kept kissing her cheek, her lips, just wanting to comfort her.

Eventually the door opened and the Mediwitch spoke to them. They burst into tears as they were told their baby had been snatched. It had only been left for seconds but someone had taken their precious newborn baby. Would they ever see it again?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! February is such a short month so I'm giving you lovely lot an update today so you get your two updates this month. I'm expecting my hours at work to start going up next month but I'm ahead on all my stories. Big thanks to everyone reading this. Big thanks to Reading in Monnlight for the review. You do learn throughout how their baby being snatched affected them throughout the story. Part 10 is a key chapter. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day. This chapter and the next few deal with physical and mental bullying just to warn you.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 2**

 **11 years later**

 **Date: 1** **st** **September 1995**

 **Place: An orphanage for witches in London**

"Aurora Edwards! What have you been doing in my room again? You've stolen that book haven't you?" Natalie shouted down the corridor. Aurora Edwards appeared from her room,

"Natalie I have been in my room making sure I have everything in my trunk. How can I possibly have been in your room when you've been in there constantly for the past Merlin knows how many hours?" Aurora argued back before Natalie's best friend Chloe pushed her into the wall and walked over to Natalie.

"She been in your room again Nat?" Chloe questioned.

"Well that book's gone missing and she was the one who was after it," Natalie said before she headed into Aurora's room and messed up Aurora's trunk and room before sighing as the book wasn't in the 11-year-old's room. Natalie just walked out and left Aurora to tidy everything away again.

By the time Aurora had managed to do that breakfast had already been put away. She managed to munch on a bit of toast but that's all she'd have until the feast at Hogwarts. She got her trunk down the stairs and waited her turn to be apparated to King's Cross's apparition point. She was the last to be apparated and as soon as she and her trunk and bag were there the older kids led the younger ones towards the barrier.

It happened before anyone, even Aurora realised. Some Muggle, not watching where they were going, crashed into Aurora and by the time she'd got up the rest of the kids from the orphanage were out of sight. She began to panic and waited to see if anyone came back for her. When they didn't she headed towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 hoping that someone with magical powers would soon come by.

People kept asking her if she was OK and she just nodded. Aurora knew that nobody speaking to her would have a clue what she was on about so she just nodded and looked around. Eventually people left her alone as they gathered she was waiting for someone to meet her.

It was at that moment that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked into King's Cross station with their son Draco. He had just been made a Prefect at Hogwarts.

"He'll be Head Boy next Cissa," Lucius told his wife as they looked at Draco. He was basking in his father's praise. The scars from what had happened 11 years previously were slowly fading but the pain and wondering where their missing child was hadn't dulled at all.

They had kept it a well guarded secret about what had happened to their second baby but only a select few had known what had happened so it hadn't been that hard to keep everything a secret.

"Yes he will be Lucius. He's a miniature you in every way possible," Narcissa said before she looked over at the barrier and caught sight of Aurora stood there looking scared, "Lucius looked at that poor child. She looks like she's going to Hogwarts," she whispered before hurrying over to the child.

"Off mother goes again," Draco said.

"You know what your mother is like. Let's go and see what crazy idea she will have this time," Lucius said before walking as Draco pushed his trolley towards his mother and the girl.

Narcissa had knelt down in front of the girl and waited for the girl to speak but Aurora was so frightened she couldn't find her words.

"Are you looking for the barrier sweetheart?" she questioned softly and Aurora nodded, "it's OK," Narcissa added as she felt Lucius and Draco had joined them, "that's my husband Lucius and my son Draco. He's in his Fifth Year now. I'm Narcissa and we are Malfoys."

That clearly was the wrong thing to say as Aurora jumped and moved away before Narcissa grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back, ignoring the young witch jumping at the contact with her arm,

"We're not horrible and we won't hurt you. We want to help you. Where are your parents? Did you get lost?" Aurora shook her head,

"I got separated from the other children from the orphanage and nobody has come back to find me," Aurora whispered so only Narcissa could hear. As she said the word orphanage Narcissa's features saddened. How could such a beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed girl be an orphan?

"What is your name sweetheart?" Narcissa asked.

"Aurora Edwards Mrs. Malfoy," Aurora whispered before Narcissa rose from the kneeling position and turned to Lucius.

"Where are her parents?" Lucius asked.

"Aurora doesn't have any Lucius. She's an orphan and nobody has realised she's missing," Narcissa whispered looking at her husband, "we cannot just leave her. I think she's being bullied…Lucius please we have to help her. Just look at her, look at her and tell me you'd lose this chance to fill a hole and save a precious little thing as her." Lucius' eyes widened as he realised what his wife was hinting.

Meanwhile Draco had crouched down in front of Aurora and looked at her.

"I'm Draco. I won't hurt you," he said softly. He knew exactly what his mother's latest crazy scheme was and he had a feeling it was trying to take this girl in as theirs.

"Save me please…" Aurora whispered, "please…" Draco looked up at his mother before rising and closing the space between himself and his parents.

"She just begged me to save her," Draco said, "mother I know what you're thinking. This won't make everything better for us. My missing sibling is out there somewhere…"

"This girl wouldn't be replacing your sibling Draco but what orphanage doesn't bother to check they have all the children. The other kids have hurt her. How bad I don't know," Narcissa said, "we have the room and maybe this is a sign. We lost one child and I can't ignore this sign." Lucius sighed before looking at his son,

"I hate to say it but your mother is right. I know you're not happy about it but look at her Draco…" Draco looked as he heard a scream as someone walked into Aurora and he watched his mother hurry over to Aurora and pull her close.

"Fine we'll do it. As long as it's to help her and not replace my missing sibling then fine," Draco said before nodding at his mother and watched as her eyes suddenly twinkled.

Narcissa crouched down and held Aurora's hands. They were so small and pale skinned.

"How would you like it if we were to foster you and you'd never have to go back to that orphanage again?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind the young witch's ear.

"I'd never have to go back…?" Aurora asked.

"No never sweetheart," Narcissa said, "what have they done to you?" Aurora felt the tears come and then, before she could stop them, they fell and Narcissa just pulled the witch close and soothed her.

"Pushed me, called me names, said nobody wanted me because I was a baby…" Aurora whispered, "ruin my things, say I took things when I didn't…"

"You're never going back there. We're going to foster you and you'll come to Malfoy Manor," Narcissa said before drying Aurora's tears and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Cissa the train…" Lucius said. They still had a fair few minutes to go but they could talk more freely on the other side of the barrier, "Draco can you push Aurora's trunk through on your trolley?"

"Yes father," Draco said, "what are we going to say?"

"She's a relative; one who's just moved in with us. She fits in with us. We all have blonde hair and so does she," Lucius said, "Draco can go first and Cissa you take Aurora through and I'll follow," he said quickly before watching Draco get Aurora's trunk on top of his before he made sure that Aurora was watching before he casually walked towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared.

Lucius looked at his wife before kissing her softly,

"Hold her tight and close," he said softly, "we aren't losing this chance." Narcissa nodded before making sure Aurora's bag was secure on the witch's back before wrapping an arm around Aurora and the other one held her hand.

"Keep close and just walk with me," Narcissa said before walking with Aurora. The young witch saw the wall coming and braced herself for the impact but instead of an impact a train whistle and noise hitting her ears. Noises that made Aurora's hands fly to her ears and Narcissa felt Lucius right behind her.

She soon spotted Draco and walked up to him with Aurora.

"Mother, father. I'd like you to meet my friend Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne. I usually travel with them and I will be travelling with them when I have done my share of Prefect duties. I trust them with Aurora," Draco said before the Greengrass sisters both spoke to Aurora before one of them laughed as they heard Aurora's stomach rumble.

"We'll meet you on the train Draco," Astoria said before heading off with Daphne. Narcissa smiled at the sisters before turning to Aurora,

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Natalie messed my room up so I missed breakfast," Aurora said before Narcissa got her wand out and held it against the young witch's hand and made a warm pumpkin pasty appear. Aurora just ate it before thanking the witch.

"Do you have any money?" Lucius asked before seeing Aurora tear up again.

"Lucius please. Remember she's been mistreated probably her whole life," Narcissa said before reaching inside her robes and pressing a pouch into Aurora's hand,

"There's a trolley that will be making journeys through the train. Use some of this to get yourself something," she said, "and then the rest is yours for the term beautiful girl."

"I'm not," Aurora whispered.

"You are and one day you will be able to see that yourself," Narcissa said, "you're more beautiful then you know Aurora. Lucius will send an owl to make sure you aren't in the same dorm as any of those kids from that orphanage."

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" Aurora asked.

"It won't change anything Aurora," Narcissa said before glancing at her husband who nodded. Once Narcissa Malfoy had her heart set on something she wouldn't stop until she had it.

"We'd better get her on the train. Where's Draco?" Lucius questioned.

"Took the trunks and found where Tori and Daphne were," Draco said before leading the way onto the train. It was usual for parents to remain on the platform but it was the Malfoys and normal rules didn't apply with them.

They had a trouble free walk to the compartment and found Blaise sat there as well. Draco instantly noticed Aurora staying close to his mother.

"Blaise is another friend," he told Aurora before looking at his parents, "she can sit by the window."

Narcissa got Aurora settled by the window.

"Make sure she gets something off the trolley and eats it and watch out for you know what," she instructed her son before kissing Aurora's head softly, "we'll see you soon once everything is sorted sweetheart and we'll figure out a way of communicating. These four will watch you. Everything will be ok. I promise," she said before kissing Aurora's head and then heading off the train to quickly find Draco and Aurora from outside the carriage.

It wasn't a hard job to do and Narcissa watched Aurora, Astoria sat by the young witch. She had promised Aurora that everything would be ok and she was going to make sure it was. Lucius watched with his arms around his wife's waist before the whistle sounded and the doors closed. Narcissa was thankful as Astoria wrapped an arm around Aurora as the last thing Narcissa saw was Draco reaching over to hold Aurora's hand and fear in the eyes of the witch who's life she and Lucius were about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy March everyone! Spring will finally be here soon and I can't wait! The UK is currently in the middle of a deep freeze and it's actually snowing and setting. My hours at work will start to increase soon so I'm working on getting as far ahead on updates as I can. Big thanks to everyone reading this.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 3:**

Aurora just curled up in the corner by the window and watched everything go by. She shivered and Draco got something out of his bag and passed it to Aurora before watching as the 11-year-old got a book out and began reading it.

"She won't give you any trouble," Draco told Astoria, Daphne and Blaise, "she's scared and nervous and just worried about everything. Just make sure she gets something to eat," he said before Pansy arrived at the compartment door.

"There you are Draco…" she started before her eyes fell on Aurora, "who's she?"

"Some relative of mine who's come to live at the Manor, not that it's got anything to do with you. What do you want?" Draco asked.

"We've been summoned to the Prefect's carriage," Pansy said glaring at Aurora.

"Just leave her alone Parkinson," Astoria said as Aurora looked up from her book.

"Keep an eye on her," Draco said before rising from his seat and leaving with Pansy.

Aurora went back to her book before Blaise turned to the sisters,

"She's weird and doesn't seem to talk."

"Just leave her alone," Daphne said.

"I can't believe Draco's got us stuck babysitting some weird relative," Blaise added.

"She's scared and nervous and going by the look she was giving Narcissa she didn't want to come with us. She's also a First Year and is probably worried about what House she'll be in," Daphne added, "Draco is trusting us with her so if you can't be nice then don't say a thing and make her worse."

"Thank you…Daphne…" Aurora said as she tried to remember the names.

"You're welcome Aurora," Daphne smiled before glaring at Blaise.

The journey had progressed slightly and everyone was doing their own thing when suddenly the door to the compartment slid open.

"There you are Edwards," Natalie smirked, "we hoped you hadn't got lost. And you've already latched onto some older kids? That won't save you from us."

"You were meant to make sure we all got the train together but you couldn't care less about me could you?" Aurora said.

"Why would anyone care about someone as pathetic as you?" Chloe said before snatching Aurora's book away from her before being faced with wands.

"Give her that book back now," Astoria said, "or else. You don't mess with anyone related to the Malfoys." Chloe and Natalie burst out laughing,

"That's rich coming from that pathetic thing," Chloe said before throwing the book at Aurora and managing to hit her face causing her to whimper out as it had hurt her before Draco arrived back. The look on Aurora's face warned Draco that the two girls could be kids from the orphanage.

"Get back to your compartment now," Draco ordered, "I am a Prefect. What are your names?"

"Natalie Adams and Chloe Daniels, Gryffindor House Third Years," Natalie said, "just came to give Edwards a warning," she said before heading off with Chloe.

"I'm going to find Pansy," Blaise said before getting up and leaving the compartment. Astoria went and closed the door.

"You need to tell us what's going on Draco," she said, "because from that she really isn't related to you at all is she?" Draco looked at Aurora before sighing,

"Aurora they won't say anything. I promise." He waited to see what Aurora would do and eventually the witch nodded,

"OK," she said, "they defended me against them."

"Aurora is an orphan that we befriended as she was abandoned by those two witches, well her orphanage. Mother saw her alone and scared and we helped her and now we are going to foster her," he said before turning to Aurora, "are those the two that bullied you this morning?"

"Yes. They have done since I was little," Aurora said before wincing out as the book impact began to be felt.

"They stole that book and then threw it at her," Astoria said, "so she is technically a Malfoy?"

"We're saying she's a relative for now and then are going to present her at the Christmas Ball we always hold at Christmas," Draco said before sitting down on the other side of Aurora, "but that stays between us. Mother and father are probably at the Ministry now sorting it all out. Mother found out what those witches did to her and she is never going back there." Daphne smirked as she watched Draco.

"Someone's in big brother mode," she said.

"We don't know what they've done to her but as far as everyone outside this compartment is concerned she's a Malfoy," Draco said before hearing the trolley lady coming and turned to Aurora, "want another pumpkin pasty? I'll get you a packet of Bertie Botts' Beans and a Chocolate Frog as well. Don't worry about the money. I'll get these."

"Yes please Draco," Aurora said smiling softly and put her book down, "and a drink?"

"Anything you want. Mother, father and I are going to give you everything you've never had Aurora," Draco said before going and purchasing some food and drink for himself and Aurora before Daphne and Astoria got some stuff.

Aurora was tucking into the pasty and smiled softly as she ate. She just focussed on eating, unaware of what the others were talking about.

"Did she even get fed?" Daphne asked.

"The bigger kids appear to have pushed the younger ones out of the way. Aurora couldn't eat this morning because of that Natalie messing up her room," Draco said, "we got lucky. Kids like her…I don't even want to think what she's been through… Those girls could make her life hell if she's in the same House as them."

"They'll have to battle two families of the Sacred 28 first," Astoria said.

Eventually Aurora fell asleep and Draco allowed the witch to rest her head on his lap. He didn't really care as it was Daphne and Astoria there and they didn't judge.

"Bet that's the first time she's been able to sleep properly," Daphne said watching the 11-year-old witch.

"Yes I think so to," Draco sighed, "I bet father will get an investigation going once we can find out what happened to Aurora."

"Better wake her up. She needs to get her robes on," Astoria said before Draco woke Aurora up and they got into their robes before putting Aurora's bag into her trunk.

"Now you have to go in the boats with the other First Years," Draco explained, "think about me and Daph and Tori and the Hat will listen to you Aurora. It listened to mother and put her in Slytherin over Ravenclaw," he said before the train stopped at the station, "get a carriage and hold it for me. I need to warn that oaf to respect Aurora."

Draco made sure he had Aurora's hand and led her towards a giant.

"Oi Hagrid! Respect and look after my relative here or father will make sure you don't have a job tomorrow," Draco said feeling Aurora shaking.

"Respect your Professors Malfoy but fine where is she?" Hagrid said before calling for more First Years and then looking down at Aurora, "OK I'll watch her." Draco kissed her head and promised that she'd see him soon before he headed off.

Hagrid made sure he had Aurora at the front and stuck her in a boat with a few others. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she saw the Castle for the first time and almost cried as she couldn't believe she was finally at Hogwarts and hopefully away from the orphanage bullies. She wondered where the Slytherins slept and hoped she'd be one of them by the end of the Sorting. She was beginning to feel sick as the boats came to a stop and they were told to get out and then were led inside by Hagrid before a witch in a tartan robe met them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall," she greeted them before going on "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are... Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here...your house will be like your family. Points can be given and be taken away". She then disappeared and the First Years were left in silence.

After some time, Professor McGonagall had turned back to them "We're ready for you now. Follow me please," she said and led them into the Great Hall.

If Aurora wasn't about to faint then she felt like she was going to at that moment as they walked into the Great Hall. She instantly looked for Draco and found his eyes and saw Daphne and Astoria with him, Blaise too and that Pansy. He nodded and that helped her get to the front before Dumbledore gave the usual notices and then the Hat began to sing and the Sorting was underway.

"Aurora Edwards!" McGonagall called and Draco and Astoria had grabbed each other's hands without realising they had. The Hat was placed on her head.

" _Draco and Astoria and Daphne. Slytherin please!"_ she pleaded with the Hat.

" _A relative of Draco Malfoy are you?"_

" _Yes I am. Please Slytherin. Please. He's all I've got."_ Next thing Aurora heard was the Slytherin table going crazy and she walked very unsteadily down towards the Slytherin table. Daphne was instantly on her feet and manged to get Aurora sat between her sister and Draco before she practically fainted.

Draco grabbed some pumpkin juice and gave it to Aurora and looked up at the Headmaster who nodded at the Prefect. Dumbledore had indeed received the owl from one Lucius Malfoy and wasn't going to do anything to anger him.

"You're fine Aurora. You're fine," Draco said, "you're safe."

"Give it a rest Draco," Pansy said before Draco glared at her.

"You have no idea what she's been through. Anyway Tori, Daph and me will watch over her. You dare upset her and you'll be sorry," Draco said.

"She is not a relative of yours," Pansy said, "I will find out who she is and then she'll have nobody. You are lying Draco and everyone can see it." Daphne just waved her wand and Pansy fell silent as Aurora finally seemed to be able to realise where she was.

"You're safe Aurora. It's OK. They're in Gryffindor and you're here in Slytherin. Pansy will shut up if she knows what's best for her," Draco said before putting bits of food that had now appeared in front of them, "I will keep you safe no matter what." Aurora nodded before eating her food and beginning to relax. She just hoped she would be able to stay with the Malfoys and never have to go back to the orphanage again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all!**_

 _ **So with the way my hours are at work over this weekend it's easier for me to update today. Big thanks to everyone reading this.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 4:**

 **Date: 1** **st** **September 1995**

 **Place: Ministry of Magic Headquarters-London**

Whilst Draco and Aurora had been on the train Lucius and Narcissa had instantly apparated to the Ministry of Magic and demanded to see someone in charge of the orphanages; particularly the one in London that Aurora had been in.

They had been waiting for quite some time when the Minister for Magic walked by.

"Fudge!" Lucius said and the Minister walked over to them.

"Please Minister we need your help," Narcissa said before Lucius could speak, "can we go to your office?" Fudge nodded and soon the three were sat in the Minister's office.

"How can I help you both?" the Minister asked looking at both Malfoys. Narcissa slipped her hand into Lucius's before explaining everything.

"Well earlier we arrived at King's Cross to get Draco on the train when I saw a very scared and vulnerable witch. I realised she must have been a First Year so I hurried over to her and comforted her before learning that her name was Aurora Edwards and she was an orphan. She didn't tell me which one but I managed to extract that from her head. She's from Mrs. Davis' orphanage for witches and it's here in London. She's got blonde hair like us and blue eyes. I then learnt that something had been going on; like she's being bullied or something because she jumped when I gently grabbed her wrist," she paused and had a sip of the drink provided, "and then I had the crazy idea and convinced Lucius to agree to foster her and that is why we are here Minister."

Narcissa waited in silence before the Minister spoke.

"Daws!" Fudge called and someone appeared, "get me the files of all the girls for Mrs. Davis' orphanage for witches in London now."

Soon Fudge was looking through the files and stopped on one.

"Aurora Edwards, Pureblood, 11-years-old, blonde hair, blue eyes…Is this her?" Fudge asked showing the Malfoys Aurora's file.

"That's her," Lucius said before looking through the file, "so many trips to St. Mungo's and nobody said anything…We're fostering her and we want this fast tracked through the system. This young witch has been in the system her whole life and been in hospital at least 12 times and nobody bothered to do anything?! How could this be allowed to have happened? That poor girl was so scared Cissa almost didn't make her get the train."

"Lucius please…" Narcissa said, "you keep this up and we won't be able to help her."

"I will fast track the application. A Scared 28 high society family fostering a child will be accepted immediately and look good for your image," Fudge said filling out the paperwork and getting Lucius and Narcissa to sign their names.

"I don't care about our image Minister. All I care about is saving that poor, precious girl from a system that has clearly failed to keep her safe," Narcissa said.

And with that an hour later Lucius and Narcissa had been approved as Aurora's foster parents and were leaving the Ministry. They'd travel to the Castle and tell Draco and Aurora at the weekend.

 **Date: 2** **nd** **September 1995**

 **Place: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Aurora woke up the next morning and wondered where she was for a minute and then she remembered. She was at Hogwarts and away from Narcissa. Her first thought had been Narcissa, then Lucius and Draco and the Greengrass sisters. She wished one of them were there now because she was terrified. She sat up in bed before waiting until the rest of her dorm had left before she rose from her bed and got dressed and grabbed her bag before heading to the Great Hall deciding that breakfast would be a good idea if she could manage to find her way there.

She wasn't talking to anyone and she had no idea where Draco, Astoria and Daphne were and she only felt safe with them around. She held a secret; a secret that she hadn't told anyone. Of course she was unaware that Lucius and Narcissa knew about all her trips to St. Mungo's but she was hoping to avoid Natalie and Chloe.

She began to walk across the deserted Entrance Hall before someone grabbed her wrist. Aurora's eyes widened as she saw it was Natalie and Chloe was stood just behind her.

"Let me go!" Aurora pleaded before crying out as her wrist was being twisted.

"So you found the Malfoys and Greengrasses and spread lies about us? That's not cool Edwards. You know you'll have to pay for that," Natalie said before Chloe kicked her.

Aurora knew she was powerless and just cried out as it began to happen all over again before she felt both girls blasted back before seeing Astoria Greengrass falling down beside her and holding her close as she cried. Astoria gently took Aurora's bruised wrist and held it close as Draco instantly rounded on the two Third Years.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Astoria had taken Aurora over to Snape who had obviously heard something.

"Just telling her to stop spreading lies about us," Natalie said, "we just do it our way."

"For your information Aurora hadn't said anything so all you've done is outted yourselves," Draco said, "ah Professor McGonagall. These two here have already decided to hurt Aurora." The professor looked over at Aurora before marching the two up to her office. She had seen her fellow professor attending to the First Year and realised that something had happened.

"If it worsens then she needs to go straight to Madam Pomfrey," Snape told Draco and Astoria before sweeping away. The two led Aurora into the Great Hall and over to Daphne.

"There you all are!" she said, "I got your…what happened?" she asked seeing Aurora's wrist.

"Those girls from on the train basically attacked Aurora in the Entrance Hall. There's something going on but Aurora won't say," Draco said, "Pansy isn't going to do anything about it so I will just have to watch over her myself." He watched as Aurora looked at what to have for breakfast before his mother's owl arrived.

"Elara! Mother's sent me stuff already," he said before reading the accompanying letter and passing Aurora a bottle of perfume.

"What…?" Aurora asked.

"From my mother. She sends her love. She hopes it makes you feel safer and here's a couple of her cookies," Draco said before Aurora tucked into the cookies and finished them before she smelt the perfume.

"It smells just like her," Aurora smiled softly remembering the smell. It meant safety.

"Mother put a shatterproof spell on the bottle. In time I hope you'll be able to open up to me about those girls," Draco said before getting some bacon, eggs, toast and beans onto Aurora's plate before getting himself some food and watching Aurora as he ate.

"So you've still got her latching onto you?" Pansy asked.

"She's staying with me and my parents and I am looking out for her as us Prefects are meant to do Pansy," Draco said as he looked around the Hall and saw Natalie and Chloe walk into the Hall and he wrapped an arm around Aurora.

"If you haven't got anything nice to say then move on," Astoria said, "Draco and I have more important things to worry about." Pansy just scoffed before walking away and Draco relaxed. Aurora was eating but the main worry was when she had to go to class. She had no obvious friends and would be alone. Draco had promised he'd keep an eye on Aurora but he couldn't when she was in class. He examined her timetable and made a copy of it before explaining where to go for her classes.

"You will be OK Aurora. Us three will check in with you during the day," Draco said, "you're going to be alright. Maybe not at first but you will be. I promise Aurora; you're family and I will defend you no matter what. It started out with that being a cover but it's nice having someone to get protective over. You're going to be safe Aurora. Me, 'Stori, Daph and my parents will make sure of it." Aurora nodded softly, hoping Draco was right. All she wanted was her nightmare to be over and hopefully it would be now she'd arrived at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Everyone! I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart for the update being late. I totally forgot when I updated last last month but I'm back with updates this month. Big thanks to everyone reading this.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 5:**

Aurora's first day had ended up with her having to go to Madam Pomfrey before her first class of the day. A girl called Charlotte, who was in the same dorm as Aurora, reassured Draco that she'd stay with her and make sure they got to their first lesson.

"I know your timetable so I can keep track of where you are and if those girls come near you touch this," Draco passed her a token, "and it will alert me, Daph and 'Stori," he said before kissing her head softly and watching as Charlotte led Aurora to the Hospital Wing.

"I just hope her wrist is the only thing Pomfrey looks at," Daphne said, "see you later Astoria," she said before heading to Charms with Draco.

"So do I because only mother and father will know what's happened to Aurora and everyone knows she's got something to do with me," Draco said before sighing, "mother said we're trying to keep her real identity a secret until the Malfoy Ball at Christmas but I do not trust Pansy or those two girls as far as I could hex them," he added before they walked into Charms.

"It's just my wrist," Aurora insisted, "please. I just want to get to Potions."

Madam Pomfrey, of course, didn't believe a word the 11-year-old had said. She didn't know that Aurora had been in and out of St. Mungos ever since she was born but she knew that something was up because Aurora was adamant that it was only her wrist that was hurting when she'd been kicked around the ankles by Chloe.

Eventually the Matron accepted that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Aurora and sent her and Charlotte down to the dungeons with a note.

Everyone was waiting for Snape to deduct points but, of course, Snape was Head of Slytherin House and an old friend of the Malfoys and Aurora was staying with the Malfoys so therefore she wouldn't even be looked at.

"See me at the end of the lesson Miss Edwards and Miss Lewis," Snape simply said before the girls separated and watched groups that were already preparing the potion that Snape had set them.

The professor looked around the classroom and noticed that Aurora didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Aurora come here please," he called and Aurora hadn't heard him so he asked again and this time Aurora did hear him and made her way to the front.

"Sorry professor," she said, "I'll do my research and get an essay to you for next lesson."

"No Aurora. I know things are hard for you," Snape said softly, "I'm Draco's godfather and a close friend of Lucius and Narcissa. I know what is happening and should you feel the need to talk to anyone I am here. Now an essay on the potion for next lesson and you can just sit and do whatever this lesson only." Aurora nodded and hurried back to her seat and began to try and research the potion the rest of the class was making but she just couldn't concentrate. The uncertainty of what was happening with the Malfoys and trying to avoid Natalie and Chloe was worrying her.

The lesson ended Aurora and Charlotte bumped into Draco and Daphne in the Entrance Hall.

"Malfoy? Who is she?" I want to help her but I can't if I don't know how," Charlotte said. Draco watched that Daphne was talking to Aurora before he took Charlotte aside.

"She's an orphan who is going to be fostered by my parents," Draco whispered, "she's scared and nervous and struggling I think. She could do with a friend right now but do not push her to answer you because she will push you away." Charlotte nodded before heading off with Aurora and Draco and Daphne headed back to the Common Room.

Sadly for Aurora she had a Flying lesson and she wasn't confident at all with Flying; not even at the orphanage. Usually someone would make her fall off her broomstick so she never really had the chance to fly.

She stood next to her broomstick and waited for the instructions but then the fear began to overtake her and it wasn't long before she was having a panic attack and she touched the token as it was the first thing she could think of.

Suddenly Draco was rushing out and Madam Hooch went to shout at him but saw him go straight to Aurora and lead her away. Clearly Madam Hooch knew something as she didn't even try and protest and stop Draco.

Draco just took Aurora to the Prefects' area and sat her down and waited for her to calm down.

"Scared of flying?" Draco questioned, "look you are safe with me and nothing is going to happen to you. Did those girls push you off your broomstick at the orphanage?" Aurora just wiped her eyes and cried softly,

"Yes…" she whispered.

"What else have they done to you? You need to tell me Aurora because I have to keep you safe until you are officially under mother and father's care," Draco said, beginning to soften his tone as he realised that that was probably the best way to speak to…well his little foster sister.

Aurora just couldn't speak; all she did was cry and shake and when Draco put his hand on her arm she whimpered and looked at Draco.

"You are safe with me. Nobody is going to hurt you Aurora," Draco said, keeping his hand on her arm, "whatever happened mother and father will get you help and you can tell mother everything. She will listen to you Aurora. She may seem like an ice queen, well she was known as the Ice Princess of Slytherin in her school days, but mother always puts her children first."

Draco waited before wrapping his arms around Aurora and he'd suspected he'd get a reaction but she tried to push him and kick him out of the way but he remained firm and then Aurora seemed to get the message she was safe and she calmed down and then looked at Draco.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she whispered, "please don't send me back there."

"You are never going back there. Where our family sits in society means that us fostering you won't even be questioned. In fact I'm surprised Elara hasn't been already," Draco said.

"Who's Elara?"

"Mother's owl. Mine is Eros and Father's is Hermes."

"I don't have an owl. I don't even have proper robes or anything really. Us orphans are forgotten and nobody wants us once we're around my age because we aren't cute and innocent anymore."

"Innocent?"

"Yeah you know like when you're 5-years-old and get away with everything because you're at the cutest thing ever. When you get to my age you're going away to school so there is really no need to foster or adopt someone like me because we're coming to Hogwarts."

"That doesn't mean a child shouldn't get a loving home though," Draco said, "every child deserves the right to be in a happy and safe home where they are loved."

"Even by the Ice Princess of Slytherin?"

"Do not tell her I told you that," Draco said before noticing that Aurora had calmed down enough, "now go and find 'Stori or Charlotte in the Great Hall and I'll be along soon." Aurora nodded and smiled slightly before heading off. Draco grabbed some parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to his mother.

 _Dearest Mother._

 _I had hoped to not have to be writing home so soon but Aurora is having major problems and those girls from the orphanage have already found her and basically bullied her. She's been checked over, well her ankle and wrist have but she's really not focused in class. She knows about Severus's connections to us but I'm more worried about her panic attack. I need help and advice._

 _I gave her a token that allows me, 'Stori and Daph (as in Daphne and Astoria Greengrass) to know when the other is in trouble. We had a spare one so we gave it to her so if those girls or Pansy Parkinson went near her she could touch it and we'd instantly find her. I have a copy of her timetable so I know where she is. Anyway I felt the token heat up and hurried out to the Flying class and she was in the middle of a massive panic attack. I instantly got her inside and those girls always pushed her off her broomstick and obviously that triggered the panic attack._

 _I fear they have really hurt her and damaged her in some way. I held her close and she kicked and screamed and tried to push me away. I think we need to get her checked out once all the legal stuff is sorted. She's very fragile right now and could really do with knowing where she stands because she needs stability and right now she's so scared. I don't care if you write to her. She doesn't have an owl though so I'll let her use Eros to reply, just can we get some reassurance? And some of your cookies. They really comfort her as does the perfume bottle._

 _Love,_

 _Draco (and Aurora)_

Draco looked at the letter and knew it was short considering what had happened, but he needed advice on what to do. He also thought that maybe his parents had managed to find out something about Aurora that would help him be able to help the girl that his parents were taking in.

He hurried to the Owlery and then quickly found Eros,

"Do not come back without a letter and cookies Eros," he said feeding the owl some treats before watching the bird take flight. He then suddenly remembered Aurora and Astoria, oh Astoria how his heart fluttered when she was around, and now Daphne were in the Great Hall so he hurried as well as a Malfoy would hurry and was soon in the Great Hall and sat down eating, hoping Eros would come back with answers soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up on my AO3 account so one fic will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to everyone reading this!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 6:**

 **Malfoy Manor-Two hours later:**

Narcissa had just received Eros and was stunned as she hadn't expected a letter from Draco so soon.

"Daisy!" Narcissa called before a crack echoed around her study and her personal House Elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" Daisy asked as she bowed.

"Please find Master Lucius and bring him to me," Narcissa said before Daisy bowed and disappeared and Narcissa sat down at her window seat and looked out over the gardens before reading Draco's letter. Her heart sank as she read the letter and could tell that Aurora was going to need a lot of help and reassurance. Of course she was having doubts if they were doing the right thing but it was clear that the young witch had been subjected to physical and mental abuse that had probably started the moment she was able to talk and understand people. She reread the letter and was pleased that the Greengrass girls were helping Draco and she had suspected that Draco was developing feelings for Astoria, especially after what she'd just read.

"What's wrong darling…?" Lucius asked as he walked into his wife's study and stopped. She looked stunning the way she was sat before she turned and looked at him.

"A worrying letter from Draco and it just backs up everything we suspected about Aurora and St. Mungo's," Narcissa sighed before moving her legs so Lucius could sit down, "we need to get up there this weekend and see them and try and talk to Aurora," she said before feeling her husband wrap an arm around her waist and she passed the letter from their son over and waited for Lucius to speak.

"We need her properly examined and it may be an idea to have one of those girls there. I want you there as well," Lucius said, "I do agree that we need to tell them about the fostering being official and that must be done this weekend. As for the owl situation let her have Estella and then you two will both have names beginning with E and Estella and Elara are sisters."

"Should I write to both of them? I mean I have to reply to Draco but I should send one to Aurora and explain that Estella is for her to use so she can write to me," Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius, "we can get through this as a family…can't we?" Lucius watched his wife before he kissed her head softly,

"You fell in love with her and knew she needed rescuing Cissa. She's ours now and we will just have to deal with whatever happens as a family," he said softly, "I'm sure Aurora is dying to hear from you. It may give her some comfort to hear from you." Narcissa nodded before feeling Lucius's lips on hers and she instantly kissed him back and he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her and his hands began to wander before he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, "write to our children and I'll get Elara and Estella," he spoke softly before kissing her forehead softly and heading out of the room before she could even say a thing.

Narcissa gathered her thoughts and breath before hurrying to her desk and beginning to write the letters and hoping that Draco and Aurora were doing OK.

 **Hogwarts-breakfast the next day:**

It was breakfast and Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Aurora and Charlotte were sat in a group when two owls arrived and dropped down in front of Draco and Aurora. Both owls carried a letter and a small box. Draco looked at the second owl,

"Eros and…Estella…" he said before getting the letter and box and then opening the letter and reading it.

 _My darling Draco._

 _I will admit I was worried when Eros arrived at my study window especially with the term having only just started, however I am now extremely concerned about Aurora and beg you to keep those wicked girls away from her. If the panic attack happens again, get her somewhere calm and quiet and be prepared for her to hit out until she realises you are keeping her safe._

 _Your father and I know more about her now and we will tell you more at the weekend and warn Daphne and Astoria I will need their help. We will see the four of you together. The more Aurora trusts them the easier it will be for me to see what's happened to that sweet girl. She doesn't deserve what has happened to her. I don't want to say much over a letter, all will become clear at the weekend._

 _I'm glad you're taking this all seriously and we know it's hard on you but your father and I are so proud of you for the way you've handled this so far. Please send Eros if there are any problems or you fear Aurora is in serious danger. She's vulnerable and needs protecting. I know you'll do the right thing._

 _All my love,_

 _Mother_

 _P.S. Enjoy the cookies. You have more cookies than Aurora but she has a cupcake too._

At the same time Aurora took the letter from the beautiful brown and white speckled owl who sat in front of her. She hadn't been expecting a letter. Astoria had been nearest her as she was sat between Draco and Aurora.

"It's from Narcissa," she said softly recognising the handwriting and Aurora opened the letter.

 _Sweet Aurora._

 _I know you're probably wondering who has sent this. It's me Narcissa but maybe Draco or Astoria has told you already. You're going to be fine darling. I promise you that._

 _The owl who delivered this is called Estella and she's now yours. Draco said you didn't have an owl and I'd rather you have one so you can send me owls. My owl, Elara, and Estella are sisters. I hope that comforts you that something else of mine is there with you._

 _Lucius and I need to talk to you and Draco so we will be coming to Hogwarts this coming weekend as it needs to be said face to face. I need you to do something for me darling. I need you to trust Astoria. I know that will be hard for you but it will help me this weekend. I just want to help you but you have to start letting me in Aurora. You're safe; I promise you. Whatever has happened will stop and you're safe. I, Lucius and Draco won't let anyone hurt you ever again._

 _Please enjoy the cookies and cupcake. I baked them myself. I will see you at the weekend._

 _Narcissa_

Aurora opened up the box and instantly took a cookie out and ate it before rereading the letter and stroking Estella's feathers. Astoria took the letter and had a read and then passed it to Draco.

"Something is seriously going on," Draco said after reading the letter, "mother clearly needs your help and knows you're close to me…"

"I'll do it Draco," Astoria said, "for you and your mother." Draco smiled and kissed Astoria's cheek causing her to blush.

The weekend arrived and Lucius and Narcissa arrived at Hogwarts soon after breakfast and were in Dumbledore's office by the end of breakfast and were deep in a conversation with each other when the Headmaster showed up and Narcissa hurried over to Aurora and actually picked the tiny doll like girl up and sat down in the same seat that she had risen from, placing Aurora on her lap. The relief on her face at seeing Aurora was evident and she watched as Astoria sat down next to her.

Narcissa was examining Aurora's damaged wrist and looked at Astoria and had been about to say something when Draco spoke.

"What is the news you have to share father?" he questioned.

"We are officially Aurora's foster parents. As soon as you left the station we apparated to the Ministry and spoke to the Minister and he sorted everything out," Lucius said, "and we now have a copy of Aurora's file…"

At the mention of that Aurora screamed out and Narcissa had to tighten her grip on the young witch and Astoria and Draco rushed to help Narcissa as Aurora really got worked up. She kicked and pushed and tried to get out of Narcissa's grip but it took them a while but Aurora eventually calmed down.

"What do you need my help with?" Astoria asked once Aurora was sat subdued.

"I need to get her into a bath because I need to see what damage those girls have caused," Narcissa said, knowing Draco was listening but not Aurora, "she's been in St. Mungo's at least 12 times and she's only 11-years-old. She's been failed by the very system that was meant to protect her. I need to see the damage and help her. We all need to help her."

"Prefects' bathroom on the Fifth Floor," Draco said, "me and 'Stori will go and get her things and you can meet us there mother. Daph go and keep an eye on Pansy, Chloe and Natalie as I saw them together on the way up here. Father can stay here."

"I will make sure that everyone stays clear and will summon a Healer so she can be on standby and I'll alert Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus," Narcissa spoke as she softly stroked Aurora's hair, "she's going to be unpredictable until we can reverse the damage those girls have done. Better get moving."

Everyone nodded before those that needed to leave left, hoping Narcissa could somehow end Aurora's suffering and stop those atrocious trio of girls hurting Aurora because the girl needed help and most of all she needed saving and love.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up on my AO3 account so one fic will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to everyone reading this.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 7:**

Narcissa had walked to the Prefects' bathroom remembering where it was from her time as a Prefect and then Head Girl keeping Aurora close and held her wand raised just in case anyone tried to get to Aurora in any way. She rounded the corridor with Aurora and saw her son's blonde hair and Astoria and the two looked deep in conversation.

"What's happening?" Aurora asked.

"Well it's clear you've been using that perfume because you're afraid of having a bath…" Narcissa said before Aurora stopped, "Aurora…?"

"No! No baths," the 11-year-old said, "please don't make me."

"Astoria is coming too," Narcissa said softly.

"You lied to me. They're right. I am stupid and a baby and a waste of space," Aurora said before Draco said the password and Narcissa quickly got herself and Aurora inside with Astoria following behind.

"Start running the bath Astoria please," Narcissa said before crouching down in front of Aurora, "you are none of those things Aurora. You are a beautiful young witch and one day you will see it. One day you'll blossom into a beautiful flower and have boys wanting to dance with you and sweep you off your feet like Lucius did with me." Aurora shook her head,

"No because I'm not like you. I deserve to be punished."

"Punished for what?" Narcissa asked.

"Being me," Aurora whispered as Astoria joined them.

"It's ready Narcissa," Astoria said softly.

"I don't want a bath," Aurora said, "please don't make me." Astoria looked,

"It's a little well improper but how about I have a bath with you?" she asked, "we just want to help you Aurora but we can't help you if you don't let us in."

Aurora had completely closed herself off and was curled up in a ball trying not to listen and debating whether to run away or not. She didn't believe a word they were saying.

"Go and get in Astoria and once you're in I'll see if I can get her over," Narcissa said before turning back to Aurora and making sure she didn't see anything before hearing Astoria get in the bath and was soon buried in bubbles.

"Would you like to see the bubbles?" Narcissa asked softly and Aurora could see the bubbles and nodded. Narcissa just picked Aurora up and carried her over to the bath and let her put her hands in the bubbles. She'd always loved bubbles and began to play around with them in her hands.

Because it was the weekend and she didn't go outside so she was wearing a skirt and socks so Narcissa managed to look at Aurora's legs and could see hex scars and a bruise that was just fading.

"Would you like to get in the bubbles? Astoria put a lot in for you," she asked. Astoria smiled and blew some bubbles and Aurora leaned forwards to catch them but screamed as she fell into the bath and sank under the water. Astoria quickly got Aurora's head out from under the water and Narcissa quickly got her out as Aurora choked on the water.

As soon as Aurora stopped choking Narcissa didn't even give Aurora time to react and she got the witch's shoes and clothes off and had to bite her lip as everything she and Lucius had suspected was true. Aurora was underweight and Narcissa could see all the trips to St. Mungo's on her body and a few hex marks that looked fresh.

She picked her up and carefully put her in the bath and watched as Aurora just sat there. Astoria and Narcissa looked at each other and wondered how they were going to deal with this before Narcissa grabbed Aurora's wash stuff and cast a waterproof spell on her clothes before she began to wash Aurora gently. The witch jumped and to move away but Astoria stopped her.

"You're safe here Aurora," she said softly.

"Nobody's going to push me under?" Aurora questioned.

"No darling," Narcissa said softly beginning to wash Aurora's arms, "we aren't going to push you under. Is that what they did to you?" Aurora just nodded.

Narcissa carried on washing Aurora. She knew Lucius wouldn't be happy with how things looked but she had to get Aurora to trust her. It was the only way.

"Did you end up in St. Mungo's because of those girls?" Astoria asked as Narcissa had started washing Aurora's hair. Aurora nodded and just looked up at Narcissa, her blue eyes full of sadness and hurt. The matriarch could see the suffering and looked at Astoria.

"The healer is just outside. Can you get sorted and then let the Healer in while I finish with Aurora?" she asked. Astoria nodded and got out of the bath and quickly got dressed and Narcissa finished washing Aurora's hair before just letting the witch play with the bubbles. Narcissa could see that bubbles would be a way to connect with Aurora.

She got her wand and made some large floating bubbles using a non-verbal spell so Aurora could reach up and pop the bubbles. She saw the Healer walk in and made Aurora look at her.

"The Healer here wants to have a look at you but I will hold your hand the whole time Aurora. I'm not going to going to leave your side and I'll cast a heating charm to keep you warm," Narcissa said softly and Aurora nodded and looked at Narcissa, "now are you getting out yourself or do you want me to lift you out?"

To her surprise Aurora stood up and Narcissa helped her out of the bath and instantly cast a heating charm over the witch before holding her hand and letting the Healer walk over to them. She kept talking to Aurora but couldn't take her eyes off the damage on Aurora's body. The witch had clearly been let down by the system.

Eventually the Healer finished and said she'd meet Narcissa in Dumbledore's office. Narcissa nodded before she got Aurora dressed again and wondered why the 11-year-old was so quiet; she looked down and discovered that Aurora had fallen asleep. She summoned a House Elf and ordered it to return Aurora and Astoria's things to the dungeons before she headed to the Headmaster's office and saw Lucius, the Greengrass sisters, Draco and Dumbledore all there. The Headmaster was talking to the Healer and Narcissa sat down with a sleeping Aurora in her arms.

Lucius instantly went over to his wife and looked at her. He'd heard from Astoria what she'd seen and Narcissa just held Aurora close and tight; her protective motherly instincts taking over.

"She's…" Narcissa tried to speak but couldn't as the door to the office opened and in walked Snape. He had been summoned as a close family friend and Draco's godfather.

"Well my assessment on Miss Edwards here is that she has been tormented by those girls for a long time and has been failed by the very system that should have been protecting her," the Healer said, "some of these simple hex marks were made right before she started Hogwarts. I couldn't get her to talk to me but I know Mrs. Malfoy has managed to get a few answers."

"Darling?" Lucius questioned as he sat on the arm of his wife's chair. Narcissa sighed before beginning to tell what she'd managed to get out of Aurora, "we are suing that orphanage for what has happened to Aurora. No child should have to go through what she has. Look at her. The endless trips to St. Mungo's should have raised questions."

"Lucius, yes the orphanage will be sued but talking like this isn't going to help Aurora. She needs proper help and we have to come and see her and Draco regularly. Daphne and Astoria know everything so they will help Draco…" Narcissa said.

"And Charlotte Lewis," Draco said, "a girl who shares the same dorm and is in all Aurora's classes. She knows about us fostering her." Lucius listened to his wife and son,

"OK. I want to remain here this weekend whilst Severus gives her some treatments and I want Dumbledore to extract some memories so we can see for ourselves what she's been through. Someone has to fight and end her suffering and that is here and now because I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, will not rest until Aurora has justice for what has happened to her," Lucius said before watching as Narcissa rested her hand on his before Astoria, Daphne and finally Draco rested their hands on top.

A star appeared and one on Aurora's hand as Narcissa still held the sleeping witch's in her own, each knowing that a pact had been made; one to save Aurora and get revenge for all her years of suffering because finally someone had rescued her. Lucius looked at his wife and he was met by a determined look that said Narcissa wasn't going to let Aurora go anytime soon and Lucius didn't want her to. They lost one child and they weren't going to lose another. He was going to make sure Aurora stayed with them no matter what was thrown at them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey. So it's the first time this is getting updated on it's own but I want to keep this one level with the AO3 uploads. So enjoy!**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 8:**

Narcissa was sat by Aurora's bed. The Malfoy matriarch and her husband had been offered a private room in the teachers' living area for the rest of the weekend. She didn't want to leave the young witch and Dumbledore and Snape agreed that Narcissa remaining, or rather Aurora remaining with her foster mother, was the best thing to do.

The blonde had learnt from Draco that Aurora loved unicorns and had waved her wand twice. The first producing a unicorn shaped nightlight and the second produced a stuffed unicorn teddy that Aurora now held in her sleep. She pushed some of Aurora's hair out of her face before remembering back to that day they lost their second baby.

" _What do you mean our baby has been kidnapped?" Lucius asked, tears beginning to turn to rage as he held his sobbing wife._

" _We turned our backs for 3 seconds and the baby was gone Mr. Malfoy," the mediwitch said before Narcissa was on her feet when she should have been in bed,_

" _So what you're saying is I almost died during this pregnancy and went through all that labour only for you to lose our baby? You incompetent witch!" she shouted before being held back by Lucius,_

" _Darling get back into bed," he managed to say calmly._

" _But our baby…those incompetent people! Our precious baby has been taken from us and you want me to get back into bed?! I knew we shouldn't have let them take our baby out of our sight!"_

" _I will deal with it but, baby or not, you have just given birth and should be on bed rest," Lucius said picking his wife up and putting her back into bed before watching as she held the blanket they'd brought for the baby. He knew Narcissa would remain in her bed so grabbed the mediwitch's arm and dragged her out of the room placing a ward on the room in case anyone tried to take Narcissa too._

Narcissa was just staring at Aurora asleep before she felt a hand on her shoulder and rested her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to shout that night…" he said.

"I know you didn't Lucius and I should have listened to you and stayed in bed. Not a day goes by when I don't think about what could have been," Narcissa said, her eyes focussed on Aurora still.

"I will never forget the moment when you screamed out as they told us that our baby had been taken," Lucius said, sitting down on the edge of Aurora's bed and making Narcissa look at him by moving her head gently, "that sound broke my heart."

"Have you…ever decided to move on and try and get over it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes but that was our baby and I never want to forget our miracle second baby. It's still in our hearts now matter where it is," Lucius said softly.

"That's how I feel Luce," Narcissa said causing Lucius to look at her properly.

"I haven't heard you call me that since you were pregnant with our second baby…"

"It hurt too much to use it. I know Aurora will never replace our second child or even take its place but somehow it might help us come to terms with it."

The two had never really spoken about that day in all the 11 years since it had happened but now everything was getting stirred up again.

"Cissa…we will find our missing baby. I promise you," Lucius said before placing a soft kiss on his wife's lips, "and what hurts even more is there are parents that abandon their children and leave them to suffer like Aurora has," he said before Narcissa actually began to respond to the kiss before the door opened and Draco and Astoria walked in.

Lucius softly stroked his wife's cheek before rising from his chair.

"Severus let us through," Draco explained, "Daph would have come but she has a job to do. You were talking about it weren't you?"

"Yes we were. Fostering Aurora is stirring it all back up son. Please sit down Astoria," Lucius said.

"Lucius and Narcissa…I hope I'm not adding to your obvious distress but what happened all those years ago…?" Astoria spoke nervously before looking, "Draco said something heart-breaking happened but he wouldn't tell me what. I can see it upsets you though…I was just wondering."

Narcissa's eyes were back on her foster daughter before she sighed,

"16th March 1984 I gave birth a month early to our second baby," she said feeling Lucius's hand on her shoulder, "it had been a difficult pregnancy after the complications with Draco so it was agreed that I'd give birth a month early. I gave birth but the baby wasn't breathing so they rushed it out of the room…"

"Cissa screamed at me not to let them take the baby out of the room but I wasn't quick enough," Lucius carried on as Narcissa was close to tears, in fact the tears were flowing from her eyes again, "the next thing we know is a Mediwitch came in and told us that our baby had been snatched when they'd taken their eyes off it for a matter of seconds."

Astoria gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she looked at Draco who nodded.

"It's true 'Stori," he said before going to his mother as she was crying again.

"I'm so sorry Lucius and Narcissa," she said hugging the both of them.

"It's OK Astoria," Lucius said.

"And that is why you are fostering Aurora…because Narcissa wants a daughter and you're trying to block out what happened…" Astoria said.

"We'll never get over what happened and it really upset us and made us so angry and I thought Cissa was going to drive herself crazy right after giving birth. I started looking for our child and have been ever since but no luck," Lucius said.

"Then I saw Aurora and it made me mad that some precious girl, beautiful girl, has been completely overlooked and let down by a system like she has. I couldn't save and protect our baby but I will protect Aurora," Narcissa said looking at her husband, son and Astoria, a hint of anger and determination in her voice before she heard Aurora whimper and turned her attention to the 11-year-old and looked inside her head and saw what Aurora was dreaming about and fresh tears fell again and she input images of her and Aurora dancing at the Malfoy Christmas Ball into her head and stroked the young witch's cheek and sang through the tears.

"What's she dreaming about?" Lucius questioned.

"About those nasty girls and one time she ended up in St. Mungo's but I've managed to change it so she's dreaming about me and her dancing at our annual Christmas Ball," Narcissa said before singing softly again. Not many knew the matriarch sang and she hadn't sung since before their baby was taken but she felt it would calm Aurora down and she shocked everyone when she kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed and held Aurora close, resting the 11-year-old's head on her chest. She trusted everyone in the room. She had let down her guard and Lucius wiped his eyes.

"I have something in my eye," he said as he noticed Draco's smirk.

"Draco…we have to go…curfew," Astoria suddenly said and they quickly bid the Malfoy parents goodnight before they headed off and Lucius sat down in the chair Narcissa had been occupying.

"Singing again are we?" he asked.

"Don't Luce," Narcissa said softly, "the pain is still so raw, especially after telling young Miss Greengrass. I think we need to talk to that girl's parents about a possible promise alliance."

"Says the one who didn't want to think about it," Lucius said before Narcissa felt the bed being enlarged and soon found Lucius had draped an arm over his wife's waist, "sleep Cissa. She's safe and you need rest," he said kissing Narcissa's head softly before watching as she fell asleep before he made sure both his wife and foster daughter were safely wrapped up and warm before he finally fell asleep himself after placing precautionary wards on the room. He was taking no chances at all when it came to Aurora's safety.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another out of sync update but the rest are coming this weekend so keep an eye out for them!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **F** **inally Belonging Somewhere-Part 9:**

Narcissa had insisted on meeting Charlotte so Astoria brought the witch along and Aurora had been happy to see her friend and Narcissa spoke to the girl before allowing her to see Aurora. She watched as Charlotte spoke calmly to Aurora and soon Aurora began to open up and smiled.

"Charlotte knows what's going on," Narcissa told Lucius as she watched Aurora with her friend.

"Draco told her I'm guessing," Lucius said, "how do you feel about it all?"

"Well I know she has Draco and Daphne and Astoria but this Charlotte is in her dorm and all her classes. I think maybe I should get the mirrors Bella and I used to use," Narcissa said, "I have both of them don't I?"

"Yes you do. Is it wise for her to have it?"

"I want some way of keeping in touch with her and they'll be quicker than owls. Please go and get them," Narcissa said and Lucius knew he'd lost so he kissed Narcissa on the lips before heading back to the Manor to get the mirrors after warding the room.

Narcissa watched before Charlotte had to leave so the blonde went over and sat on the bed.

"When Lucius returns he will have a pair of mirrors. They form a method of communication. You press the button in the handle and you can talk to me and see me," Narcissa explained, "It's much faster than owls." Aurora nodded as she sat crossed legged on the bed.

"My robes and shoes are just horrible," Aurora sighed, "us orphans just get second hand things all the time," she said before getting her Charms book out to read. Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw the state of Aurora's books.

"You need new books, robes and shoes," Narcissa observed.

"I'll be fine. You've already done so much for me…"

"Aurora you are family now, even if Lucius and I are only your foster parents," Narcissa said stroking the witch's hair before Lucius arrived back.

"Even if we are only her foster parents what?" he asked.

"Her shoes and books are falling apart and her robes are unspeakable," Narcissa said, "I said she needs new ones."

"And I said I'm fine with what I've got sir," Aurora said.

"No. We are getting you new things," he said before Aurora burst into tears and Narcissa hurriedly wrapped her arms around Aurora.

"I know you're struggling to cope with all these changes but these books will fall apart soon," Narcissa said softly, "please let us. You are never ever going back there Aurora so we may as well get you the whole brand new set. Where's your wand?" Aurora got her wand out and looked at it. It appeared to be brand new, "that was brand new at least," she added before she pulled hers out and Aurora wiped her eyes before they opened wide.

"It's the same colour as yours," she said.

"Yes it is," Narcissa said before she gave Aurora her wand and took the mirrors from Lucius and showed them to Aurora and explained how they worked. It was old magic but she wanted Aurora to be less scared.

All too soon it was time for the Malfoy parents to head back to Wiltshire and Aurora was a little calmer and said she'd keep the mirror on her at all times so Narcissa cast an unbreakable charm on the mirror. What she hadn't told Aurora was she'd had a danger sensor built in so she'd be alerted if anything happened to Aurora.

The next morning at breakfast there was a flurry of owls as six owls were carrying a box in Slytherin colours and the Malfoy crest. Draco and Daphne stood up and caught the box before Draco smiled and showed the box to Aurora before watching the young witch open the box to find new books and quills and parchment and notebooks, robes and clothes, shoes, a copy of her bag but it was brand new and then a box of homemade cookies. Aurora saw the note and grabbed it.

 _Dear Aurora._

 _I know you said you were fine but we wanted you to have all of this so hopefully you can start to move on from the horrible and traumatic years you've had. You can keep all the stuff you have but we've brought you all this._

 _See you soon,_

 _Lucius and Narcissa xx_

Aurora felt the tears coming to her eyes again and she looked at Draco before he, Daphne and Astoria gathered up the box and managed to get it back to Aurora's dorm and she changed her robes and everything before she headed out to go back to the Great Hall.

However before she could make it there Aurora ran into Pansy and the older witch looked at her.

"So new robes, books and everything? Who in Salazar's name do you think you are getting the Malfoys to spend that kind of money on you?" Pansy asked.

"I didn't ask them to buy me anything Parkinson. I said I was fine with what I had but they decided to buy it all for me anyway," Aurora said, "just leave me alone! I've done nothing wrong."

Pansy looked at Aurora before poking her in the shoulder,

"I am going to find out who you really are…"

"You mean Natalie and Chloe haven't told you?"

"Listen you little wiseacre I am going to find out who you are and then the Malfoys will abandon you for good and then those girls can carry on making your life a misery," Pansy smirked before Aurora looked at her and hurried back off to the dungeons and into the Common Room and ran over to Draco.

"Pansy…threatened me…with…who I am and she'll destroy me and they can hurt me again!" Aurora half cried, half gasped as she was out of breath. Draco just looked at the sister who nodded before he hurried off after Pansy and found her where Aurora had left her.

"What in Merlin's name is your problem with Aurora?" he asked.

"She's a conwitch and is lying about who she is so she can get what she wants," Pansy said.

"She is now a Malfoy and the one thing you never ever do is go after the Malfoys. We have more power than you. You dare make her life even worse than it is now and I swear my father and probably mother will be on you so fast you'll wish you'd kept your mouth firmly closed," Draco warned, "no matter who she is or where she's from she is a Malfoy and you never mess with the Malfoys. I'm watching you Parkinson." He took one look at her before heading back to the dungeon.

He walked into the Common Room and saw Aurora sat reading between the Greengrass sisters before he headed over to you.

"I gave her a stern warning and reminded her that she is messing with the Malfoys and that is one thing she does not want to do," Draco said, "if she does anything you don't like then you must press that token fast." Aurora nodded, knowing she'd full well have to if Pansy got those girls involved.

"We will protect you Aurora," Draco said before holding Aurora close and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know you will Draco. I know you will."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey hey! So I'm at my dad's all alone so I'm updating this today and the rest should follow on Thursday if all goes to plan.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 10:**

Things were slowly beginning to settle down. Draco knew that Aurora had the token and an ankle bracelet that Daphne had designed. He didn't know about the mirror; not even Charlotte knew about that. Aurora had managed to keep it a secret from everyone. She just wanted something between herself and Narcissa. She was slowly settling down but she was always nervous around Pansy or Natalie and Chloe.

She had been laid in bed a couple of nights after Lucius and Narcissa had returned to the Manor and had been messing about with the mirror and pressed the button and had been about to put it down when she heard Narcissa's voice and looked at the mirror.

"What…?" Aurora whispered.

"You've found the button to active the mirrors," Narcissa explained, "Bella and I used them all the time once she started Hogwarts and they stuck until she was put in Azkaban."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Aurora said quickly.

"You haven't sweetheart," Narcissa said, "I just miss her. Now tell me what you like other than unicorns."

"Fairies and the stars," Aurora said, "I'd always try and sneak outside to look at them but those girls stopped me."

"Well we can go to the Astronomy area and I can show you the stars and most of the stars my family are named after. We can do ballet and go swimming."

"No!" Aurora said.

"You don't know how to swim do you?" Aurora shook her head, "well I'll teach you. Lucius can play the piano. It'll be fun apart from the Ball but it'll be fine. Lay down darling."

Narcissa waited until Aurora was laid down before she sang softly to the girl before ending the mirror talkback as Aurora fell asleep.

 **Malfoy Manor-moments after Narcissa ends the mirror call**

Lucius walked into the master bedroom and went over and kissed his wife's bare shoulder, watching as she brushed her blonde hair.

"The mirror…" he said softly.

"Aurora was obviously looking at it and pressed the button. I think I startled her a bit," Narcissa said as she looked at her husband using the mirror, "I said I'd take her to the Astronomy area and the ballet room and teach her how to swim and you'd play the piano so I could sing."

"Darling remember there is the Ball too," Lucius said.

"Most of that stuff will be done by the time Draco and Aurora arrive so I thought I'd work on my bond with her so she's not as nervous when the Ball does arrive. The Greengrass sisters are also coming which will help with Aurora. I'm not sure about Pansy though as she's causing problems with Aurora and the last thing I want is her feeling threatened in her own home."

Lucius went and sat down on the bed and looked at his wife,

"I have to agree there. If Pansy keeps this up then she won't be welcome at the Manor. We have to put Aurora's welfare first. She is in our care," he said before going and taking the hairbrush from his wife's hands and brushing her hair.

"She likes fairies and Astronomy," Narcissa said, "as well as unicorns so I was thinking about a real life constellation on her ceiling with adult fairies and unicorns. I think her room next to ours and the same dresser and furniture I've got."

"Whatever you want my flower," Lucius said, "I know it's what you'd have done if our baby had been a daughter." Narcissa sighed,

"Will we ever find them Lucius?"

"Yes my flower. We will be reunited with them soon," he said before they got into bed and Lucius held his wife close as they fell asleep.

 **Hogwarts-the next day:**

Aurora woke up the next day and sat up before quickly dressing and heading to the Common Room. She went and sat with Charlotte and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Aurora seemed distracted when Draco arrived and he instantly looked at her worried.

"Aurora…?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I just get the feeling something is going to happen today Draco," Aurora said, "can I call you my brother…?" Draco looked at the doll like girl sat next to him before thinking about his parents,

"Yes you can supergirl," he said before feeling Aurora shaking, "does it involve those girls?" Aurora nodded softly before she rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Has everyone got their bags?" Daphne asked before Aurora and Charlotte headed into the Great Hall; Draco's eyes on Aurora the whole time before he saw Pansy, Natalie and Chloe looking at Aurora and that made Draco uneasy. He wondered how Aurora could tell that something bad was going to happen and he hurried into the Great Hall and sat close enough to Aurora and Charlotte but enough distance away at the same time.

He watched as Pansy, Natalie and Chloe walked into the Great Hall and sat down and ate their breakfasts. The looks they were giving Aurora made Draco move closer to her and he kept his eyes on them before watching as the three girls made their way to the front and got everyone's attention.

"Now we have a little story to tell you," Natalie said, "someone here is in way over their head and they are in with a crowd they shouldn't be and spreading lies about who they are."

"This person needs to be punished for what they are saying because the one thing that nobody likes," Chloe said before Draco stood up,

"That's enough you two!" he said, "sit down and eat your breakfast."

"No Draco. I give them permission to carry on," Pansy said.

"Well this person, well witch, is nothing but a lying, money grabbing witch who should be left alone and to remain the person they always are," Chloe said, "they've sucked up to people that they should be nowhere near and then made out they are worse off than they really are."

"So we have decided that we are going to name and shame her and then everyone can see her for who she really is," Natalie said.

"That's enough you two!" Draco and the rest of the Prefects said starting to walk up to the girls to stop them.

"Pansy you are a Prefect and you should know better," Draco said.

"That girl is really an orphan and not a member of a Sacred 28 family," Natalie said, "she's been lying about us bullying her and we want everyone to know that we never touched that scruffy little orphan and she will eventually pay for her lies."

Everyone's eyes were now on the two witches and Draco's eyes flickered to Astoria and Daphne. He saw that they had Aurora and then he turned to the two but, before he could say anything, Chloe said the words Draco was about to stop them saying.

"That pathetic lying orphan is Aurora Edwards, often seen with Malfoy here and the Greengrass sisters and when get our hands on her we will make her pay for her lies…" Chloe said before seeing the Heads of House arrive as she threatened Aurora.

Aurora looked around before grabbing her bag and hurried out of the Great Hall in tears and hurried back to her dorm and locked herself on and cried herself to sleep. It was a routine she was too used to doing and that shouldn't have been happening at all.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey y'all. I don;t know how this never uploaded last week so sorry about that.**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 11:**

 **Malfoy Manor-Narcissa's Study:**

Narcissa was sat in her study sorting out stuff from the Ball when Lucius suddenly appeared in the fireplace.

"Lucius?" Narcissa questioned, "what's happened?"

"Hogwarts now," came the reply and Lucius stepped out of the fire and threw some fresh Floo Powder and waited for Narcissa to join him before they stepped in, "Hogwarts!" he shouted and soon they were at Hogwarts and in Dumbledore's study.

 **Hogwarts:**

"What the hell happened? Why didn't anyone stop that girl. In fact what is being done about those girls full stop?" Lucius asked, "all term they have been after Aurora and out to get her; even hurting her and what have you done? Nothing!"

He snatched something out of the Headmaster's hand and passed it to Narcissa and had been about to say something when a gasp escaped his wife's lips.

"Lucius…this is Aurora's true file…" she said, "we've been lied to…"

"That's popost…" he said before looking at the file, "why in Merlin's name was this kept from us? Where is our daughter?!" Narcissa had heard but she didn't correct him,

"Where is Aurora? Severus said she's been missing all day…"

"We don't know Lucius…" Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean you don't know?! She's a vulnerable 11-year-old in the same school as the people that have put her in St. Mungo's more than we were led to believe," Lucius said, "we want her found and brought here now!"

Aurora had cried herself to sleep and had somehow locked herself in her dorm and was completely unaware as she was asleep and holding onto her mirror. She had missed the whole day of school and it was only when Charlotte had tried to get into the dorm did they realise where Aurora was. McGonagall had to unlock the door before Astoria went over to Aurora and began to wake her up.

"Lucius and Narcissa are here," Astoria said, "you somehow managed to lock yourself in here all day. Come on darling. They want to see you. Professor Snape will take us up there," she said before watching as Aurora sat up and woke up.

"Why was this kept from us?" Narcissa asked Dumbledore, "why is Aurora's file kept here and replaced with a false one. I mean everything matches but the amount of times she's been to St. Mungo's is considerably more in her real file Albus. She has been failed by the system and failed by you now."

"Narcissa the files being swapped has nothing to do with me and, as for those girls, something can now be done about them because all four Heads of House heard them threaten Aurora," Albus said.

"In front of the whole school Albus. She's already having to adjust to the life she's been thrust into and now this? She needs a clean break and that would mean withdrawing her from Hogwarts but there is no way I'm going to mess her education up because you can't discipline a pair of girls. Miss Parkinson deserves to lose her Prefects' badge for this."

"Yes I will be speaking to the Governors about this and recommending the older Greengrass sister in her place," Lucius said before the door opened and Snape walked in with the Greengrass sisters, Draco and then finally…

"Aurora!" Narcissa said softly before walking over to the young witch and stroking her cheek, "it's going to be OK. Lucius and I will fix this and make sure those girls are punished for what they have done." Aurora just nodded before going and sitting down on Astoria's lap and being passed some Honeyduke's chocolate and she began to eat it. Draco sat on the arm of the chair Astoria and Aurora were sat in causing Narcissa to smile softly.

"Mother I tried to stop them," Draco said, "so did all the Prefects. I told them at the last meeting because of everything going on with those two girls."

"It's true Mrs. Malfoy. The only one who didn't was Pansy but I think she knows one of those girls somehow," Daphne said, "I've just got this feeling."

"Well I will be recommending Pansy's removal as a Prefect and you to take her place Daphne," Lucius said, "I don't know why you were overlooked in the first place."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Daphne said, "I won't let you down."

"She's far too thin for my liking. I wish to get permission to take Aurora to St. Mungo's and get her properly checked out by the family healer and a plan put in place so we can help her get better," Narcissa said, "Because there is a lot of damage that needs to be undone."

"You've already had her looked at by a healer," Dumbledore pointed out.

"That may be so but our family Healer would be better because they are tied to the family and can help us draw up a plan for her here and at the Manor," Lucius said, "we have to do what's best for Aurora."

Aurora sat there eating her chocolate, unaware of everything that was being said. The chocolate tasted so good that she just ate it and drifted out of the conversation and headed into her own little bubble. She was calm and settled and Narcissa looked at Aurora and sighed before going up to the girl.

"Aurora…" she spoke softly and watched before Aurora looked at her.

"Yes Narcissa?" Aurora asked.

"I want to take you next week to St. Mungo's so we can get you properly looked at and draw up a plan to help you get back to health," Narcissa said softly, "I also want to extract some memories so we can see what you've been through so we can help you properly."

"Me go to the hospital?" Aurora asked.

"Yes so we can help you," Narcissa replied softly.

"No!" Aurora said getting up and trying to walk away before Narcissa gently grabbed her arm and caused the witch to scream and fight and try and pull herself away, "get off me! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

Aurora finally managed to get free of Narcissa and hurried over to a corner and sat in it shaking and Narcissa's heart broke and she hurried over to Aurora.

"Nobody is going to hurt you Aurora," Narcissa said actually kneeing down by Aurora and looking at her, "you're safe. I didn't mean to upset you like that. I was just trying to stop you going and falling into the clutches of those girls because I…care about you and want you to feel safe with me and Lucius and Draco. That's why we want to have you properly looked at so we can help you cope with what's happened. We don't want to hurt you Aurora. I promise you that," she said.

Draco was being held back by Lucius. This was one that Narcissa had to handle and he knew it. Narcissa was the one who had to gain Aurora's trust first before she would trust himself and Draco. He watched before breathing a sigh of relief as Aurora slipped a shaking hand into Narcissa's and the two emerged from the corner and Narcissa sat down with Aurora on her lap and rested her head on his wife's shoulder. Clearly Aurora was more affected by everything and it was going to be a bump road but Lucius and Narcissa now knew the extent of Aurora's suffering. Lucius was going to make sure that Aurora got justice for the years of suffering she had endured, no matter what he had to do to get it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! So sorry this is late. It's been a bit of a crazy time for me and I am struggling but managing to keep going. Here's the update for this week and saddle up. Emotional couple of parts ahead.**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 12:**

 **Malfoy Manor:**

It was a couple of days after Lucius and Narcissa had been at Hogwarts and Aurora was booked in for the following day as it was a Friday and Aurora had Friday afternoons off so the two were in what was going to be Aurora's room. It was next to theirs and Lucius had made a door linking the rooms in case Aurora wanted Narcissa or the matriarch wanted to go and check on the young witch in the night.

"I hope we get to bring her back before the Christmas holidays. I'd rather have her here for a few days before the chaos of the Ball," Narcissa said as she set up Aurora's window seat area that overlooked Narcissa's area of the garden. Everything about Aurora's room was mirroring Narcissa's so the witch would be OK, well hopefully be ok.

"Well I've had an idea and I'll talk to Dumbledore but maybe she could come over the October half term week. Hallow'een is the week after so she wouldn't miss that," Lucius said looking at his wife, "she really does need to see this place. Lilly!" he called and a House Elf appeared.

"Master Lucius called," Lilly said.

"Yes once this room is sorted you will be in charge of it. Mistress Narcissa and I are fostering an orphan who you will call Miss Aurora and she will be staying here, this will be her room and you will be her personal House Elf," Lucius said, "you will keep it clean and smelling of flowers. I will tell you when the room is sorted."

"Yes Master Lucius," Lilly said before being told to return to the kitchen.

"I'm worried it could all be too much for her at Christmas," Lucius said, "there will be a lot of people around and that won't help her at all."

"I will talk to her and I'll figure out a safe room for her and Lilly will be tailing her as well," Narcissa said, "I will protect her with my life Lucius; like I would Draco. She will be announced like Draco and come down the stairs with him and we will be at the bottom of the stairs."

"You've got it all figured out haven't you my flower?" Lucius said before finding Narcissa's lips on his.

"Of course I have Lucius my love. When have you ever known me not to be on top of things?"

"Fair point," Lucius said before watching his wife go to retrieve something from their bedroom.

 **Hogwarts:**

The whispering about Aurora just hadn't slowed down and there were some students that actually believe Natalie and Chloe and all this had done was made Aurora scared to go anywhere alone. Charlotte's delicate friendship with Aurora was being tested but, so far, Charlotte was remaining by her friend's side and defending her; trying to get the proper story out there.

Aurora had kept it a secret that Natalie had managed to cut her arm as they had passed in the corridor. She had managed to cover up the bleeding arm and dealt with it in the girls' bathroom but she had to make sure she had a shower on her own that night.

Daphne had been made a Prefect the following day after Lucius and Narcissa's visit instead of Pansy and, with Draco's help, snuck Astoria, Charlotte and Aurora in with her when she had a bath that night. Of course Snape had caught them already but he played the fool and acted like he hadn't seen anything.

Draco sat smiling as Aurora played with the bubbles. She actually laughed at one point and Draco made a note to tell his mother to get a bubble machine and then he could get to play with her. He knew that he shouldn't really be playing with her but playing would help with their bond. He knelt down next to her and watched her before Aurora stuck some bubbles on his nose.

"I don't want to fall in again," Aurora said.

"She fell in fully clothed when me and your mother were in here with her when the Healer looked at her," Astoria said, "I was already in as we were trying to get her into the bath."

"So that's how you managed to get her in," Draco said.

"Well she fell in and your mother undressed her and got her in the bath as quickly as possible but saw the damage those girls have done to her," Astoria said before watching as Aurora played with the bubbles again, "why does she like bubbles so much?"

"I'll get mother to ask Healer Jones tomorrow when she goes to St. Mungo's tomorrow. Daphne is going with them as you're in class 'Stori," Draco said.

"I'd go if I could though," Astoria said, "Aurora want to get in with me? Nobody will push you under I promise." Aurora looked around and stopped on Draco,

"Turn around Draco. Everyone close their eyes," she said before waiting for everyone to close their eyes before she tried to make a run for it but Draco grabbed her and stopped her. Of course she cried and screamed and kicked out but Draco sang Scarborough Fair and Aurora calmed down. He sat her down and began to undress her before lifting her into the bath. He just kept singing to her as he washed her and then sorted her hair out; he didn't care and she jumped the first few times, he also know that his father would go mental when he found out but right now Draco was more concerned with getting Aurora in the bath and washed.

"Aurora this looks fresh and it's still bleeding," Draco said, "they did this to you… Natalie wasn't it?"

Aurora just looked at Draco and kept her mouth closed but Draco knew the answer and Aurora cried out as the water brushed over it. Draco just started singing again to keep Aurora calm.

"A Music Box with that song would probably help her sleep at night," Charlotte said, "speak to your mother tomorrow Draco."

"I think she'd like that. Maybe it could be mother's voice singing to her," he said as he got Aurora out of the bath and dried her. Daphne did a heating charm on her hair to dry it before Astoria was dressed.

Draco then looked at Aurora's arm and managed to treat it a lot better and made sure it was safe from infection before the group headed out of the Prefects' Bathroom and then back to the Common Room and then to dinner. Draco began to make a list of coping methods to help Aurora because he knew Healer Jones would have some but he had also begun to learn new ones with the help of his friends and Charlotte.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey y'all. Matching up with AO3 here and this part carries a major tissue warning here!**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 13:**

Friday morning arrived and Draco was sat with Astoria a little bit away from Aurora and Charlotte. It was the first meal that Draco had allowed Aurora to sit a little way away from him but he couldn't stop watching her. He had written to his mother overnight and Eros had returned with a note from his mother saying that she would be arriving at lunchtime and taking Daphne and Aurora for lunch in London before St. Mungo's.

Aurora had been quiet since the previous night and luckily Pansy had been staying away from Aurora but Natalie and Chloe were watching Aurora and Draco now knew about the mirror from his mother and he also knew that Aurora had that on her. Every precaution was being taken to protect Aurora now and once they had the official report from St. Mungo's and Draco's coping methods combined with the Healer's advice and hopefully things with Aurora would begin to slowly improve.

Aurora had left with Charlotte when she came face to face with Natalie and Charlotte and had already pressed the token when she pushed Charlotte out of the way as a hex was sent her way. Her anger and hatred for the girls began to take over her and she pulled her wand out of her robes and held it, pointing it towards the two girls and then Draco arrived and Aurora was forced to defend herself before shooting hexes before both her and Natalie were disarmed.

"Aurora and Natalie!" Professor McGonagall said, "both of you will serve detention for this," she said before giving each witch their wand back.

"Professor!" Draco said pushing through the crowd, "please let me give Aurora her detention. Given the situation and circumstances I think I'd be better giving Aurora her detention," he said, pushing the girl behind him as if protecting her, "surely having them two together in the same room is asking for trouble."

Silence filled the corridor as everyone waited to hear what McGonagall was going to say,

"Very well Mr. Malfoy but I will be asking Professor Snape to supervise the detention," she said finally, "having both Miss Edwards and Miss Adams in the same room all things considering is probably not an idea. Right everyone to class!"

Draco grabbed Aurora and took her to Charms as he knew her timetable off by heart.

"Meet me and Daph in the Entrance Hall at the end of forth lesson. Mother is taking you both for lunch in London before the hospital," he said.

"I'm scared Draco…" Aurora whispered.

"We want to help you but we need to know everything so we can help you," Draco said, "Charlotte isn't mad at you either," he said before Aurora went inside the classroom and he headed off to his lesson, which luckily was with McGonagall.

Charlotte walked Aurora down to the Entrance Hall and waited until Draco and Daphne were there before she headed into the Great Hall.

"We need to head to Dumbledore's office as mother is meeting us there," Draco said and it wasn't long before the three were walking into the Headmaster's office where Narcissa was sat waiting for them. She noticed the fact that Draco held Aurora's hand and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"We'd better be heading off Albus," Narcissa said, "we do have a lunch reservation to keep," she said before taking Aurora's hand, "you my little flower will travel through the Floo Network with me and Daphne will follow." Aurora nodded and was fighting the urge to run away and hide. Narcissa knew because she just sang Scarborough Fair and walked Aurora over to the fireplace and stepped in with her and held her tight before Aurora closed her eyes and she clung to Narcissa's arm before they stepped out of the fireplace the other end. Seconds later Daphne appeared and stood beside Narcissa before they headed to another area where they were seated at a table.

"Now you both may have whatever you want and Aurora that doesn't mean you have the smallest thing on the menu, it means you have what you want," Narcissa said, ordering drinks for the three of them. She saw Aurora having trouble deciding what she wanted. This whole life was new to her and Narcissa quickly realised the young witch was getting overwhelmed and she told Aurora a few suggestions of food and she smiled as the young witch listened to her and picked something out.

Daphne was watching the two and smiled softly but knew it wouldn't be long before Aurora's smile would fade from her face as they would head to St. Mungo's and she was dreading that moment because she didn't want Aurora to get worked up and upset.

"So I hear someone has a detention," Narcissa said as they ate.

"She's doing it with Draco with Professor Snape supervising. She was just defending herself Narcissa," Daphne said, "she saw them heading towards her and pressed her token and Draco hurried up in time to see Natalie start attacking Aurora."

"Those tokens are a great idea. Lucius and I suspect that Pansy and Natalie know each other somehow," Narcissa said before saying they needed to hurry up and finish eating.

Narcissa didn't take any notice of people looking at her as she walked into St. Mungo's with Aurora on her hip and Daphne walking beside them. Aurora, as predicted, had tried to run away so Narcissa had balanced the tiny girl on her hips as they headed inside St. Mungo's and up to the Malfoy family healer.

"So this is Miss Aurora," Healer Jones said as Narcissa stopped in front of her. She watched as Aurora buried her head into the matriarch's neck, "and I can see why you wanted her looked at now."

"Allow me to introduce Daphne Greengrass of the Greengrass family. She's friends with Aurora and has earned enough trust to come and help me whilst you look at Aurora," Narcissa said and Daphne greeted the healer before they headed to a private room and walked in.

"She'll need to strip down to her underwear," Healer Jones said as Narcissa placed Aurora onto the floor.

"Daphne when I sing to her make sure she doesn't try and run," Narcissa said, knowing that Aurora would try and run again. Daphne nodded and Narcissa knelt down and began to sing Scarborough Fair and began to undress Aurora and the tears began to fall from the 11-year-old's eyes and Narcisa cast a heating charm on Aurora and stayed in the young witch's eyesight as the Healer began to assess Aurora and Narcissa kept singing softly despite the fact Aurora was crying so hard.

"Can we stop for a few minutes?" Narcissa asked, "maybe you can just talk to her for a few minute…"

Narcissa didn't even wait and wrapped Aurora in a blanket and then listened as the Healer began to talk to Aurora and find out things. Narcissa looked as she felt a hand on her arm and saw Daphne's hand on her arm and silently thanked the girl before listening to what Aurora had suffered.

The second half of the examination was soon done and Aurora was dressed again and Narcissa made a bubble machine appear and Aurora played with the bubble whilst Daphne watched her.

"I don't need to tell you do I Mrs. Malfoy? You know for yourself…"

"I know what those girls have done. I just wanted her properly checked out," Narcissa said, "what's the verdict?"

"The physical side will fade as I will issue her a potion that will help. Her mental side will take longer because of how long she endured it," Healer Jones said, "she may need dreamless sleep potions and sleep supervision, sleeping in a dorm may end up being a problem. I've put together a list of things that you do and don't do. I gather Draco has discovered some things."

"She loves bubbles as you can see. We have no idea why and she wouldn't tell you," Narcissa said.

"Sometimes one happy memory remains with them and when they see it like Aurora sees any type of bubbles they try to recapture their childhood," Healer Jones said, "that's what I suspect is happening with Aurora. She's behind in her development and it's not a major worry but it will need monitoring. Regular contact with you would help and maybe visits to Hogwarts to see her. Get her doing things she loves, reading, playing with bubbles, even just talking with her friends or Draco will help."

"Draco says anyone singing Scarborough Fair helps calm her down but when she's scared she tries to run or kicks out…"

"Instinctive reactions and reflexes. She'll do that until she knows you don't want to hurt her," the Healer said, "as for that song I think it means something to her but, because of everything that's happened, the reason why it means something to her is lost. The Ball will be a test but her staying with her friends or even you should make her feel safe."

"We're having her at the Manor for half term and her room is next to mine and Lucius' with similar things to mine in it. I'm getting a music box made of the music for Scarborough Fair and then me singing it as that calms her down so much as do hugs and rocking," Narcissa said, "I just want to help her. Do we have a case against the orphanage?" she asked before Aurora walked over and Narcissa pulled the girl onto her lap and Aurora just snuggled into the older witch.

"Yes you do and I think you'd win it with the pages of information I have gathered," Healer Jones said, "it has for sure affected her development and she needs to be treated differently despite the fact she would want to be treated the same."

"I never thought when we took her on we'd have all this to contend with but I wouldn't change it. I can't…I love her," Narcissa said finally admitting it.

"Her weight is a problem but as she eats properly that will come up. I will have the report sent to the relevant people and I will start the complaint rolling," Healer Jones said before Narcissa nodded and sighed,

"She's asleep."

"Because her body gets exhausted when she fights because she thinks she's going to be attacked or hurt in some way," the Healer said, "like I said I've compiled a list that will help you and the family and friends she does have cope and help her to heal. I do want to see her regularly for updates so we can see how she's getting on."

"Thank you Healer Jones. We will get her better," Narcissa said holding Aurora close, "we'll you better little flower. It might take time but we will get there because I will never give up on you. I can't. You need someone and I'm here to save you and save you I will."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey all. It's Tuesday...just where I am but I'm watching a film before bed so am updating now._**  
 ** _Enjoy, LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 14:**

The three had arrived back in Dumbledore's office and Narcissa had to readjust Aurora on her hip as the girl had begun to wake up. It was only then did she realised that Lucius was sat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Lucius," Narcissa said before going and sitting down next to her husband and resting Aurora on her lap, "how long have you been here?"

"Not too long but enough time to learn about her detention," Lucius said, "what happened?"

"Well she tried to run a couple of times but Scarborough Fair calmed her down. Healer Jones said it's possible that song means something to her but why it means something to her is lost because of what she's been through. She cried most of the time at St. Mungo's and she just fell asleep." She managed to reach inside her robes without disturbing Aurora and pulled out copies of the report the healer had compiled. She passed one to Lucius and then one to Dumbledore, "I have more copies for Draco, the staff and anyone else who needs them. Daphne you may let Draco know that we are back," she said before Daphne nodded and bid them goodbye and then headed out of the office.

Lucius had rested his cane by his chair as he was looking at the report before he looked up,

"We have a long way to go with her and we would like to come every weekend and see her and Draco," he said, "it's important that she knows we're around and she has the mirror as well."

"Hopefully I can get the music box made for her and that'll help her sleep at night. I don't know how we are going to deal with the dorm situation," Narcissa said, "I guess we can just see how she goes and if she has to be pulled out then she has somewhere to go to. She needs a safe room as well."

Right at that moment Aurora began to wake up and she blinked as she looked around.

"We're back at Hogwarts and you have detention with Draco and Severus soon," Narcissa said before Draco appeared.

"I hate to interrupt but I need to take Aurora for her detention. It's nothing too bad. It's helping reorganise the Potions cupboard," he said, "well have you seen how many potions Snape has?" Narcissa watched Aurora before deeming the girl had woken up enough before sending her off with Draco and sighed as soon as the office door closed.

"I may have told Healer Jones that I love that child already," Narcissa said, "she was asleep so she never heard but Daphne did. Headmaster we were wondering if it was possible to have Aurora with us at Malfoy Manor over half term week. You see Christmas is always so busy with the annual Malfoy Ball and we want her to be used to the Manor before that happens."

"We already know things will overwhelm her at Christmas and we'd really prefer if she was familiar with the Manor before everyone arrives for the Ball," Lucius said, "she would be back for Hallow'een but we think this would be in her best interests if she saw the Manor before that."

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about it before he nodded and Narcissa let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Thank you Albus," she said, "now we need to discuss how to help Aurora."

Draco and Aurora had arrived in Snape's potions room and was shown all the bottle.

"All I want you to do is put them in alphabetical order," Snape said.

"That's it? I thought detentions were meant to be more difficult than this," Aurora said.

"Your detention is this so please get on with it," Snape said before Aurora felt Draco's hand on her arm and she nodded before beginning to sort the bottles out. Draco sat down and began to look through the report whilst Snape began to mark essays that he had to mark. He kept looking up at Aurora and making sure that she was doing alright.

It had been a good hour when Draco noticed that Aurora had stopped moving. He looked over at his godfather before he went over to her and rested his hand on her arm.

"Aurora?" he asked softly before he saw her eyes unfocused, "Aurora it's Draco. Look at me. What letter is this? What letter are you up to?"

"E…E…" Aurora said before looking at Draco, "E. How far do I have to go to?"

"Half way and then Snape will check it and then he'll put that away and Natalie will do the rest tomorrow," Draco said, "let me help you." Aurora nodded before letting Draco help her.

"I heard the first Hogsmeade visit is next weekend," Aurora said as Draco helped her sort out the bottles.

"Yes. It got put off for some reason but it is now next weekend. Sadly you can't go because you're only a First Year and you have to be Third Year or above but I'll get you a box of Honeydukes sweets. I bet you've never had Honeydukes before," Draco said.

"I'd love to come and pick them out for myself," Aurora said, "I've never seen a wizarding village before… but I can't because I'm just a stupid First Year."

Draco had to quickly grab the bottle as it slipped from Aurora's hand and almost hit the floor. He put it down and took her hands in his,

"If it means that much to you then I will see if I can get the Headmaster to let you come with us. I do think it would be good for you to get out of the Castle…to help with your recovery. I'll help you finish the rest and then you can find Charlotte and I'll speak to Dumbledore." Aurora nodded before the two set about finishing off the potions until Draco went up to Snape and said Aurora had finished and the Potions professor let them go.

Draco saw Aurora back to the Common Room and then headed to the Headmaster's office where he was surprised to find his parents still there.

"Professor I want to take Aurora to Hogsmeade next weekend," Draco said before anyone could speak, "I think it would do her some good to get away from the Castle and she'd be with me, Daph and 'Stori," he said, "she's ever so upset that she can't come and I really do think it would help."

"Draco!" Narcissa said as she looked at her son, "will you calm down and breathe for a minute?"

"Sorry mother," Draco said, taking a breath, "I just had to get it all out."

Lucius watched as the mother spoke to their son before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Well Dumbledore?"

"I guess if you gave your consent and Draco takes responsibility for the child…"

"Aurora," Narcissa said, "her name is Aurora Edwards and she is so precious and my little flower."

"Aurora then I guess it could aid her recovery," Dumbledore said.

"She wears earmuffs to protect her ears from the sounds and noises and a binding spell so they can't stray too far from each other," Narcissa said, "I give my consent."

"And I give mine but Narcissa or myself will be in Hogsmeade too," Lucius said.

"Very well. Aurora can go," Dumbledore said and Draco walked out of the office and hurried down to tell Aurora the good news. The girl was delighted and understood the conditions before she hurried to her dorm to tell Charlotte the good news.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! Another round of updates to be done here and I may be switching my Wizarding World fics to weekly updates but I shall see. Big thanks to everyone reading my stories. Big thanks to Siltems, Toraach, Zsimmons14 and Mercedes1312 for the reviews. It gives me the motivation to keep writing. Part 28 you'll find out what's happening with what's happened to Aurora.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 15:**

Aurora couldn't believe her luck that she was going to be able to go to Hogsmeade with Draco and the sisters but there was a more pressing matter. Aurora had a second hand wand from the orphanage and she was trying to do some magic in Charms but she was failing.

"I think she needs to get the Malfoys to take her home. She's clearly not a witch," someone said.

"Leave her alone! Her wand won't work because it hasn't been brought for her," Charlotte said, "she probably needs to go to Ollivanders and get her own wand." Aurora smiled slightly before feeling Charlotte squeezing her arm gently.

"That is actually right Miss Lewis. Garrick Ollivander says that your wand builds a connection with you and becomes part of you and orphans tend to get passed down wands," Flitwick said, "so they won't connect with their wands. This is not Miss Edwards' fault at all and I'm sure when the Malfoys hear they will take Aurora to Diagon Alley and get her her own wand before the day is out. Lucius Malfoy has a way of finding out things before we can even inform him."

 **Malfoy Manor-Narcissa's study:**

Narcissa was sat behind her desk getting things ordered for Aurora's room. She was just getting the window seat ordered when Lucius walked in.

"Lunchtime we are taking Aurora to Diagon Alley. She cannot perform a single piece of magic," he said and Narcissa looked up. Even just signing forms and ordering stuff she looked glamourous and Lucius couldn't take his eyes off her.

"We are taking her Lucius?" Narcissa questioned, "don't you have a meeting at the Ministry?"

"I've informed the Minister and he has allowed me to accompany you to Diagon Alley and purchase Aurora's new wand and have lunch and then I have to go to the meeting and you get Aurora back to Hogwarts," Lucius responded.

"You have everything sorted. Why won't her wand work?" Narcissa asked.

"Remember she's an orphan…"

"A second hand wand! How did we miss that?"

"I don't know but she cannot perform a basic spell or charm. It looked brand new…What are you doing?" he asked walking over to his wife's desk and looking.

"Her window seat. I think she'll like looking out over the gardens," Narcissa said, "the orphanage didn't appear to have one, well they had one but you could hardly call it a garden. I also think we should find out what she likes. I mean she loves unicorns and fairies and unicorns so I think some fairy lights and another unicorn nightlight would be an idea as well as the constellations on the ceiling. It needs to be calm and soothing for her."

"We'll get her room finished over the weekend. Can't believe Dumbledore's letting us have her over half term," Lucius said, "I mean it's never be done before. Should we bring Charlotte today?"

"The whole situation with Aurora is unusual. Yes I think we should as she is Aurora's friend," Narcissa admitted putting her quill down, "I'll finish this ordering when I return after lunch," she said before kissing Lucius softly and heading off to get ready as it always took Narcissa a while. Well she did have a status to maintain.

 **Hogwarts:**

Aurora had received word that Charlotte was going to Diagon Alley and she was excited that her friend was going to be permitted to go. She followed Snape to the Headmaster's office and looked at Narcissa and gasped.

"Wow!" Aurora breathed, "you look stunning…I mean beautiful." She shrunk back, still afraid that she was going to get hurt for saying things before she felt Narcissa's hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Little Flower. Now let's get you a new wand and both of you fed," the matriarch said softly before taking Aurora over to the fire and looked as Lucius wrapped something around her wrist and Aurora's,

"I'm not taking chances Cissa. You almost let her go last time," he said before doing the same with himself and Charlotte. Narcissa nodded before stepping into the fire and then securing Aurora in her arms before Lucius watched the two disappear in a sea of emerald flames.

Narcissa had just untied the tie as Lucius and Charlotte appeared.

"Let's get her wand first," Lucius said and Narcissa nodded and asked to see Aurora's wand. The young witch got it out and held it out to Narcissa.

"Second hand and cracked in places. No wonder she can't do anything," Narcissa said.

"They were teasing her in Charms about it but me and Professor Flitwick stuck up for her and he explained why it was happening," Charlotte said before Narcissa thanked her and they headed to Ollivanders.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the wandmaker said and bowed, "what can I do for you?"

"This is our foster daughter Aurora and this is the wand she's been using," Lucius said taking the wand from his wife's hands and presenting it to the wandmaker, "she needs a new wand. I don't care what the cost."

The wandmaker assessed the wand before looking at Lucius,

"This wand should never have been given to her. It will not work with her magic at all," he said, "the wand is in poor condition and should have been snapped in half ages ago. I will assure you Mr. Malfoy she will have the wand that works best with her magic."

"Thank you Ollivander," Lucius replied before gently pushing Aurora forwards and she looked before doing as the wandmaker had asked before she flinched at being touched and Narcissa hurried forwards so there wasn't a panic from Aurora.

She remained by the witch's side before Ollivander brought some wands out and Aurora tried the wands but none of them worked.

"I'm not a witch am I?" Aurora said beginning to get upset, "that's why I can't do magic."

"I have an idea. There is a wand but…" Ollivander started.

"Just get it," Lucius said and Ollvinader hurried to retrieve the box and then just got the wand out and passed it to Aurora. The witch felt something tingling inside her and flicked her wand and a Daffodil appeared out of the wand.

"That's the wand!" Narcissa said.

"Curious, very curious…" the wandmaker said.

"What is?" Lucius asked.

"Well the wand is Ebony wood, unicorn hair and exactly the same length as Mrs. Malfoy's. The only difference is the studs form the shape of fairy wings and the core is different. Mrs. Malfoy's is Dragon Heartstring." the wandmaker explained before Narcissa pulled her wand out and placed it next to Aurora's. The similarities were obvious and Narcissa gasped before regaining her composure.

"It's Aurora's wand and we will have it," Lucius said, "it's just a coincidence the wand is strikingly similar to my wife's." He then paid for the wand and led the two Hogwarts witches out and Aurora's eyes fell on Flourish and Blotts, "fine but we need to be quick or we'll miss our lunch reservation."

Narcissa couldn't help but smile as she saw Aurora run inside the bookshop and luckily it was quiet or else Aurora would have been terrified. Narcissa hurried and found the young witch with the fairy and unicorn books and saw the girl looking at two books in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know what one to get," Aurora said, "there's this book on Astronomy I heard about too…"

"You shall have all three books," Narcissa said gathering up the two books and then leading Aurora over to the Astronomy books and Aurora soon had the book in her hand.

"Now I have to pick one," Aurora sighed.

"Why do you say that little flower?" Narcissa asked.

"Because we were only ever allowed one book at the orphanage," Aurora said before feeling a hand on her cheek.

"You are a foster child of the Malfoys now you can have as many books as you want and fairies, unicorns and Astronomy will be featured in your room," Narcissa said before going and paying for the books.

The two headed outside and Narcissa caught sight of Lucius stood with Charlotte. The two hadn't entered the store and Lucius checked his watch before they headed to lunch.

"I have postponed my meeting until tonight at the Manor," Lucius told Narcissa as they sat down at their table.

"I don't want to keep you from the Minister!" Aurora said, "please don't…"

"It's my decision Aurora because the Minister understands the situation. Are you excited for Hogsmeade?" Lucius asked taking Aurora's hand in his own.

"Yes I am. Those girls are going but Draco will keep me safe," Aurora said before looking at her menu.

Lucius watched as Narcissa helped Aurora choose what she was having and saw people looking at them. He and his wife were Legillimens so they were currently talking to each other without Aurora and Charlotte being able to hear.

"So Charlotte. I hear you're a fantastic flier," Narcissa smiled as they waited for their first course.

"Yes I am Mrs. Malfoy. My father is a Quidditch player and he wants me to try out for Slytherin next year but I'd rather not until my third. That and Aurora hasn't been back on a broomstick yet. I don't blame her," Charlotte said, "not after what happened."

Narcissa's electric blue eyes looked up at Lucius before she turned her attention to Aurora.

"We're going to help you with that and everything. You will fly so well eventually," she said before their first course arrived. Aurora waited to see what cutlery to use and the four ate in silence before the plates were collected and the conversation began again.

"So classes are going well then?" Lucius asked.

"Yes they are. The classes are the same but so different at the same time," Charlotte said.

"I'm going to the toilet," Aurora said before getting up and hurrying off to the toilet. It came out of nowhere and instantly Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"Something isn't right," he said, "leave it a couple of minutes and then go and see her." A couple of minutes passed and Narcissa rose from her chair and headed into the witches toilets and found a cubicle locked and there was silence. She looked and saw Aurora's shoes and quickly unlocked the door to find Aurora sat on the floor crying silent tears. She quickly picked the young witch up and held her close and began to sooth her as she kicked out.

"What's wrong my Little Flower?" she asked softly.

"You wish Charlotte was me!" Aurora said before Narcissa tightened her grip on Aurora as the young witch lashed out once more, "you're always talking to her and not me!"

Narcissa looked at Aurora and knew she was being like this because she was scared and feeling left out.

"We're talking about school because we want to know how you're getting on," she said softly, "oh Aurora. We haven't done what we've done just to send you away…"

"The other people did that and then just sent me back…"

"Lucius and I have no intentions of sending you back there. You are staying with us and that is the end of it," she said before holding her little flower close and carrying her back to the table and keeping her on her lap. She told Lucius everything using their mind connection before Lucius went over wiped Aurora's tears away.

Aurora began to calm down just in time for the main course but Narcissa refused to let go of Aurora so she kept her sat on her lap as the two ate their food and kept reassuring her that everything would be OK. What nobody had realised was that Rita Skeeter had been watching and now had a juicy story about the Malfoys to publish and it would be published the very next day.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Almost forgot about this but here you are. (Yes you'll hate Rita Skeeter even more. That pesky beetle.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 16:**

The Daily Prophet arrived at Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor the next morning and Draco and Lucius both read the same article. It was about the lunch in Diagon Alley the previous day

 _ **Malfoy Family Foster Child is Unsafe in Public**_

 _The Scared 28 Malfoy family recently fostered an 11-year-old orphan who they befriended on September 1_ _st_ _this year reports Rita Skeeter. Lucius,41, and Narcissa,40, instantly went to the Ministry of Magic where the Minister himself was involved in speeding up the process. The young witch, Aurora Edwards, was in the care of the Malfoy patriarch and his wife, formerly Narcissa Black and still a member of the Noble House of Black, by the end of the day._

 _Their son Draco, who has just been appointed a Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, didn't appear to be happy at first about the new addition to the family but appears to have adjusted and become protective over the young ward and has even drafted in Daphne and Astoria Greengrass from another Scared 28 family. The three, along with Charlotte Lewis, a fellow First Year Slytherin, are protecting the 11-year-old Malfoy foster child._

 _Mr. Malfoy and his wife have been frequent visitors at the school and Mrs. Malfoy was even seen carrying Miss Edwards into St. Mungo's a few days ago. This backs up the reports that the 11-year-old witch has a problem with her mind. Aurora has been claiming that she has been mistreated at her orphanage and at the hands of two Third Year Gryffindor witches, Natalie Adams and Chloe Daniels._

" _She's lying because she's an orphan and thinks that everyone will bow to her because she's pretty," Adams said, "why would I even hurt or waste my time on her?"_

" _She always has been a loner and weird," Daniels said, "ever since she was able to walk and talk. She has a habit of stealing things that she's never been able to have. She lies all the time."_

 _However Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister Astoria say different._

" _Aurora has suffered greatly, despite people trying to say otherwise. All Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are doing is caring about her wellbeing and want to get her better," Daphne said._

" _She really is a dear little thing and she is not lying about anything," Astoria said, "she's just like a little sister to myself, Daphne and Draco." Young Mr. Malfoy declined to comment and led young Miss Edwards away as I tried to question her._

 _Yesterday Lucius and Narcissa were given permission to take Aurora, and Charlotte Lewis, to Diagon Alley as it had been noted that Aurora's second hand wand wouldn't work at all. The four instantly headed to Ollivanders where the wand was snapped in half and it was noted how similar to Narcissa's wand Aurora's new one was. The matter was labelled a 'coincidence' by Lucius before Narcissa spent some time with Miss Edwards telling her she could have as many books as she wanted in Flourish and Blotts. After the stop in the bookshop the four headed to a popular restaurant where the four had lunch._

 _Everything seemed normal until the young Miss Edwards went to the witches room and then, when she failed to return, Narcissa went after her. It was then that the matriarch was forced to unlock a door and retrieve her foster daughter from the floor and had to stop her kicking out. It appears that that wasn't the first time Aurora has kicked out like that. Narcissa calmed her down in a way that she obviously knew but it does raise the question of how safe is Aurora in public? Is there something more troubling going on that the Malfoys need to address because it's clear that Aurora Edwards needs to be controlled or even put into St. Mungo's before one of her mad and dangerous outbursts causes someone to get hurt. Is she a lunatic? Stay tuned for updates._

Lucius looked at the report before summoning his House Elf to locate Narcissa and bring her to him. The Elf snapped his fingers and soon reappeared with Narcissa.

"That bloody Skeeter woman! She's gone too far this time! Mess with me and say stuff about me but when you insult my foster daughter and call her mad? That is a line that should not be crossed! She talked to those girls and now Aurora is going to be seen as a lunatic who should be locked up!" Lucius practically shouted as soon as his wife had set foot in his study.

Narcissa didn't catch half of what he'd said. She just hurried over and read the article herself before standing there. Yes she was mad, almost as mad as Lucius, but she had to maintain some calm and levelheadedness to the situation.

"You need to speak to the Head Editor and get a retraction sorted and I will use the mirror and track down Aurora because this will set her back further," Narcissa said.

"Are you crazy witch?!" Lucius shouted, "how is that going to help matters?"

"Because you are the only one the Head Editor will listen to! I am the mother and I need try and track down our daughter and make sure she's safe!" Narcissa said, finally erupting causing Lucius to look at her and somehow calm down, "just get to Diagon Alley. We all love you," she said before hurrying out of her husband's study and to their bedroom. She was aware she'd said our daughter but she was their foster daughter so that wasn't exactly lying.

She hurried over to her dressing table and pressed the button on the mirror and waited. She'd made sure that Aurora understood to have the mirror on her at all times.

She had to wait for what felt like an eternity before Aurora finally answered. The first thing that met her was total darkness and the sound of crying.

"Aurora! Where are you? Why is it dark?" she asked instantly trying to keep her anger inside. Oh how she hated that woman right now for what she was doing to Aurora.

"I don't know. I saw the story and then all the whispering and I just ran. I'm a…a lunatic…I ran in here and the door shut and locked. I'm locked away and that's all that matters," Aurora said.

"Rita Skeeter is a nasty woman darling. She gets her kicks from making up nasty stories about people who can't defend themselves. You have Lucius at the Daily Prophet now giving the honest side of the story," Narcissa said, "then we will have to come up to the school and do damage control there."

"Just send me back. I'm too much trouble. I always have been," Aurora cried softly.

"Aurora we are going to get you the help you need. Nobody has bothered to help you. You are nothing of the sort. I'll be on the way soon," Narcissa said, "I won't switch the mirror off either."

"You need to undo this damage!" Lucius said furiously at the editor, "Aurora Edwards is telling the truth about what she's been through." He slammed Aurora's medical file down and watched as the editor read through it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy…"

"That woman spoke to the witches that have landed her in St. Mungo's! Of course they were bound to say she was lying. That's what they do! Now we, Narcissa and myself, have a 11-year-old witch who is probably going to be put back further in her recovery because of your incompetent reporter!"

"Mr. Malfoy I had no idea about the situation…"

"Clearly not!" Lucius shouted as he grabbed the file, "you yes you will sort this mess out in the Evening Prophet or the Daily Prophet tomorrow. If you do not rectify the situation then I will see that you are dismissed from your job!" He glared at the Head Editor before grabbing his cane and sweeping out of the office and apparating back to the Manor.

"Flower!" Lucius called, a little louder and harsher than he meant to before he saw Narcissa hurrying down the stairs.

"Lucius calm down. Aurora's still at Hogwarts but they can't find her…" Narcissa said. At the mention of Aurora Lucius finally began to calm down,

"What do you mean…?" he asked.

"She saw the report and ran off somewhere dark and she's been magically sealed in," Narcissa said before getting the mirror out of her robes, "Aurora I'm still here darling. We're coming now," she said before showing Lucius the mirror. Lucius just took the mirror and put it into Narcissa's robes before they apparated to Hogwarts and soon were hurrying into the Entrance Hall.

"We can't find her anywhere," Snape said, "the Headmaster is keeping everyone in their seats as he explains to them."

"I need Astoria," Narcissa said, taking the mirror out of her robes, "hold on little flower. I'm at Hogwarts now." Snape nodded before hurrying off and retrieving Astoria; Draco following soon behind.

"What do you need?" Astoria asked.

"Something of Aurora's so I can do a locator spell. She's gone silent. Aurora! Please say something," Narcissa said worried that Aurora had done something stupid. She was battling so many demons.

Astoria hurried back and Narcissa performed a spell before beginning to follow Aurora's teddy. Lucius, Draco, Astoria and Snape instantly followed.

"I tried to find her mother but she was gone…" Draco said.

"It's fine Draco we will find her and your father has handled the Daily Prophet," Narcissa said listening for any signs of sound out of the mirror but there was none.

Eventually the teddy stopped outside a room and Narcissa took the bear in her arms and Lucius stepped forwards and magically unlocked the door and threw a lumos maxima spell up into the air and Narcissa instantly grabbed Astoria's arm and hurried forwards once they could establish where Aurora was in the room.

"Severus I need something to wrap her wrist in!" Narcissa instantly called, "that hex cut on her arm has opened up again."

Snape hurried forwards and passed Narcissa a bandage before throwing off a second burst of light. Narcissa took Aurora in her arms and carried her to the Hospital Wing with Astoria and the others before laying Aurora down in a bed and pushing her hair back before breaking the connection on the mirrors. She then laid the teddy next to Aurora and got comfortable in the chair before Madam Pomfrey came to see that nothing was wrong with Aurora.

No sooner had she begun to do that Dumbledore himself walked into the Hospital Wing.

"I've explained as much as I can without disclosing information," he said.

"That's beside the point!" Lucius said rounding on the headmaster, "the damage has already been done. Narcissa and I want a room here at Hogwarts. We will just have to come backwards and forwards and possibly stay here sometimes…"

"Lucius…" Narcissa said, "keep your voice down. The last thing I wasn't is her coming around to you having a raised voice but yes a room here would be a good idea to aid her recovery." Lucius looked at his wife before going over to them.

"Why has she been knocked out?" he asked.

"The room she was in has a powerful sleeping charm on it," Snape said, "she will come around once her body starts realising it isn't in that room anymore."

Narcissa sighed before looking at Lucius,

"She said to send her back because she's too much trouble…"

"No. She's never going back there. They did this to her and we will undo it Flower. She can be the little flower because one day she'll be as beautiful as you and we will have our missing child back and they will be as handsome as me and you'll have Aurora and we will have a complete family," he said before looking up at Draco and Astoria, "we'll let you know when she's awake. You'd better get to class." Draco nodded before heading off with Astoria and Lucius went to speak to Madam Pomfrey.

To Narcissa's surprise the Headmaster sat down opposite her and made a knitting pattern magazine appear from nowhere as they waited for Aurora to wake up. Narcissa wasn't going to leave her side no matter how long that took.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Happy Monday y'all! UK is in the middle of a heatwave and I'm melting.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 17:**

"Where will our room be?" Narcissa asked the Headmaster.

"In the staff area with room for Aurora to stay if she needs to which I'm guessing will be probably tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Lucius has probably gone to make sure that retraction is printed in the Evening Prophet," Narcissa said before looking at Aurora, "hard to believe something so fragile and precious has managed to break through into our family."

"They say the most beautiful are also the most damaged," Dumbledore said, "you should know that Narcissa after everything that's happened in your family."

"I will tell her everything when she's old enough Dumbledore. Right now I have to figure out a way of telling her that Rita Skeeter gets her kicks out of hurting people and being untruthful," Narcissa said softly before pushing Aurora's hair out of her face as the young witch finally began to wake up.

"Narcissa," Aurora said softly as her eyes began to open.

"Hey little Flower," Narcissa said softly helping Aurora to sit up. She passed her a glass of water and waited until she'd drank it before speaking again, "Lucius is sorting everything out."

"The woman said I'm insane…a lunatic…" Aurora said, "am I?"

"No! Of course you're not. You're just a girl who bad things have happened to," Narcissa said softly, "but you really did scared me as you answered the mirror and nobody could find you."

"I didn't mean to scare anyone. I had to get away before they locked me up…"

Narcissa's heart broke and she pulled Aurora onto her lap and held her close,

"Nobody is going to lock you up Aurora. That's in the past now darling," she said as the doors opened and Aurora whimpered before she saw it was Lucius and relaxed.

"It's all in hand. A retraction will be printed be printed in both the Evening Prophet and the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning," Lucius said, "has she been checked over?"

"Of course she has Lucius. She hasn't long woken up. That was a powerful enchantment on that room," Narcissa said before smiling as Lucius stroked Aurora's cheek.

"Where will our room be?" Lucius asked.

"In the staff area with room for Aurora," Dumbledore said, "Narcissa doesn't want her to go back to the dorm tonight and I don't blame her. Once the Evening Prophet is out things will change yet again."

"We wish to be shown to our room and Charlotte Lewis, Draco and the Greengrass Sisters to know where it is," Narcissa said, causing Dumbledore to call a House Elf who took the Malfoys and Aurora to the assigned room.

As soon as they'd entered the room Aurora went over to the window and instantly sat down in the seat before Narcissa found Lucius's arms around her and the two stood there just watching Aurora as she looked out of the window.

"Why have you suddenly decided to show me more affection?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I want to show Aurora that we do love each other and there is love in our Manor," Lucius said before kissing his wife's cheek softly, "we'll be having dinner in here with Aurora as we need to spend time with her as her foster parents."

"What about the Evening Prophet?" Narcissa asked.

"It will be delivered here to me by a speedy owl," Lucius said.

"You really have thought of everything haven't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course I have my flower," Lucius said before going and unpacking his things, "we'll be backwards and forwards so I only have the basics here but it's better than nothing," he said. Narcissa took a quick look and saw Aurora reading a book so she went to help Lucius unpack their things.

"I'll probably stay here for a few days," Narcissa said, "it's not ideal but she has to come first," Narcissa said, "everything we do now we have to think about her and how it affects her."

"Yes we do but once she gets help and matures a little she will be able to understand things more and cope more on her own. When are you going to tell her?" Lucius questioned.

"Dumbledore asked me the exact same question. He also said that the most beautiful can often be the most damaged," Narcissa sighed, "I know that's true for me…but Aurora…?"

"Is exactly the same as you and that is why she has the connection with you Cissa," Lucius said kissing her forehead softly and letting her unpack some of her stuff.

A while later and Aurora was laid on her stomach on the window seat, Lucius was at a desk working through some Ministry work and Narcissa was organising more Winter Ball bits and bobs when a noise from the window disturbed Aurora. She looked up and opened the window and the owl flew straight over to Lucius.

"Stay there Aurora," Lucius said as Narcissa hurried over to Lucius and they looked at the newspaper. Clearly the Evening Prophet had arrived.

 _ **Public Apology to the Malfoy Family from the Editor in Chief:**_

 _The editor in chief wishes to apologise to the Malfoy family and Miss Aurora Edwards for the damage and distress the article by Rita Skeeter in this morning's Daily Prophet has caused._

 _As soon as the Prophet had been distributed I was personally visited by Mr. Lucius Malfoy himself and he was rather unhappy. I can't blame him actually after learning what I did._

 _I was shown young Aurora's medical report that was compiled during the recent visit to St. Mungo's and it does make for rather horrifying reading. This young witch, who was at_ _Mrs. Davis' orphanage for witches based in London, had been severely let down by the very system that was in place to protect young witches like Miss Edwards. She was clearly let down by the system and was telling the truth about everything that has happened._

 _I personally contacted St. Mungo's for any comment and a spokeswitch replied with:_

" _Miss Aurora Edwards was indeed here with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and was seen by the Malfoy's family healer a few days ago. It was an emotional and tough visit which was treated with the upmost confidentiality and sensitivity given how young Miss Edwards is. Both physical and mental reports were made and both will be used as evidence against the orphanage."_

 _Mr. Malfoy confirmed that they will be seeing lawyers' advice and will be suing the orphanage for their clear failings in protecting Miss Edwards from the bullies that clearly had her targeted out from the start of her time at the orphanage._

 _So I am personally sorry for any damage and distress that was caused to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, their son Draco, Aurora and their friends. Rest assured the matter will be severely dealt with at the Daily Prophet._

Aurora watched the two adults and wondered what was going on before she saw Narcissa beckoning her over so she went over and Narcissa wrapped an arm around Aurora and let her read the article and then smiled softly.

"They apologised," she said softly.

"I told you Lucius would fix it. Now we'll be having dinner just the three of us and you'll be staying here in that bed overnight," Narcissa said, "so carry on reading and I'll call you when it's time." Aurora nodded and headed back to the window seat and resumed her reading as Lucius and Narcissa both carried on with their work. One problem dealt with and no doubt another one would follow no doubt.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Another Monday update for you all and hope you like it.**_

 _ **LM xx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 18:**

"Hat and coat," Draco said.

"Check," Astoria said, "scarf…"

Check," Daphne said, "gloves, check. One Aurora ready for Hogsmeade?"

"Check," Aurora said as she looked at the older three Slytherins. Hogsmeade day had arrived and Aurora was excited and nervous. She promised to remember everything so she could tell Charlotte everything she'd seen.

"We'd better go," Astoria said before the three made her way out of the Common Room and went to Mr. Filch to be ticked off. Astoria handed in her form before the attention shifted to Aurora.

"She's a First Year. She's not allowed to go," Filch said.

"Yes she is you cretin. Check under the name of Malfoy," Draco said, "you should see Aurora Edwards' name. She is under my mother and father's care and has been given special permission."

The tone of voice Draco had used made her jump but Astoria wrapped an arm around the young witch before Filch looked.

"My apologise Mr. Malfoy. You four may go," he said and the four joined some of the walkers.

"We walk to the village?" Aurora asked.

"It's not far," Draco said before he pointed out the village to Aurora.

"It looks so pretty," Aurora said, "can we go to Honeydukes first?"

"Yes we can," Daphne said before the four walked closer and closer to the village.

"The noise may startle you," Astoria said before looking at Aurora, "if it does one of us will stand outside with you." Aurora nodded before gasping as she could finally see the High Street and all the shops.

The four joined the chaos before Aurora looked in her pockets and gasped before starting to cry.

"I can't get anything! I forgot my purse," she said.

"Don't worry Aurora. We'll get you whatever you want. No buts Aurora," Draco said, "mother sent me money for you and you'll soon have access to our money account." Aurora nodded before finding Draco holding her hand and looking at her, "I have some earmuffs. Now I can put these on if you want. They'll make it less noisy in Honeydukes."

"Yes please Draco," Aurora said before Draco gently put the earmuffs on and took her hand and led her into Honeydukes and grabbed a basket before pulling Aurora's right earmuff off slightly.

"Whatever you want put it in the basket and then once I've given you a thumbs up we can go around and see what you want," he said before Aurora nodded and he put the earmuff back on her ear.

She looked around and gasped as she saw the sweets. It was a bittersweet moment for Draco as he was happy Aurora was there but reminded she'd probably never seen sweets in such vast quantities. He remembered she liked Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts' Beans and instantly put two lots of each and then 2 giant bars of Honeydukes chocolate before putting some in for himself and then he gave Aurora the thumbs up.

Aurora looked around before picking up a couple of chocolate wands, Mice Pops and Jelly Slugs. Then some sugar quills and sugared butterfly wings before telling Draco that she'd got enough. She watched as he spoke to Daphne and then took Aurora to pay for the pile of sweets before taking her outside and removing the earmuffs,

"We'll wait for the girls and then show you around the other shops. We'll see if we can get you your own writing set," Draco said.

"Tommes and Scrolls too please," Aurora said.

"OK but after the writing set," Draco said before Daphne and Astoria joined them, "we're going to see about getting Aurora a Malfoy writing set and a Unicorn quill and then Tommes and Scrolls and then The Three Broomsticks for lunch."

Draco made sure he had Aurora close to him as they walked to the quill shop and went straight up to the owner with Aurora.

"Hello Scrivenshaft. This is my foster sister and we want a Unicorn quill and a fairy themed one, neither very childish and that can be used for a few years. Then she also requires a personalised writing set with the Malfoy Family Crest on it," Draco said.

"Can I have a Unicorn printed on it and a fairy? And can it be unicorn colours?" Aurora asked.

"Well why aren't you writing this all down? Send the bill to Malfoy Manor and we'll be back to collect it at 4:30pm sharp," he said before leading Aurora out and then they headed to Tommes and Scrolls.

They walked in and Aurora gasped and ran towards the books before looking back at the three and her face was just so childlike and full of joy.

"Books…she loves books," Astoria said.

"Just like my mother," Draco said softly before watching as Aurora brought a couple of books over to Draco and he looked before Astoria took them out of his hands.

"I'll get these," she said.

"'Stori no. She's…" Draco started before he was interrupted.

"Like a little sister to both of us," Astoria replied, "you've brought her the sweets so let us get the books," she said before Draco eventually relented and let Astoria get the books before they headed to The Three Broomsticks.

They found a booth that was in a corner and someone came to take their order rather quickly. Draco ordered for Aurora so she wouldn't be overwhelmed before he suddenly moved closer to Aurora as Natalie stopped in front of their table.

"She's a First Year. What's she doing here?" she questioned.

"She has special permission," Draco said, "and my parents agreed."

"Throw the Malfoy name around why don't you?" Natalie said.

"Remember you're talking to two Prefects here Adams. Now leave," Daphne said before they were finally left alone and the Butterbeer arrived and the food. Aurora's eyes widened at the huge slice of chocolate cake and she took a fork and began to eat it, legs swinging under the table before she took a sip of Butterbeer and smiled,

"Butterbeer is yummy!" Aurora said before Astoria stroked her hair and Draco watched and Daphne smirked noticing before they finished eating their food before Draco looked at the time.

"We're due at Scrivenshafts soon to collect Aurora's writing set," Draco said, "you two finish up here and seeing as Aurora has finished her cake I'll take her with me and meet you outside. Ready Aurora?"

Aurora nodded and got her winter wear on before Draco led her back to Scrivenshafts to collect Aurora's writing set and quills. Aurora instantly fell in love with her quills and then she was shown the writing set and she gasped when she saw the box.

"I put Malfoy on it," Scrivenshaft explained, "I didn't know what surname to put so I put Malfoy," he said before opening it and there was the professional unicorn coloured envelope and saw the unicorn and fairy in three corners and the Malfoy Crest at the top and then her name at the top.

"It's perfect! Thank you sir!" Aurora said before Scrivenshaft bowed his head and packaged everything up and then the two met up with Daphne and Astoria and made their way back to the Castle. Aurora delighted with everything she'd got. For one day she'd been just a normal witch without a care in the world and she was going to use her new writing set to write to Narcissa and tell her everything even though she'd use the mirror and tell her everything. Aurora wanted to actually write using her new writing set because she couldn't believe how much her life had changed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone! The UK has rain for the first time in forever. Got a busy week so uploading today before it all starts. Big thanks to everyone reading this still and BlindKitten97 and Torrach for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 19:**

 **Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius was in his study working through some paperwork for the legal case against the orphanage when his personal House Elf, Cypress, appeared.

"Master an owl has arrived and I have retrieved the letter and brought it to you," Cypress bowed before taking the unopened letter over to Lucius and then disapparated with a pop as he was dismissed.

He sat and read the letter before his eyes widened and he was soon sweeping out from his study and then straight to his wife's. She was busy finishing off the final touches for Aurora's room and the Christmas Balls preparations.

"Cissa…I just received a letter and I know everything," he said as he just walked into his wife's study.

"Know what?" Narcissa asked.

"Pansy Parkinson and Natalie Adams are cousin," Lucius said, "that's why they're so friendly and Pansy knew who Aurora was when she'd never even met her." He passed Narcissa the letter and watched as she read it.

"Natalie's family were disowned but the two found each other when Natalie started at Hogwarts," Narcissa sighed, "we need to warn Draco, Astoria and Daphne without Aurora knowing. I think Charlotte should know too. The last thing she needs to learn about is the connection between the two girls."

"Well we can pull the three of them out during their lessons. Charlotte could be a problem though," Lucius said.

"Actually it won't be," Narcissa said, "let's get this done with," she said before the two apparated to Hogwarts and asked to see Draco, Charlotte, Daphne and Astoria.

Eventually all four students were in Snape's office whilst Aurora was in Charms. Charlotte had been grabbed when Aurora hadn't been looking during the chaos of traveling to classes.

"Mother, father what is going on?" Draco finally asked after neither parent had spoken for a few moments.

"We know some information and felt that you needed to know for Aurora's sake but we don't want her to know," Lucius said.

"Pansy Parkinson and Natalie Adams are cousins," Narcissa said, "Natalie's family was disowned and the two realised after Natalie started at Hogwarts."

"So Pansy knew who Aurora was because of Natalie…? So she really is in danger?" Astoria quizzed, "all she's done is try and be normal. It's not fair."

Silence filled the office as everyone digested what had been said. Draco had an arm on Astoria's shoulder and Charlotte was sat on Daphne's lap. Snape was listening before he sighed,

"I will also watch over her. I am her Head of House."

"Thank you Severus," Narcissa said, "that information does not leave this room. The last thing we need is Aurora finding out because she will freak out and have a panic attack and probably hide. She is also finally settling down as well." There was a general mummer of agreement because Snape took Charlotte up to the Charms classroom just as the lesson ended and explained why Charlotte had missed it.

Aurora and Charlotte made their way down to the Great Hall and Aurora found herself pushed against the doors as Natalie, Chloe and Pansy walked passed. Aurora sat down next to Astoria and sighed. She grabbed the nearest goblet and began to drink from it clearly not wanting to eat anything.

"Aurora you need to eat something," Astoria said before doing something that she shouldn't have done. She put a sausage on a fork and then tried to feed Aurora. To her surprise the witch opened her mouth and ate the food so Astoria just carried on feeding the young witch until she'd had enough.

"She knows something," Draco said once Aurora and Charlotte had headed off to lesson, "she's not stupid."

Charlotte had been kept back after her class and Aurora decided that the Great Hall was the safest place for her to sit as there were other students around. She sat down and made sure she had a Goblet of drink close by before she settled down to read her book. Reading had always been Aurora's way to escape from the problems she was having and knowing that Narcissa loved reading as well gave the young witch some comfort that she wasn't alone.

She sighed happily as she had a sip of her pumpkin juice before she carried on reading her book. It was one that Astoria had brought her at the weekend and she had been dying to read it. She should have been doing her homework but wanted to read to calm down after the day before she attempted her homework. She'd barely started reading before she found the book snatched out of her hands and she looked up and froze when she saw who it was.

"Give me back my book Pansy," Aurora said.

"How old are you again? This is a book on Unicorns," Pansy said.

"And? So what? I love Unicorns," Aurora said, "give me back my book now. Pansy stop!" she screamed as she saw Pansy going to rip some pages out of the book.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Parkinson," came Snape's voice before he took the book from Pansy's hand and gave it back to Aurora, "both of you. With me now."

Aurora followed instantly before Pansy followed a few steps behind. They headed to Snape's office and Aurora instantly went over to Draco and he held her close.

"I caught Miss Parkinson about to destroy Aurora's book," Snape explained.

"She deserves it," Pansy said.

"No she doesn't and neither does she deserve you and your poisonous cousin Natalie making things harder for her," Draco said, instantly jumping to Aurora's defence.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Aurora asked before she looked at Draco. The wizard sighed,

"Mother and father came to visit earlier and told us that Natalie and Pansy here are cousins and that is how Pansy has been able to single you out from the start with Natalie and Chloe."

Aurora pushed herself back and out of Draco's arms and looked around at everyone. She couldn't speak as she looked at them. Finally some words managed to exit her mouth,

"You all knew?" she questioned and watched as they all nodded, "and you never thought to tell me.2

"We were under orders from father," Draco said quickly and everyone realised that Draco was trying not to damage Aurora's relationship with Narcissa as no doubt her friendship with Astoria was about to be broken.

"What about Narcissa?" Aurora asked.

"She wanted to tell you…" Astoria said.

"But she got overruled…" Daphne said.

"He just wanted to protect you Aurora," Draco said before trying to put the young witch close and hold her but she pushed him away and took one look at everyone in the room before running out of the office and as far away as she possibly could.

She found herself on the forth floor thinking that she needed somewhere to hide and then suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere so she quickly went inside it and looked around. There were rows and rows of books and comfy chairs by a fireplace. Aurora went and sat down in a chair by the fireplace and carried on reading her book and then did her homework. She didn't want to talk to anyone. They had all betrayed her, well that's what she thought, and that hurt her so much right at that moment in time.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey y'all something a bit different coming up here from now on (yes that is a Greatest Showman reference) in that my WW fics will be updated once a week now as AO3 has caught up with Hidden Child as well. So I decided to update all three on here weekly now as well. Big thanks to everyone reading this still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 20:**

Aurora had shut herself off to everyone including Charlotte after learning that her so-called best friend knew but didn't tell her. She had even stopped sending Estella to Malfoy Manor. She had completely closed off and then she kept disappearing and nobody was able to find her.

Draco was worried because, according to Astoria and Charlotte, Aurora's bed remained undisturbed some nights and nobody heard her come back in at all some nights. It was like she didn't want to be around anyone.

"I wonder where she's going," Draco mused out loud, "the only time she's ever seen is lessons and then she disappears."

"What's your mother saying?" Astoria asked.

"She's worried. She hasn't heard from her either," Draco said, "she's got the mirror on her but she's even ignoring that as well despite the fact mother had nothing to do with it."

"Well where is she going? She's either coming down after we eat or she's not eating at all," Daphne said worried, "your mother finished her healer training didn't she Draco?"

"Yes she did luckily and Healer Jones as said that mother can heal minor incidents," Draco told them, "but we need to find her and pin her down and then summon mother."

"We have to be able to find her first and she's making that impossible because she's not returned to the Common Room in days," Astoria said, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder as the wizard sighed, "we will find her Draco. She'll make herself known to us and then we can sort this out."

 **Malfoy Manor-Aurora's almost finished bedroom:**

Narcissa was sat in Aurora's almost finished bedroom looking out of the window at the peacocks. She'd never gone this long without talking to her little flower and it was honestly killing her. She could understand that Aurora was hurt and upset by everything but she had also learnt that Draco had admitted that Narcissa had wanted to tell her but still she didn't want to talk to Narcissa. That worried the matriarch, especially after her son's latest letter saying that Aurora wasn't even at mealtimes, and that she wasn't returning to the dungeons at night.

The one thing Narcissa had learnt about Hogwarts was that it was massive as she and Lucius had often snuck away to be in each other's company before he'd left Hogwarts and they'd been paired off to restore the Black Family honour and increase the Malfoys position in society. She'd gradually fallen in love with him, despite them being friends at Hogwarts. It was partly them being friends that had made their parents matched them together and the rest was history. They'd had trouble conceiving and then Draco had come along and when Draco had been a year old they'd decided to try again but it took just under 3 tears before their second baby had been born and cruelly taken away from them moments after birth. Yes Aurora was easing the pain slightly but Narcissa wanted to hold their child and make up for all the lost memories that they'd lost.

"Cissa…?" It was Lucius who'd spent the best part of 10 minutes looking for her, "I should have known you'd be in here."

"There's still no news Lucius. It's been almost a week," Narcissa said softly, "what if we've lost her too?"

Lucius saw the worry in his wife's eyes and went over and held her hands,

"We haven't lost her. She's just doing the only thing she knows to cope with something like this. Shut herself away," he said softly.

"That Potter boy has a map according to Severus that tells the viewer where everyone is in the Castle. I know we hate him but we need to find Aurora and he may be the only one who can find her. Please write to Draco and ask him to ask that Potter boy."

"As long as you come and get something to eat Flower," Lucius said and Narcissa nodded and let him lead her downstairs.

 **Hogwarts:**

Draco received a letter from his father the next day and he waited in the shadows before seeing Harry coming and pulled him into the shadows and away from the crowds.

"What are you doing Malfoy?!" Harry instantly said.

"Shut up Potter and listen," Draco hissed, "Aurora keeps disappearing and mother is worried about her, extremely worried about her. I know about that map of yours."

"How…?"

"Snape's my godfather," Draco said, "anyway look for Aurora Edwards or Malfoy I'm not sure what that map of yours will have her as and as soon as you know where she's going get a message to me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will be responsible if anything happens to her," Draco said, "find her and get a message to me and tell nobody. Or else," he warned before walking away.

Draco had told Astoria about Harry and his map and how he was going to use it to find Aurora. It was risky putting his faith in Harry Potter helping him to find Aurora but it was that or the young witch kept cutting herself off from everyone and not giving them a chance to explain why they'd chosen to keep it a secret from her. It did hurt Draco that Aurora was shutting his mother out but once she managed to explain to Aurora the reasons then maybe the 11-year-old would be able to see why everyone hadn't told her.

It was a couple of days after when Harry finally managed to make a breakthrough as he saw Aurora on the Forth Floor and then she disappeared. He asked Hermione about it and then she told him about the Room of Requirement and that he needed to get an enchanted message to someone. Of course this meant he had to reveal everything but, although she wasn't happy about it, Hermione enchanted the message after Harry had written it before sending it down to the dungeons.

Draco was sat in the Prefects' area of the Common Room when the note had arrived. He quickly scribbled a note to his mother before hurrying over to Astoria,

"Send this note with Estella. Tell her to fly to Mistress Narcissa; she's faster than my Eros. I've written for her to bring Estella back," he said, "I'm heading to the Room of Requirement. No wonder why we haven't seen her. She can wish for anything in there. As soon as my parents arrive bring them to me. Just think of me and Aurora and it'll let you in," Draco said before giving her the letter and hurrying off to find Aurora. Astoria jumped to her feet and hurried off to send the letter to Narcissa as fast as she could.

Draco had hurried to the Forth Floor and looked at the wall before thinking about Aurora and then he opened his eyes and he saw a door in front of him and then he opened the door and walked in.

He then looked around and he then knew that Aurora had been in the room and he had the feeling she was in the room still because everything was as it would be if someone was still in the room. What he didn't know was that Aurora was hidden in the shadows shaking thinking she was now in trouble…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey y'all. Last updates for July here. Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing. I'll name you next week.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 21:**

"Aurora! I know you're in here somewhere," Draco said, stood in the middle of the room, "mother's worried about you as am I. Please Aurora. I know you were mad at first but now everyone is worrying about you. Aurora please."

"Am I in trouble?" came Aurora's voice from the shadows.

"No of course not," Draco said before casting lumos and then saw a scared looking Aurora and he hurried over to her and wrapped his arms around her before picking her up and taking her over to the sofa.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Aurora asked as Draco sat her on his lap.

"Aurora no you're not," Draco said before turning serious, "however you have had a lot of people worried. My mother has been sorting out your bedroom and losing her mind because she hasn't heard from you. I know you're mad for us for not telling you but we wanted to protect you from the truth. You'd have been even more scared than you already are if you had known the truth," he said before pulling the mirror out of Aurora's bag and pressing the button and waiting for a minute before a gasp made Aurora jump and Draco tightened his grip on Aurora.

"Mother please tell her she's not in any trouble. She seems to think she is," Draco said.

"You lied to me!" Aurora said crossing her arms and having a strop, "everyone did! I don't like it when people lie."

Narcissa had been reminded that Aurora would be childlike, well even more childlike for her age.

"My darling girl. I wanted to tell you but everyone else decided to keep it a secret. Those two girls have put you through enough and we didn't want to put you through more pain. I was going to come and tell you as soon as I had permission from the Headmaster," Narcissa said.

"You…still lied to me!" Aurora said and Draco had to tighten his grip even more and Narcissa instantly began to sing Scarborough Fair and Aurora began to calm down and eventually fell asleep.

"Where are you?" Narcissa asked.

"The Room of Requirement, Forth Floor," Draco replied.

"I should have remembered. That's where your father and I went off to," Narcissa smiled as she remembered back.

"What did you come here for?" Draco asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't as innocent as everyone believes when I married your father," Narcissa said with a playful smirk.

"Mother spare me the details. Are you coming to check on her?" he son questioned before Narcissa nodded and said she was before ending the mirror connection.

Draco wondered when his mother would be arriving before the door opened. He instantly pointed his wand at the person before hearing his mother's voice.

"I see your father taught you well," she said before looking at Aurora and slowly waking her up.

"Mummy?" Aurora said without thinking as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes darling it's mummy," Narcissa said before standing Aurora up and pointing her wand at the 11-year-old and moving it up and down her. Aurora just stayed still, a sign that she now trusted Narcissa.

Narcissa waited for the wand to finish telling her things before she looked at Draco,

"A little dehydrated and under fed but I get the feeling the House Elves have been feeding her whilst she's been in here but she's still not eating enough for her to get to the healthy weight she's been set," she said before sitting down next to Draco and pulling Aurora onto her lap, "Little Flower why did you come and hide in here?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No darling. You just had everyone worried about you," Narcissa said.

"At first it was because I wanted to stay away from everyone because I was mad at everyone," Aurora said, "but then it turned into a place where I could hide and not be bullied by anyone. I just could be who I wanted and be left alone. I thought it was OK to be in here," she said.

"It is OK but you need to tell people where you are next time because we were all worried about you. I wanted to tell you and the fact that you didn't answer my mirror calls hurt me," Narcissa said before Aurora just looked at her and began to cry softly and Narcissa wrapped her arms around Aurora and held her close, rocking her gently, softly singing to her to calm her down.

Eventually Aurora calmed down and Narcissa stroked her hair,

"We got worried because of everything that you've been through. Anything could have happened to you and we wouldn't have known where you were. Now I want you to go back to the Common Room with Draco and tell someone you trust if you're coming up here and when."

"OK mummy. I'm sorry," Aurora said before Narcissa softly kissed her little flower's head and smiled softly before Draco rose from his seat and gathered up Aurora's bag and took her from his mother and headed back to the Common Room with her and Narcissa headed back to Malfoy Manor.

 **Malfoy Manor, Aurora's finished bedroom, Two days later:**

Narcissa was just finishing off the final touches to Aurora's bed and went and stood by the door and looked around the room before feeling some arms around her waist.

"It's perfect," Lucius said, "she'll probably be scared about the size at first but we'll do what we have to to make her feel safe here."

"What if she doesn't Lucius? What if the Manor is too big and scary for her. She's just a baby," Narcissa said looking at Lucius.

"Cissa I think as long as you're around she'll be OK. I will be at the Ministry and I'd like to take her there at some point. I know her official announcement is at the Christmas Ball but I think she should meet the Minister for Magic."

"It's Aurora's choice Lucius," Narcissa replied, "it might be too much for her. I'm not ready to expose her to that."

"You are her main parent," Lucius said thinking, "I guess you're right. Lilly!" A sudden pop and the House Elf appeared.

"Master called?" she said.

"Yes. Miss Aurora's room is ready so please make sure it remains clean and maintained. She will be arriving in three days time," Lucius said before Lilly bowed and disappeared, "come and see what I've done in your study," he said before taking his wife's delicate hand and leading her to her study.

Narcissa wondered what her husband had done in her study before he led her inside and pointed to a corner and Narcissa gasped as she saw an area set up for Aurora with her own desk and bookcase and everything.

"I thought you'll have work to do for the Christmas Ball so she could sit in here with you and do her homework," Lucius said before Narcissa kissed him softly,

"It's perfect. Thank you," she said before Lucius pushed her against the door and kissed her hard before pulling away, "and so was that," she gasped.

"She's going to be OK Cissa," he said softly as he held her close and kissed her forehead, "she'll be fine once she's here I promise you. We'll make her feel so at home she won't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"I hope you're right Lucius. I hope you're right."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Happy August everyone! And the work explosion has happened so I will try and keep parts coming but bare with me. Just to say some of my fics get updated weekly and others every two weeks because some fics I can write easier than other and the ones I struggle with I want to make sure they're the best they can be. Big thanks for reading this and to Nadasnape for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 22:**

Three days passed and Aurora was sat in Dumbledore's office as she was waiting for Narcissa to come and get her. It was the half term break but, for Aurora, it was also time for her to go to Malfoy Manor and see her foster home for the first time.

Draco had spent most of the morning telling Aurora about the Manor and realised that the poor girl was now terrified of the Manor and that was the last thing he had wanted to do as it was going to be her home. He was also sat with his foster sister as they waited for Narcissa to arrive.

Eventually the flames turned emerald and Draco rushed forwards to explain to his mother before Narcissa just nodded. Clearly she wasn't happy with her son before she turned to Aurora and walked over to her and crouched down,

"You won't be going anywhere alone little flower," Narcissa said softly before placing a kiss on Aurora's head and lifting the girl onto her hip and taking her bag and putting it onto her back. She did look rather weird but she grabbed some Floo Powder and then stood in the fire and soon the two disappeared from Draco's sight.

"We're here my little flower. Lucius is at the Ministry today so it's just us," Narcissa said before she carefully put Aurora down on the floor before there was a pop and Aurora screamed out.

"Daisy and Lilly heard the Floo alert so we came down Mistress Narcissa."

"Yes but you should have waited. Now you have just scared Miss Aurora," Narcissa said.

"Sorry Mistress," the two House Elves said and bowed before Narcissa turned to Aurora and looked at her.

"We have House Elves that attend to us Aurora," Narcissa explained, "mine is Daisy here. Yours is also here. Lilly!"

Aurora looked as one of the House Elves stepped forwards and bowed,

"Mistress Narcissa and Miss Aurora," she bowed and Aurora finally peeped her head around and saw the House Elf and nodded.

"You can stand up now Lilly," Aurora said and Lilly stood up straight as Narcissa gave Lilly a bag.

"This is Miss Aurora's bag. Please take it to her room and Daisy? We will have lunch in the parlour in 15 minutes before dinner will be served at 7pm when Master Lucius returns from the Ministry." Both Elves nodded before they disapparated.

Narcissa then took Aurora's coat off and hung it up.

"Our cloaks and outdoor wear stays here as this is the Floo and Apparation point for Malfoy Manor," she explained, "I will show you everywhere after lunch. We need to get you some indoor shoes." Aurora just nodded and Narcissa pushed some of the girl's hair behind her ears before Narcissa's delicate hand wrapped around Aurora's hand and she led her to the parlour.

The 11-year-old looked around and took everything in before she was gently pushed into the parlour. She saw the windows and gasped as she ran over to them and looked out over the garden, her little face made Narcissa smile.

"The parlour, dining room, library, my study, the master bedroom and your room all overlook the gardens. Lucius doesn't care much for the gardens," Narcissa explained as she sat down at the table and signed some forms, "we need to see about your dresses and things for here."

Aurora nodded,

"I still need more new things? I thought I had everything," she said.

"No quite yet but we are almost there," she said before the House Elves brought the lunch in and Narcissa asked for her chair to be moved next to Aurora's before she sat down and poured Aurora some tea and watched as the girl took a sandwich and began to eat it.

"Sorry," Aurora said, "should I have waited?"

"If it's just us then I don't mind but if Lucius or anyone else is around then you wait," Narcissa explained and Aurora nodded before having a sip of her tea.

Lunch was a slow and relaxed affair before Narcissa summoned the House Elves to clear the lunch things away before she smiled and took Aurora's hand and began to lead her back to the foyer and front doors.

Narcissa kept Aurora close.

"There is a certain way I want to show you things but I want you to see the library and your room last. It's a very big house for someone as tiny as you but you won't be going anyone alone," Narcissa said before beginning the tour of the Manor.

"I'm going to need a map to find my way around this place," Aurora sighed, "I'll never remember where everything is."

"That's why we got permission to bring you here for the half term break," Narcissa explained before she looked and pointed, "That area is for the guests so you only really have one half of the Manor to worry about. You will have to be shown down there later but for now I only want to worry about the family rooms."

"What about the gardens? Don't you have Peacocks and horses?" Aurora asked as she looked around.

"Yes we do and I will show you the gardens tomorrow, for now though, the family area. Yes you are family," Narcissa said as she saw the look on Aurora's face.

She took Aurora's hand and showed her around explaining the room and their uses. She showed her the unicorn and fairy area of her study and Aurora squealed softly as she saw. It had colouring books and pens as there was no way Aurora could write with a quill and writing paper and blank notebooks. Lucius had really outdone himself.

"You can sit over at your desk whilst I work on signing off on things that only I can," Narcissa explained, "I'll show you your room after dinner but there's one more room to show you for now," she said before resting Aurora on her hip. She could tell the girl was getting tired, "but you'll like this room," she said before walking to the room and then getting Aurora to close her eyes and then Narcissa pushed the door open and then walked to the centre of the room before telling Aurora to open her eyes.

The smile on Narcissa's face was only outsized by Aurora's gasp.

"Go and get a book and I'll read to you," the blonde smiled before placing Aurora onto the floor and pointing her over to some books. Aurora nodded. She was getting tired as well as Aurora and she went and sat down on the sofa before Aurora joined her with a book, "one of my favourites," she said softly before Aurora soon snuggled into her and she began to read.

Lucius arrived back and went looking for his wife as they hadn't come down to dinner. Normally he'd have sent the House Elf but it was Aurora's first night at the Manor so he went after them himself.

"Cissa? Aurora?" he called before Narcissa looked at the door.

"Lucius? You're back already?" she called before Lucius walked into the library.

"Well it is 7:15," Lucius said smirking, "where's Aurora?"

"Sleepy but awake," Narcissa said before getting Aurora to her feet and then asked an House Elf to take the book to Aurora's room before she decided to pick Aurora up and then carried her down to the dining room.

"I put a booster on her seat so she'll have no trouble to see. The food had a heating charm on it," Lucius said before sitting down in his seat as Narcissa put Aurora into hers and then sat down. Aurora only began to eat after Lucius and Narcissa had started eating.

"How is our dear Minister today?" Narcissa asked.

"The usual. Wished us luck with Aurora," Lucius said, "he said he'll come here and meet her himself so we don't have to take her to the Ministry. How has your day been?"

"I'll owl him and thank him. It was good. We walked around the family area today and I'm going to show her my dance area tomorrow and the gardens as well," Narcissa said before turning to Aurora, "you loved your little study didn't you Aurora?"

"Yes I did thank you," Aurora said, "that was such a lovely thought," she said before going back to her food. She was quiet but she was also very tired and Lucius just let it slide as he didn't want to upset the young witch; that and Narcissa would never forgive him if he upset her.

"I think just get her to see her room and then get her to bed," Lucius said, "she's exhausted." Narcissa nodded before she finished her food and then turned her attention to Aurora and helped the girl to finish her dinner before wiping her face. "It's like having a eight-year-old again," he observed before Narcissa hurried to cover Aurora's ears,

"Because of everything that has happened to her Lucius. We were told she was behind," she said before removing her hands from the girl's ears and then lifting Aurora onto her hip, "you coming?" Lucius nodded and followed his wife as she carried Aurora upstairs.

"Where's my room?" Aurora asked.

"Next to mine and Lucius' with a door linking the two rooms so you can come to me and I can come to you quickly," Narcissa explained before showing Aurora where the door was to their room and then pointing out Draco's door and then finally she stood outside Aurora's door and smiled before she pushed the door open and walked in and smiled even more when she heard the gasp from Aurora and she put the girl down and walked over to a door.

"This is the one that links your room with ours," she explained, "it's just the one door so you just twist the handle and open the door and you're through. Turn around Lucius." He did so immediately so Narcissa could get Aurora ready for bed and then he was told to turn around and Aurora was sat in her bed with Narcissa beside her. He went and sat in a chair beside the bed and watched as Narcissa began to read the book from the library.

Eventually Aurora's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Narcissa carefully freed herself from the girl before kissing her head softly and making sure she was tucked in. Lucius didn't do anything before he headed out of the room and waited until Narcissa had closed the door behind her.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," he said.

"Everything tired her out so she was bound to sleep. She doesn't know about the Ball yet. I'll tell her about that tomorrow," Narcissa said softly, "Right now I need a bath and then to read."

"I'll join you in the bath and give you a massage," Lucius said before heading off to their bathroom whilst Narcissa checked on Aurora one last time. Their foster daughter was finally in her new home, safe and sound in bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hey y'all. Monday updates are here finally. Work hours have increased finally so the great balancing act now begins. Last month's views blew me away. Thank you so much! Thanks to Lady Laya McGonagall for the review as well._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 23:**

Narcissa had driven Lucius insane all night. She had had the most disturbed night's sleep since the pregnancy with their second baby and it had made him cranky.

"Cissa she's fine and fast asleep. You don't need to keep checking on her or you will wake her up and then you will end up with her in here," Lucius said after she'd left the bed again.

"Her dreams are on the verge of changing into a nightmare Lucius. The last thing we need is her crying…" Narcissa said before the colour drained from her face as Aurora's dreams turned into a nightmare and Narcissa rushed back through with Lucius behind her.

She quickly slipped into the bed and held Aurora closed before placing her hand on the girl's head and manipulated her dreams into good ones.

"Go to bed Lucius. I'll just sleep in here," she said softly as Aurora settled down into her. Lucius didn't listen and he slipped into bed behind his wife and fell asleep again. He didn't want to sleep without Narcissa and she wouldn't leave Aurora so it was that or nothing.

He woke up the next morning to find Narcissa and Aurora safely asleep and decided to let them sleep. He instructed Lilly and Daisy to wait upon the two and make breakfast for 15 minutes after the two were awake before he kissed Narcissa's head and headed to the Ministry of Magic.

Narcissa actually woke up soon after and watched Aurora sleeping. The girl was facing her and her arms wrapped around her unicorn teddy. Narcissa felt like the world had stopped in that moment as she saw the little girl fast asleep and it reminded her of Draco and when she'd had to protect him when he was young and now she was doing it with Aurora.

She pushed some of the girl's hair back from her face and a smile formed as the girl began to wake up.

"Mummy…"

"Yes my little flower. I'm here," Narcissa said before turning to the two House Elves, "we'll will have breakfast served in the parlour in 20 minutes," she instructed. The Elves bowed and disappeared before Narcissa turned her attention back to the 11-year-old, "We need to get your warm clothes on because I am going to show you the gardens today and yes that will include the peacocks and the horses," she said softly, "your clothes are laid out for you and we shall meet in the parlour." She then gently kissed Aurora's head and headed through the door to get ready for the day's activities.

Aurora got out of bed and was glad the fire was roaring already before she began to get dressed and then she heard Narcissa head downstairs and she finished getting dressed before she began to try and find way to the parlour, but, of course, she got lost.

"Lilly!" she cried and the House Elf soon appeared, "I'm lost."

"Me take Miss Aurora's hand and take you to Mistress Narcissa?" Lilly asked and Aurora held her hand out and allowed herself to be led to the parlour.

"Thank you Lilly," Narcissa said before serving the breakfast, "we shall eat and then I'll begin to show you the garden. We need to get you a flower."

"A flower?" Aurora asked as she ate her breakfast.

"There are Daffodils that Lucius wanted for me and white roses Draco wanted for me."

"Pink Rose!" Aurora said instantly, "I want a Pink Rose!"

"Calm down please Aurora," Narcissa said and the girl apologised before the two finished their breakfasts.

It wasn't long after that that Narcissa was making sure Aurora wrapped up before they headed out into the gardens and Aurora gasped before she ran down the whole set of stairs and went straight over to the flowers and looked before Narcissa appeared beside her.

"This is where your flower will go once Lucius purchases it," she smiled before noticing a Peacock heading towards them, "follow it," she said softly and watched as Aurora followed the Peacock all the way to the Peacock area and by the time she'd caught up Aurora was knelt carefully on the floor with the birds having a look at her. She couldn't help but smile softly and grabbed her magic camera and took a picture.

Once the birds had accepted Aurora they all disappeared apart from the one that had led her. She nervously picked up the Peacock and Narcissa was holding her breath but the bird just settled in her arms.

"They are Albino Peacocks. That one is a baby and doesn't have a name yet," she explained.

"Snowdrop," Aurora said, "it can be called Snowdrop."

"Snowdrop it is. Now if Snowdrop behaves you can carry her so we can go and see the horses," Narcissa said.

"Do you hear that Snowdrop? Behave for me," Aurora said before hearing the Peacock respond and smiled at Narcissa, who wrapped her arm around the girl and walked her through the gardens and explained everything to her.

"This grassy area is where Draco practices his flying and you can run around in the summer," Narcissa explained, "with Snowdrop and Estella if you want. Now stay calm. I do not want the horses startled," she told Aurora as they rounded a corner and the horse area came into view, "they are Abraxan horses, meaning they can fly. Lucius will want to take you up when you first go," she said carefully leading Aurora up to the horses and then she stood back and let them have a look at Aurora.

She watched as the tiny girl got lost in the horses but knew now that they wouldn't hurt her. Eventually the biggest horse knelt down in front of Aurora and Narcissa went over to them before pointing to a bench and she went and sat down on it and watched as Aurora walked around and spent time with each horse; Snowdrop remaining in Aurora's arms and behaving herself.

Narcissa watched the girl and wondered why the Peacocks and the horses had taken to Aurora so quickly. She and Lucius had agreed it would be risky but they had to find out she'd be accepted by the animals, well pets. Narcissa smiled before she walked over to Aurora and told her it was time to go and she led her over to the lake. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to the water.

"Glacius!" she said and Aurora gasped as she saw the water freeze before she felt Narcissa grab her arm as she went to fall over. She placed Snowdrop on the grass around the lake before Narcissa took her hands and Aurora stepped onto the ice and looked down.

"When…?"

"When you were distracted by the water freezing. I did promise you ice skating," Narcissa smiled before Aurora let go of Narcissa and skated a little bit away from Narcissa and she laughed as spun around on the ice.

Narcissa carefully skated around and smiled as she watched Aurora. Away from the Castle the 11-year-old was being herself. Narcissa knew she was younger mentally than she should be but she didn't even care about that. All she cared about was Aurora's happiness and she stood still on the ice and just watched the girl skate around and just enjoy herself.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when Aurora stopped in front of her.

"Is it lunchtime yet? I'm getting hungry," she said, her normally pale cheeks flushed. Narcissa cast a temprus charm and then called Daisy and said that a light lunch should be ready in 30 minutes before Daisy disapparated and Narcissa found herself being pulled onto the ice and pulled around by her foster daughter.

All too soon Narcissa was melting the ice and Aurora had her boots back on. The two walked up the steps when a pained cry was heard. Aurora turned around and hurried back down the steps and scooped up her Peacock.

"I don't normally allow the Peacocks inside but Snowdrop seems attached to you," Narcissa said biting her lip.

"I'll house train her somehow Mummy," Aurora said before she was led inside.

"Now after we have eaten we are going to my study and I need to work on the annual Christmas Ball stuff. That will be your debut Ball," Narcissa informed Aurora.

"What's a Ball?" Aurora asked.

"My little flower…you really have been living in an ivory tower haven't you? The Malfoy Christmas Ball takes place every year on Christmas Eve and there's lots of dancing and drinking and eating. Sadly for you it means there will be lots of people but Lilly, Lucius, Draco and myself will be watching you and there will be safe points set up so you can escape if it's too much for you," Narcissa explained, "I need to get your dress, tiara, shoes and sash sorted before you go back."

Aurora looked up, her eyes wide in fear at the amount of people.

"People? Like hundreds?"

"Don't worry. Every precaution will be taken little flower. Now hurry up and finish and you can use your unicorn desk this afternoon."

At the mention of using her new desk Aurora soon focused on finishing her lunch. Narcissa smiled before she made sure Aurora was cleaned up before she led her to the study and got the 11-year-old settled with her reading book, colouring and writing stuff before she went and sat at her desk.

She smiled as she watched Aurora begin to write with a pen. There was no way Narcissa was letting Aurora use a quill before she saw the girl was totally absorbed in what she was doing.

Snowdrop was sat by Aurora's chair and Narcissa just shook her head before beginning with her Ball work and keeping an eye on Aurora. She was soon lost in her work and that is how Lucius would find them when he returned home from the Ministry; both lost in the work they were doing. He couldn't help but think how similar the two were. One thing that did surprise and shock him was Snowdrop sat as good as gold by Aurora's feet. He just silently slipped passed and left the two alone before eventually having to call them for dinner as, once again, Narcissa had lost track of the time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 24:**

That same night Narcissa was hoping that she'd tired Aurora out enough for her to just fall asleep without the nightmares. She knew that she was exhausted but her mind couldn't shut down properly. Lucius had only just settled into sleep when a loud, piercing scream echoed around the Manor. Narcissa was instantly awake and didn't even bother with her robe as she flew through the door.

By the time Lucius had managed to get through to Aurora's room Narcissa was sat in the rocking chair with an extremely distressed Aurora held close to her, trying to settle her.

"What in Merlin's name has her this distressed?" Lucius asked before Narcissa just shook her head signalling that now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"She's not settling down this time," Narcissa conceded after a few more minutes.

"Take her to your music room. It helped with Draco remember?" Lucius said before going and grabbing Narcissa's robe and helping her to put it on before following his wife to her music room. He waved his wand and the lights came on softly and he went and sorted a fire out whilst Narcissa went and sat at the piano with Aurora and thought about what to sing.

"Everything will be OK Little Flower," she said softly to the crying and shaking girl in her arms.

"Lavender's Blue," Lucius said softly before Narcissa nodded and she wrapped one arm tighter around Aurora before she began to play and then softly began to sing.

" _Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green.  
When I am King,  
Dilly dilly,  
You shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,  
Dilly dilly,  
That told me so._

 _Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work.  
Some to the plow,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork."_

She paused and took a look down and Aurora had begun to calm down and she kissed the little girl's head before she carried on singing.

 _Some to make hay,  
Dilly dilly,  
Some to cut corn.  
While you and I,  
Dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.  
If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,  
Dilly dilly,  
Let the lambs play.  
We shall be safe,  
Dilly dilly,  
Out of harms way."_

Narcissa paused her singing again and could see that Aurora was finally beginning to fall asleep. She felt an arm around her and was surprised to find Lucius had enlarged the piano stool and was sat down beside her. Once again she kissed her foster daughter's head and finished the lullaby.

 _"I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing.  
When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,  
Dilly dilly,  
Who told me so?  
I told myself,  
Dilly dilly,  
I told me so."_

Narcissa finished the lullaby but carried on playing and she finally felt Aurora relax into her. She breathed an instant sigh of relief and rested her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"Finally she's asleep again," she breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought she was never going to go back off."

"So did I. I think tomorrow you should tell her more about our families. Whilst I'm at the Ministry in the morning show her your family tree, or even show her the tapestry," Lucius said, "yes she'll find out about our missing baby but she needs to know. Now bed."

Before Narcissa could even protest Lucius had both Narcissa and Aurora in his arms and he carried them to the master bedroom and soon he and Narcissa were asleep again.

Narcissa woke up the next morning to find Lucius already gone. She was still tired but she couldn't sleep. She quietly summoned Daisy and Lilly and asked her Elf to start the breakfast and Lilly to watch Aurora and see that the girl was dressed and brought to the parlour once she was awake.

Both Elves nodded before Narcissa rose from the bed and got dressed and made sure Aurora was safely tucked into the middle of the bed before she headed to the Tapestry Room and looked at it before gathering the information she required before heading to the parlour for breakfast.

She was unsure when Aurora would wake up so she decided to eat her fruit so the French Toast could stay warm until Aurora had woken up. She knew she was going to have to ask Aurora about the nightmare but right now she was grappling with the fact that she was going to be telling Aurora about the missing baby. She thought it might be better for Aurora to discover and ask her that way because Narcissa herself had no idea on how to approach the subject with the 11-year-old.

Her thoughts were disturbed a while later as Aurora finally appeared and Narcissa smiled as Aurora sat down in her chair and soon the two were eating the French Toast.

"Narcissa…what am I doing here during half term?" Aurora asked.

"We thought it would be an idea for you to get to know the Manor before you came to stay at Christmas," Narcissa said, "it is rather big. Now today I'm going to show you the Black Family Tapestry and show you about my family, just for this morning. This afternoon Lucius will tell you about his side of the family." Aurora just nodded before she carried on eating her breakfast.

Eventually Narcissa had cleaned Aurora up and took her to the Tapestry Room and began to show her the Black Family Tapestry. She began to explain from the outside in.

"So here are my parents Cygnus Black the Third and Druella; she was a Rosier before she married my father. You can see my sister Bellatrix and me with Lucius…"

"Why are there two names under yours and Lucius'? You only have one child…"

Narcissa sighed; now she would have to explain all. She led Aurora over to the sofa and sat her down.

"In March 1984 I gave birth to a second baby, a younger sibling for Draco but the baby wasn't breathing and it was rushed out of the room. Lucius and I never saw the baby again," Narcissa explained, "our child is alive though because the Black Family Tree doesn't have a death date."

"So I'm just a replacement child?" Aurora said before she rose from the sofa and she hurried off and got lost but found herself by Narcissa's music room so she went inside. She could see a barre set up and looked around and eventually found a pair of pointes and put them on before she went over and put the music on and began to dance.

Lucius came home at lunchtime and found Narcissa sat on the floor in the Tapestry Room.

"Cissa…?" he asked softly.

"She hates me. Aurora hates me. I told her about the baby and she jumped to the wrong conclusion and rushed off somewhere and I don't know where she's gone," Narcissa said, her voice wobbling.

"Lilly!" Lucius said and the House Elf appeared from nowhere, "find Miss Aurora and report back as soon as you've found her." The Elf nodded and Lucius sat Narcissa on the sofa as they waited for news on Aurora. A pop was soon heard and Lilly appeared,

"She's in Mistress Narcissa's Music Room…I think you should see Master," the Elf said before being dismissed.

Narcissa wasted no time and hurried to her Music Room where she stood in the doorway and was soon joined by Lucius and they just stood there and watched Aurora dancing almost as well as Narcissa herself could dance. All they could do was smile and watch silently, not wanting to disturb the 11-year-old dancing when she was clearly enjoying herself and having fun. They just remained silent and watched.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone! So a crazy couple of months are about to start at work but the holiday season will be over soon after that. I'm hoping to post my new HP fic soon so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for the continued support!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 25:**

Lucius and Narcissa just stood silently in the doorway and watch as Aurora danced to the music. Narcissa instantly recognised it as the Sugarplum Fairy's dance from The Nutcracker. Lucius nodded to say he knew what it was before he watched her.

"I think we should give up for now," Narcissa said, "I mean searching for our child. We have a child and she needs us more…"

"You know I'll keep on searching but somehow I feel Aurora needs us more," Lucius said, "us finding our child could hurt her and she needs protection. I'll keep up the search but, for now, we'll focus on Aurora."

"Thank you my love," Narcissa said softly before her eyes turned to their 11-year-old foster daughter.

Aurora's extensions and lines were really good, Narcissa observed and she wondered how the girl was so good already when she'd been raised in an orphanage. The idea came to try and look for some of the girl's possible ballet stuff in the box's in Aurora's room that had yet to be unpacked. She knew some of Aurora's boxes hadn't been unpacked so she'd go and check the boxes.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she felt Lucius' hand on her arm. She looked and saw Aurora watching her. She walked into the room and Aurora tried to make a run for it but she was grabbed back and tried to fight Narcissa off but the matriarch stood firm and sat down with Aurora on her lap.

"Let me go! I'm just here because you want to fill the gap in your lives until you find your daughter!" Aurora said getting upset and hitting out and Narcissa again.

The older witch just grabbed the young witch's arms and held them still.

"No Little Flower. I made the decision to foster you because I saw inside your head and saw that you needed to be saved from that orphanage," Narcissa said, "I know what you suffered at the hands of those girls. We gave up the search for our daughter years ago. Then you came along and whilst it stirred everything back up I knew that I could find a space in my heart for you. That is why we chose to foster you because you needed saving," she said softly.

She watched and waited and gradually Aurora stopped hitting out and she just sat subdued on Narcissa's lap once more.

"That's it Little Flower. Mummy's here and you're safe," she said softly.

"Aurora…would you like to dance with Mummy?" Lucius said sending horror shooting through his wife.

"Mummy dance too?" she asked softly as she looked at Lucius.

"Yes Mummy does and I'm sure she'd dance with you now," he said silently pleading with his wife. Narcissa sighed and looked,

"Oh alright then," she said before passing Aurora to Lucius and then she waved her wand and made the pointes a perfect fit for Aurora before she went to find her pair of pointes and soon had them on before she warmed up.

"She's very pretty isn't she?" Lucius asked Aurora before she nodded softly, "what ballet do you like?"

"The Nutcracker and Swan Lake," Aurora replied before Lucius nodded and then put her feet onto the floor and he watched as Aurora walked over to Narcissa and watched her before he found the Sugarplum Fairy piano music and he began to play it.

Narcissa's head whipped around. Lucius never played anymore but it wasn't long before the music began to wash over Narcissa and she looked at Aurora before she began to dance to the music.

Aurora wanted to dance but she was too mesmerised by her foster mother before she felt some soft hands on hers and Narcissa's soft encouraging eyes as she began to feel the music and then Narcissa helped her onto her pointes and helped her to feel the music and soon the two were lost in the music and dancing around.

Lucius cast a charm to make the piano play by itself and he just watched and played as the two carried on dancing. It began to make him emotional as he had longed to see Narcissa dancing with their daughter, They'd found out on the Black Family Tapestry that they'd had a daughter and it had been Lucius' dream to see Narcissa and their little girl dance. He thought about it and, in some ways, he had what he wanted. Narcissa was dancing with their foster daughter so in some ways his dream came true.

He gently pulled Aurora onto his lap and told her to just watch Narcissa. It was then that he realised Aurora hadn't screamed when he'd touched her. He pointed out things to her.

"She's just like you, natural ability. That's why I created this room after we were married. I couldn't bare to see her give it up," he explained to the 11-year-old, "and so this became her room. She did her Healer training in here as well. That's why she's able to do your day-to-day care," he said softly before he listened as Aurora pointed out something to him. "That's right Aurora," he said as he watched Narcissa before he found himself being pulled to his feet and Aurora began to dance with him. Of course he had no idea what he was doing but seeing Narcissa and Aurora smiling and happy was all that mattered to Lucius in that moment of time and he danced with Aurora before Narcissa took her husband to hand and Aurora carried on dancing on her own.

Aurora went and sat down and watched the two as they danced before she swayed along to the music.

"Now my Little Flower. You're joining us," Narcissa said as she pulled Aurora to her feet and the three were soon dancing around and laughing and it was quite the sight for anyone who knew the Malfoy Family. Aurora was beginning to change things. Lucius was softening up and Narcissa had a treasured daughter.

They were laughing and having so much fun that they never heard the wards triggered or the footsteps on the stairs and coming closer as they followed the sounds. The intruder stood in the doorway for a few seconds before Lucius stopped spinning Aurora around in the air and quickly put her down and Aurora instantly went and hid behind Narcissa and Narcissa herself was stunned into silence.

Nobody said a word and Narcissa could feel Aurora shaking behind her and Lucius rested a hand on Aurora's back. Finally Narcissa managed to find the words she'd been meaning to say.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask what in Merlin's name is going on here?" Druella Black fired back with leaving Narcissa's mind racing. Protect Aurora or answer her mother? She didn't know what to do.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey everyone! Happy September and we've finally reached my birthday month and my next trip down south. That's not until the end of the month though. Big thanks to everyone still reading this and to Fire and Ice, Nadasnape, XBlueEyedDemonX and Guest for the reviews.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 26:**

Narcissa's arm had snaked around Aurora and she felt the girl shaking. That was the one thing that made up her mind.

"Lilly! Daisy!" she called and the two House Elves appeared.

"Mistress called?" Daisy said.

"Take Aurora to the library. Give her drink and food and let her read to you if she wants," Narcissa instructed.

"Yes Mistress," Daisy replied.

"Mummy…" Aurora whispered and Narcissa crouched down,

"Go with them and I'll get you soon," she said softly and Aurora nodded and Lucius gave her her teddy before the Elves took her arms and apparated out of the room before Narcissa stood up and looked at her mother.

"I demand to know what is going on here. Who's the brat?" Druella coolly asked.

"We'd better go to my study," Narcissa said before she swept out of the room and down towards her study. Druella followed before Lucius followed behind.

Narcissa wasn't surprised to find tea ready to be served and she served the tea before she looked at her mother.

"First of all never ever call Aurora a brat," she said, "that child is wonderful."

"You still haven't answered my question about who she is," Druella said, sitting down. Lucius sat down and Narcissa sat next to him.

"Aurora is a Pureblood witch we found on the first day of term lost at the station so we helped her and then I found out she was an orphan and we decided to get her under our care so she wouldn't have to go back there," Narcissa explained, "she's been beaten and abused more times than we were initially told. I am her personal healer and she's staying with us."

"What about your missing daughter?" Druella asked.

"We will continue to search for her," Lucius said, "but we've agreed that, considering everything that she has been through, Aurora should be our priority. She and Draco. Narcissa and I have two children that need our attention…"

"How is Draco coping with all of this?" Druella asked.

"Draco has assumed the protective big brother role," Lucius said, "we are rather proud of him," he said, "he and the Greengrass sisters are doing everything in their power to protect her."

"From those girls who said those things about her to that Skeeter woman?" Druella questioned.

"That is correct mother," Narcissa said, feeling more confident with Lucius' hand wrapped around her's.

"Where are the child's medical reports?" Druella asked and Narcissa went to her desk and pulled out the medical report and an agonising few minutes as Druella read and reread the medical file before she put it down and looked, "so you are her personal healer Narcissa?"

"Yes mother and I'm at Hogwarts every weekend to get an update on her and then talk to her and see how she is mentally," the daughter explained, "it'll take years to undo the mental damage that place has done to her."

"I want to meet her. Properly," Druella said, stunning her daughter.

"No…" came Lucius' voice, "you've just scared her half to death Druella."

"She's seen me now and has probably calmed down," Druella said, "bring her now."

Narcissa sighed and knew she wasn't going to win the current disagreement and called Daisy and explained to her what she wanted before the elf nodded and snapped her fingers and disappeared before Aurora was brought to the study and stood in the doorway, Lilly and Daisy either side of her.

"Mummy…" Aurora said as she spotted Druella and she took a step back as Narcissa watched, trying to remain as her mother wanted her to but a whimper from her 11-year-old foster daughter soon broke that. She hurried over to Aurora and soon had her balancing on her hip.

"Narcissa Druella Malfoy! That is not the way you behave with an 11-year-old child," Druella said.

"It is the way with Aurora mother," Narcissa said before she sat down next to Lucius and sat Aurora onto her lap and watched as Aurora looked at Druella.

The older witch looked at the little witch sat on her daughter's lap and her scowl disappeared from her face.

"Aurora isn't it? I didn't mean to scare you the way I did," she said, "you see Lucius and Narcissa didn't tell me about you and I found out through Rita Skeeter…"

"That nasty woman…" Aurora mumbled.

"I usually agree with what she writes but not this time," Druella said, "I saw the report and there is no way you are crazy," she said before looking as Aurora just watched her.

"Stay for dinner Druella," Lucius said, "you can Floo home after. Cygnus is out isn't he?"

"Yes and I thought this issue needed to be discussed Lucius. Has your mother been yet?" Druella asked.

"No she hasn't. I think she was leaving it to you," Lucius said before hearing Narcissa talking to Aurora and the little girl went over to her area of Narcissa's study and began to do some colouring.

"She has her own area?" Druella questioned.

"Yes so she can do practice things whilst I'm doing business," Narcissa said, "she has the mental age of an 8 or 9-year-old so we have to factor that into everything," she said as she kept an eye on Aurora as the little girl did some colouring in.

Eventually the dinner was announced and Aurora skipped her way to the dining hall and Lucius held out an arm each for Narcissa and Druella and then was the gentleman and pulled out the chair for each of the women and then he warned Aurora he was picking her up and placed her in her special seat.

Narcissa kept an eye on Aurora as she spoke to her mother before the little girl finished her food and she watched as the girl wiped her mouth.

"We can talk more mother once my Little Flower is in bed. I need to bath her first," Narcissa said,

"She has supervised baths?" Druella asked.

"She has a fear of water," Lucius said, "so Narcissa's evenings for a bit are bath and bubbles whilst Aurora is here for half term," he explained before calling Lilly to start Aurora's bath in their ensuite and to move the bubble machine in there as well. The elf nodded before going off to do as instructed.

Aurora was beginning to get tired by the time desert had finished and Narcissa went over to her and kept her awake before being told the bath was ready so Narcissa excused herself and picked Aurora up and carried her into the bathroom and had the usual fight to get her in the bath but once the bubble machine was going there were bubbles in the bathroom and bubbles in the bath Aurora was distracted and Narcissa managed to get the little girl into the bath.

Druella wondered if bathtime was any different so she slipped away from Lucius and headed straight for the master bedroom and stood silently watching as Narcissa washed Aurora's hair before the little girl screamed softly as she almost slipped under the water. Druella watched Narcissa sooth Aurora before getting the girl out of the bath and wrapping her in her towel.

"Mother…" Narcissa said as she kept Aurora close and began to dry the girl and soon had the little one in her unicorn pyjamas and settled in the main bed.

"Why I here?" Aurora asked as she yawned.

"Because it's closer to where Mummy and Daddy will be," Narcissa said before softly kissing her head before Lucius did the same and then Aurora instantly fell asleep, exhausted after the day's events.

Draco arrived home for the weekend soon after and joined the adults for an adult conversation and Druella learnt just how much Aurora was changing life at Malfoy Manor and she couldn't see at first it was for the best but she could also see something in her daughter she hadn't see in years and if it meant having Aurora in the family then that is what she'd have to do; for Narcissa's sake if nobody else's.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey everyone. Penultimate updates before my birthday and I have planned the first Lydia** **Chronicles** **book (aka Secrets) until the end. Hope you're still enjoying this and thanks for reading still. Big thanks to LexiGrey2003 and Nadsnape for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 27:**

Aurora was sat reading on the window seat in the library. Druella had not left and was now residing in a guest room away from the family area so Aurora wouldn't be any more scared than she already was. The 11-year-old was still rather scared of the witch and Narcissa didn't want her scared any more than she was.

Narcissa was constantly defying her mother when it came to Aurora and was spending time with the girl dancing or in the gardens and Narcissa's astronomy area. Even singing could have been heard. Draco was at the Ministry with Lucius for the morning.

Druella was sat in the ballroom. She knew Lucius was at the Ministry and Narcissa was in her study so she decided to do a little test for Aurora. She summoned the girl's House Elf and told Lilly to get Aurora's pointes and the witch herself and bring her to the ballroom.

It wasn't long before Aurora was stood in front of the witch.

"You asked to see me Mrs. Black?" the little witch asked.

"Put those pointes on and let's see your dancing," Druella simply said before she watched Aurora put the pointes on. The little witch was wondering what was going on and she looked at her.

The aging witch waved her hand and some music started and Aurora began to feel the music before she began to dance and let the music wash over her as she always did. She began to relax before she heard the music stop.

"You are not dancing the way a Pureblood was," Druella said.

"Well I had to teach myself at the orphanage," Aurora said, "so if you'll excuse me for not dancing the way you want me to then I can't help it and I'm sure Mummy would pay for me to get lessons to improve."

"Well try and extend more," Druella said before she started the music again and Aurora began to try and extend more and try and write the way Druella wanted her to.

The music stopped again and Aurora looked at the witch before going to her and standing in front of her.

"You will be having those lessons because you, for whatever reason my daughter has decided, are a member of this family now and you will begin to act like one and that hair needs taming and you need to be fattened up," she said.

"Yes Mrs. Black," she said, "I'm sure Mummy will see that anything you wish is taken care of."

"Another thing do not call her mummy."

"But she doesn't mind it!" Aurora said before Druella shouted at her about it and the little witch ran off in tears.

"Mother! How dare you shout at her after everything?" Narcissa was stood on the balcony…with Lucius stood next to her.

"I'll go and find her," Lucius said before kissing Narcissa softly and then he headed off and Narcissa headed down the stairs towards her mother to clearly give her a lecture about the way she'd spoken to the young witch. The blonde haired witch was heard shouting as Lucius tried to locate Aurora.

Eventually he grabbed the young witch's unicorn teddy and put a locator spell on the teddy so it would lead him to Aurora. He was worried about the little witch as they, well he, Narcissa and Draco, knew that shouting could trigger a flashback.

He watched as the unicorn teddy hovered and realised that Aurora was curled up under the table. He got down on his knees and instantly pulled Aurora out and then stepped back as she took the unicorn teddy in her arms and looked at Lucius.

"She's just being her usual wicked self," he said, "believe me she's a dragon compared to my mother."

Aurora looked at him before Lucius scooped her into his arms and that was when the problems began to rise.

"Narcissa you are letting her be the way she wants to be instead of raising her the way I raised you," Druella said, "you should be raising her to fit in with us."

"Aurora is different mother. She has to be treated differently as recommended by the healers," Narcissa said before she looked at her mother, "Aurora is special but in a different way mother and you and Priscilla would do well to remember that," she said before hearing a scream and hurrying in the direction of the scream.

When she arrived she found Lucius holding a crying and fighting Aurora. She gasped as Lucius was smacked around the face before rushing over and taking Aurora from him. Druella instantly went over to Lucius and began to check her son-in-law over and then turned her attention to Narcissa and watched as she carried a distressed Aurora around to try and get her to settle down.

"She shouldn't have hit you like that," Druella said.

"I shouldn't have lifted her up like that. Male contact doesn't go… She had some problems with boys and males at the orphanage and it left her scared," Lucius said, "Narcissa is the one she'll actually let pick her up and Draco if there's someone else there. It was my fault," he said before looking over at Narcissa.

Narcissa herself was still walking around singing Scarborough Fair and rocking the 11-year-old as she slowly began to calm down.

"How long will that take?" Druella asked, getting concerned that Aurora was taking a while to calm down.

"I've got it under control," Narcissa said before soothing Aurora, "you triggered something Lucius and I had no idea about," she said before finally hearing Aurora.

"Mummy…"

"Oh Aurora! My Little Flower," she said stroking the girl's blonde and slightly curly hair, "it's OK. Daddy didn't mean to scare you like," she said softly before Lucius cautiously approached and changed Aurora's shoes before Draco arrived and that made Aurora wiggle free from her foster mother's arms and Draco scooped her up into his.

"Hey you," he said softly, "want to come and see what I brought you from Diagon Alley?"

"Yes please," she said, "can I mummy? I wants Lilly though."

"Lilly and Daisy can both go with you," Narcissa said before watching Draco carrying Aurora away followed by the two House Elves.

"Was she…?" Druella asked.

"We think so based on her memories," Lucius said, "but instead of it crushing her it just turned her into the girl you see before you," he said.

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked.

"The Minister has officially launched an investigation and our report from Healer Jones is at the top. He still couldn't believe that nothing had been done about the orphanage and uncovered that Aurora was treated far more harshly than the other orphans," Lucius said as they moved to the parlour.

"You mean she was singled out by the adults?" Druella questioned.

"Yes and that's how most of the other children were able to single her out as well. We are still learning how to cope with all of this and help Aurora to get through it all. There's irreversible damage in that head of hers and that is what we will have to cope with her whole life now. She will finally get the justice she deserves," Narcissa said, "that's the most we can get her but anything is better than nothing," she said before sitting down. It had been a long and exhausting morning and Narcissa was grateful it was almost time for lunch. Hopefully the afternoon would prove easier and calmer than the morning because everyone needed it after the morning's events.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone! Last round of updates before my birthday on Sunday. Big thanks to everyone still following and reading. Means a lot to me. Big thanks to LexiGrey2003 and Nadasnape for the reviews**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 28:**

Lunch wasn't as tense as Narcissa thought it was going to be. Druella apologised to Aurora and the little witch accepted it.

"I'm sure you three have a lot to discuss so I'll show Aurora my rooms and then I can show her outside. She can see the peacocks again," Draco said, "I can show her the horses again."

"That would be lovely Draco," Narcissa said softly before turning to Aurora, "Lilly will be with you so you have nothing to worry about," she said and Aurora nodded before she carried on eating her lunch.

"How does Draco's room differ from yours Mummy?" Aurora asked.

"Well the books are different and Draco has a lot of model dragons…"

"Because Draco means dragon in…Latin!" Aurora said.

"That is correct my Little Flower and your name means dawn," Narcissa smiled before she cleaned Aurora up and then waited for Draco to finish and then helped Aurora down and watched her head off with Draco.

"Why will she let Draco near her but not Lucius?" Druella asked.

"We have no idea," Lucius said, "we suspect it's because she's spent more time with Draco because of school."

"But hopefully with the weekend trips to Hogsmeade Draco and Aurora, along with us will take some of the fear she has of Lucius away," Narcissa said, "that girl is part of this family now mother and nothing will ever change that."

"Welcome to my room. It's different to yours and I not only have an ensuite but I also have a library," Draco said, "now watch for the dragons," he said as he opened the door and led her inside before quickly closing the door.

Aurora looked around and gasped before Draco smiled and saw the dragons waiting for her to join them in the air so he gently levitated her up so she could see the dragons better. She cried out as a dragon blew fire in her face but she soon realised it couldn't hurt her and she relaxed.

He left her up there for a while before making sure she landed on the bed.

"Come on. I'll show you my library," Draco said, "now there are different books in here to your bookshelves but there are some from my childhood that I still have," he said before pointing her through a door and watching as she looked through the door and then walked through. He felt like he was looking at his mother when she was Aurora's age. He'd seen the photos of his mother. No. She was not his missing sister. He knew it was a girl from the Black Family Tree that was in his mother's study.

"Draco? Where are the books?" came Aurora's voice, snapping him from his thoughts before he went and pointed some out to her. He grabbed his copy of The Tales of Beadle the Bard.

"Pick one and I'll read it to you before we go outside," he said softly.

"The Three Brothers," Aurora said instantly, "that's my favourite." Draco smiled and nodded before he went and sat down and began to read the story as Aurora sat on the floor and crossed her legs as she listened.

"Will those girls get away with what they've done to Aurora?" Druella asked as the three sat having a FireWhiskey.

"No. The Minister has launched a full investigation into what has been going on there," Lucius said, "it's really just a formality because Healer Jones' report and Narcissa's witness statement and those that provided them at Hogwarts have enough to be able to have Pansy, Chloe and Natalie dealt with but the Minister wants it formally handled."

"Why has it taken this long?" Druella asked, "there's been a serious case of abuse and it's taken six weeks to be started…"

"We only took her a couple of weeks back to St. Mungo's and Dumbledore wanted to look through the report," Narcissa said, "but all the evidence has been gathered and there is a two part investigation going on now."

"Let's hope that will bring those girls to justice," Druella said.

"How do you feel about your missing sibling?" Aurora asked Draco, a few moments after he'd finished reading to her.

The wizard looked at the younger witch,

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Mummy told me when she was showing around the family area of the Manor," Aurora said before she looked down. She soon found herself pulled up and onto Draco's lap.

"I don't really remember anything," he said, "I was only around four when it happened. I just remember mother and father being extremely upset and I stayed with Grandmother Priscilla and Grandfather Abraxas for a few weeks."

"Daddy's parents," Aurora remembered, "but don't you want them here and not me?"

"Why would I? Yes I do often wonder what they are doing and what they look like but I have you Aurora and I wouldn't have it any other way," he said wrapping his arms around her, "you are what matters and that's that. Now let's go outside and I'll teach you to groom a horse," he said before getting Lilly to get Aurora's cloak before the two headed outside.

Snowdrop instantly walked over to her owner before Draco showed her another way around the garden before they arrived at the horses. One of them instantly went up to Aurora and let Aurora stroke it.

"Trixie," Draco said softly before he went to get the grooming equipment and soon appearing beside her again.

"Is she named after Mummy's sister?" Aurora asked before Draco began to show her what to do.

"Mother says no but I think she is," Draco said, "Aunt Bellatrix is currently in Azkaban for doing something very vey bad but she has said sorry and will do good things when she is out so she may be able to come and stay here but we shall have to see." He grabbed a stool and stood Aurora on it before watching as she groomed Trixie and he kept his arm behind her.

"I'm going to leave you two ladies to talk about Bellatrix whilst I go and check on them down by the horses," Lucius said before he kissed Narcissa softly and excused himself before heading outside. Instantly the two women headed to the window to watch Lucius and the children.

"You know father can take you on her if you let him," Draco said,

"As in ride her?" Aurora asked.

"Yes these are human flying friendly and father has to take everyone when it's their first couple of rides," Draco said, "but you have to trust him enough to take you up."

"What are we talking about?" Lucius asked.

"Oh Aurora wants to ride her but she won't say the correct words," Draco said, "but Trixie here is already letting Aurora groom her."

Lucius watched the witch with the horse before he gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to go up?" he asked her, "you have to go up with me and let me hold you close though," he said before Aurora looked at him.

"Promise you won't hurt me," she said softly and Lucius took her hand in his,

"Oh Aurora! I'd never hurt you and if I do it's always to stop you hurting yourself," he said, unaware Narcissa and Druella were on the way out to them.

"Then take me up," Aurora smiled softly. Lucius nodded and sat her on Trixie before he climbed on behind her and showed her how to hold on before he signalled to Trixie to go.

Lucius caught sight of Narcissa and her mother stood by Draco before they took off and Aurora squealed in delight as they flew through the air and Lucius just watched as Aurora smiled at him and he used his free arm to point things out to her, including the Manor. He smiled as she began to relax into him and he loosened his grip slightly as he just listened to Aurora gasp as she saw things. He just wanted her safe and happy. If he could do that then he would be very happy indeed.

"Thank you for bringing me ups!" Aurora smiled at him.

"You're welcome princess," Lucius smiled, "You're very welcome Cissa's Little Flower."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey all! First updates the day after my birthday. Hope you enjoy. Big thanks to everyone still reading this, means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 29:**

Lucius had lost track of time and was enjoying the time with Aurora. He could feel the 11-year-old beginning to trust him more. He looked and couldn't see the Manor behind him but he knew Trixie knew her way back.

"Where in Merlin's name are they?" Narcissa asked, "I might take Bella up. She'll find them instantly."

"Now Narcissa she'll be fine with him," Druella said, "it may help them to bond."

"Just whistle mother," Draco said, "and Trixie should hear." Narcissa whistled and waited for a few minutes and then Trixie appeared in the air and she heard a sound. Laughter. Aurora was laughing and as she slipped off and into Narcissa's arms.

"Daddy cast a warming charm on me," Aurora smiled as she hugged Narcissa, "once he realised that we were away from the Manor."

"Daddy now is it?" Narcissa asked before she noticed a yawn and picked Aurora up, "alright Little Flower there's time for a nap. We'll go to the parlour. Draco you may join us or you are permitted to use my study for homework."

"I'll use the study mother," he said before excusing himself and heading inside.

Narcissa walked inside and sat down on one of the long, elegant emerald green and silver sofas and rested Aurora's head on her lap. The little girl had had quite the day and she was tired. Lucius grabbed a blanket before sitting next to his wife and placed the blanket over Aurora. Druella watched from the matching sofa. She had been way too judgemental of everything.

"Narcissa, Lucius…I want to apologise for the way I have been behaving over this whole situation with Aurora," Druella said, "you are doing things differently from the way I would have done but you have to considering all her…problems. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. She's already had it so rough in her short life."

"Thank you mother," Narcissa said, "yes we do things differently with Aurora we have to. Mentally she's behind on a lot of things and even doing her homework can be a problem. The thought of a blood test is out of the question. I can read your thoughts."

"Well why don't you? You could find out who her birth parents are," Druella said.

"She was placed in the system because they didn't care about her in the first place. All it would do is confuse her and possibly hurt her more than she already has done," Lucius said, "when the time comes that Cissa and I will think about beginning to adopt her then we will do the test and talk to Aurora and explain everything to her. But right now everything is settled and we don't want her even more upset than she has been."

Narcissa summoned Daisy and ordered some tea to be served and a cup to be taken to Draco in her study before she looked down at Aurora and pushed some of the hair back out of the girl's face and then rested her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"You don't want to let her go back to Hogwarts do you?" Druella mused as she watched her youngest daughter.

"It's the best thing for her as she can improve her skills but she needs careful monitoring from myself and the professors," Narcissa said as the tea was served.

"Well if it is fine with the both of you I'd like to accompany you both to Hogwarts when you take the two of them back. I'd like to see how they are handling the situation and make sure that it is the best way for Aurora," Druella said, shocking both Narcissa and Lucius.

"Well you've changed your tune," Lucius mumbled before feeling both pairs of eyes on him.

"Well yes I have, especially with seeing the changes that you have had to make for her," Druella said, "it's clear she's suffered her whole life. You having her is improving both Black and Malfoy family names and you will only save the children from that orphanage with the reports. You cannot deny it how alike she is to Narcissa though."

Narcissa sighed,

"Mother that is what everyone says but she can't be our daughter. I just want things to stay the way they are until the end of the school year. If that Skeeter woman hadn't revealed anything we could have passed her off as ours until we adopted her and then said the truth once it was all done but she changed everything."

Lucius rested his hand on Narcissa's arm as she had been getting more wound up and the last thing he wanted was Aurora waking up to raised voices. He ordered the dinner to be started and said for five people, guessing that his mother-in-law would remain at Malfoy Manor until after Draco and Aurora were back at Hogwarts.

Narcissa woke Aurora up a few minutes later and summoned the young witch's reading book and began to practice the girl's reading with her. Aurora's reading was good but she wasn't at the level she should have been at for her age. Aurora smiled and carried on reading as she tried to get some difficult words but struggled so Lucius and Druella went to find Draco and Aurora seemed to relax once they were out of the room.

The next day was rather subdued for Narcissa as she was preparing herself for taking Aurora back to Hogwarts the next day. Draco had let his Snitch from his Quidditch set loose and Aurora's squeals and giggles could be heard as she chased the flying golden ball around the Manor before Narcissa took her outside and to go and groom Trixie and spend time with Snowdrop.

"This kills her doesn't it?" Druella asked Lucius.

"Anything to do with Aurora kills her," Lucius said, "it just makes me wish I'd protected our daughter better and then Narcissa wouldn't struggle so much with letting Aurora out of her sight. She knows she's safe at Hogwarts…"

"I don't blame her Lucius. That second pregnancy basically killed her and then to lose the child you risked your life for…I can see that it still haunts her. I'm surprised she even let the girl out of her sight so soon after finding her."

"So was I but Draco, Daphne and Astoria were there and Draco could see how upset Cissa was at Aurora's plight. It took her back to when our child was snatched," Lucius said.

"I'll never forget that day when you asked me to come to the hospital and she was just laid there holding the teddy and crying silently," Druella recalled, "I just wanted to protect her from the world."

"She couldn't save our child, well daughter according to the Tapestry, but she's hellbent on saving Aurora and not even Merlin or Morgana can stop her once she's made up her mind on something."

Druella chuckled slightly,

"After all these years of being married to a Black and you still aren't used to the stubbornness. Has Narcissa taught you nothing?" she asked before noticing Lucius smirk.

"Druella I know the Rosiers are just as stubborn as the Blacks so don't you blame it all on Cygnus' side."

Druella had been about to say something when Aurora ran into the room followed by Narcissa. Lucius let her lean back into him knowing that the next day would be hard on Narcissa. He wouldn't admit it but it would be hard on him too but being strong for his wife was what Lucius had to do.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey everyone! Happy October! I'm back north now and ready to power through the next few weeks. Hope you had a great September and have a lovely October. Big thanks to Toraach and Aga for the review and everyone reading this still.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 30:**

The next morning was an early start as Aurora and Draco had to be back at Hogwarts in time for their first class of the day. Druella had gone to rouse Aurora so Narcissa wouldn't have to do it but, when she arrived at the little witch's room, she found Narcissa with Aurora snuggled into her. Clearly there had been a nightmare.

Whilst Druella didn't agree with that sort of thing, her daughter and son-in-law's words echoed in her mind. She softly walked across the room and roused Narcissa.

"Mother," Narcissa said softly.

"I came in to wake her up so you could sleep later but it looks like I'm waking you up instead," Druella said softly.

"She had a nightmare and was sweating. I quickly cooled her down but she was scared so I stayed here with her. Astoria does it at Hogwarts. That's why Lucius and I are considering moving her into a separate dorm with Astoria and Daphne," Narcissa said sitting up gently so she didn't disturb Aurora.

The two headed out of the young witch's room and then Narcissa got dressed before joining her mother in the Sun Room.

"I'm coming to Hogwarts with you to take the children back," Druella said before the two began to talk about things.

Eventually the five of them were sat around the table eating breakfast and Aurora was quiet and Narcissa looked at her concerned before she went and helped her foster daughter eat. The 11-year-old was clearly nervous about going back to the Castle after a week away.

"You'll be OK my Little Flower," Narcissa said softly as she helped Aurora eat, "it's Halloween coming up. I remember those crackers were always amazing." Aurora nodded and Narcissa couldn't help but worry about Aurora and wondered what would happen.

"Draco you go first, Cissa you go through with Aurora, Druella and I will apparate straight into Dumbeldore's office," Lucius told everyone before using the special rope to tie Aurora and Narcissa together.

"Aurora can't go through the Floo on her own. It scares her too much," Narcissa explained to her mother before Draco stepped into the fire and soon disappeared.

Narcissa went and stood in the fire, arms underneath Aurora's and holding her tight before Lucius threw the powder in and Narcissa and Aurora soon disappeared before Lucius offered his arm to Druella and the two apparated to Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts-Dumbledore's Office:**

Lucius arrived to find Narcissa stood with Draco and Aurora. He quickly said goodbye to the two before Narcissa took Draco to Charms and Aurora to Potions. The matriarch was glad that Snape had Aurora first as she was a tiny bit late but she was wasn't massively late.

Nobody dared say a thing as the very classy, elegant and sophisticated Narcissa Malfoy walked in with Aurora and sat her down next to Charlotte and spoke to her before saying she'd see her soon and kissed her head and walked out. Everyone was looking at Aurora before the lesson continued and soon it was practical time.

Aurora appeared to excel in Potions and Charms and Snape had noticed it. The little witch reminded him of Narcissa and he left her and Charlotte alone and focussed more on the class who would need the attention.

"So what did you get up to?" Charlotte whispered before Aurora launched into telling her about ballet and singing with Narcissa before she told Charlotte how Druella had treated her at first and then having some time with Draco and the flying horses with Lucius and how the patriarch didn't deserve the treatment she'd given him.

"But he understands Rora," Charlotte said.

"I know but I still feel bad," she said softly, "but I have my own peacock. She's a baby and I called her Snowdrop."

"Now you make sure those three girls are kept away from Aurora or I will be back as fast as you can say Snape," Druella was saying as Narcissa entered the office again.

"Calm down mother Lucius has already read him the rules Merlin knows how many times," Narcissa said.

"Rest assured Mrs. Black young Aurora's safety remains our highest concern," Dumbledore said.

"Right now that has been dealt with I am heading home," Druella said before Narcissa went over and did the usual parting protocol before Lucius said his goodbyes and then the aging witch left.

"Would you two like to remain here for Halloween?" Dumbledore asked, "Lucius is the Head of Governors after all so you have the right to remain here for the celebrations."

"Maybe we could…be a part of our daughter's first proper Halloween," Lucius said as he turned to look at Narcissa, "I'm sure she'd love that."

Narcissa sat down in the chair behind her. Clearly she was having to think about it. What had shocked her was that Lucius had been the one to ask her about it all. She looked up and saw his face before she nodded,

"We will accept the invitation Headmaster," she said, "it would be nice to be part of Aurora's first proper Halloween," she said before Dumbeldore called for drinks to be brought to them.

"The Great Hall is looking amazing!" Charlotte said as she led her best friend to the Hall for break snacks and she practically pulled Aurora inside the Great Hall and Charlotte watched as her blonde haired friend gasped and began to take in the Great Hall and the pumpkins that hung from the ceiling with the floating candles and all the decorations that were related to Halloween around the Hall.

Lucius and Narcissa had managed to keep their presence at Hogwarts a secret from both Draco and Aurora until Halloween night.

"Aurora will probably want to sit with us," Narcissa said as she got ready.

"She can eventually if she wants," Lucius said, "but make sure she understands that she needs to sit with Charlotte."

"I will Lucius," Narcissa said before slipping her earrings into her ears.

"Mummy!" Aurora said before she ran up to Narcissa and hugged her, "what are you doing here?"

"Well the Headmaster invited us to the feast and we accepted so here we are," Narcissa smiled, "you can come and sit on my lap after the feast." Aurora nodded before she went and sat back down and Narcissa kept an eye on her.

The feast was well underway before someone came running in.

"Headmaster! There's a troll in the Castle!"

There were screams of terror and Narcissa instantly looked for Aurora

"Prefects!" Dumbledore called causing everyone to stop screaming, "Prefects will lead their Houses back to the Common Rooms, teachers with me," he said before turning to Lucius and Narcissa, "go with Draco and Aurora."

The two didn't wait and hurried down to grab Aurora but she was already on the way out with Charlotte. The next minute and a lot of things happened. Aurora was knocked over by someone and she tried to get up but Hermione Granger just scooped the tiny girl up. She didn't care what House the student was in as long as they were safe.

Narcissa made it to the Slytherin Common Room and looked around before screaming, "Where's Aurora?"

"She was here," Draco said, "Has anyone seen Aurora?" he asked before looking at his mother, "she'll be safe somewhere. I bet she's in another Common Room." That did not ease Narcissa's fears at all. The only question on Narcissa's mind was where is Aurora?


	31. Chapter 31

_**Happy Monday peeps! I'm on time today with these updates and hope you like it. Big thanks to everyone still reading this and hope you stick with me until the end and LexiGrey2003 for the review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 31:**

Narcissa frantically began to look around the Common Room for any sign of her foster daughter.

"Lucius she's not here!" she said and everyone looked. Never before had they seen Narcissa Malfoy panicking over something that much.

"She's in the Castle somewhere Cissa and she will be safe," Lucius said, "all this worrying won't help you. Now come and sit down and wait a few minutes."

Hermione had arrived in Gryffindor Tower and was finally able to look at the little witch in her arms.

"Aurora…?" she asked before realising that it was the Malfoy foster child. Harry and Ron walked over before Harry looked at her,

"Get her to the dorm now," he said, "if Natalie and Chloe find her then all hell will break loose."

Hermione looked and nodded before slipping out of the Common Room and up to her dorm and closed the door and sat the shaking girl on her bed.

"You're safe now," she said softly, "I'm Hermione. Gryffindor Prefect."

"Aurora Edwards," Aurora replied shakily and looked around, "this place is so bright compared to the Slytherin dorms under the Black Lake," she said softly, "why did you scoop me up?"

"Because you would have been hurt if I hadn't. It was the best way to keep you safe," Hermione said before looking at Aurora, "I don't care who you are. There is a troll loose in the school and I am charged with keeping people safe and that includes you."

Aurora looked and nodded softly,

"Thank you Hermione," she said before pulling out her mirror and pressing the button and seeing Narcissa's face appear.

"My Little Flower where are you?" Narcissa asked, relieved to see Aurora's face before her relief faded as she saw Hermione.

"Ummmm hello Mrs. Malfoy. My name is Hermione Granger and I am a Gryffindor Prefect. Aurora is safe with me in my dorm. She tumbled to the floor so I just picked her up to make sure she was safe," Hermione nervously explained.

Narcissa looked away from the screen and Aurora noticed the smile fade from her face before she looked back at her.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I know all about you from my son Draco. I am not happy that it's you who has saved Aurora but I would rather her be safe than out there with a troll loose in the Castle," Narcissa said, a hint of coolness in her voice.

Aurora wondered where it had come from but she soon saw the look on Hermione's face and she realised that the older witch had realised something in the tone from her foster mother and she didn't like the tone but knew there would have been a reason behind the tone. She decided to ask her about it later.

"I didn't mean to scare you mummy," Aurora said, "I got pushed over and I couldn't get up and catch up with you in time and someone picked me ups. I didn't know who it was though but Hermione did save me and as soon as she realised who it was she brought my in here so those mean girls wouldn't find me."

At that moment the door to the dorm opened and two smirking girls appeared at the door.

"Aurora who is it?" Narcissa asked before hearing a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Well if it isn't the Edwards sorry Malfoy brat," Natalie smirked before walking over and looking at the mirror in Aurora's hands.

"That's from the Noble House of Black. You stole that," Chloe said before she tried to take it from Aurora but found herself shot backwards as she tried to touch the mirror.

"Nice try but the mirror will only be carried by myself or Aurora," Narcissa said and Aurora turned the mirror around so Narcissa could speak to the girls, "now may I remind you that there is an investigation going on and you should be nowhere near my daughter," she said before the two girls saw Lucius appear and they hurried out of the dorm.

Hermione allowed Aurora to lay the mirror on the bed and she found a reading book and let Aurora sit and read it. Narcissa helped Aurora as much as she could through the mirror knowing that her foster daughter was safe. It was obvious that she didn't like Hermione but would rather Aurora be safe than in the clutches of those mean witches or even in the hands of a troll. She listened to Aurora reading but couldn't help think how far behind Aurora was and it hurt her about all the things that Aurora had never had because of the orphanage. She was hoping the investigation would soon be over and the people that hurt her precious little flower would soon be paying for what they'd done.

"Her…mione… I need a dwink," Aurora said and Hermione nodded and got Aurora a drink of water. The small witch drank the water and Hermione left the witch alone and went and sat on one of her dormmate's bed and let Aurora be alone with Narcissa.

She watched and could begin to see the struggles and could understand why Malfoy and Astoria and Daphne were so protective of her. She could also see, as she looked closely, the scars that Aurora had received and wondered what the little witch had already been through, so much from what she'd heard.

"Have a nap Little Flower," Narcissa said, amazed that the dorm hadn't filled up.

"The Halloween Feast is carrying on in the Common Room," Hermione explained before watching Aurora lay down and she fell asleep curled up as always. Hermione sat on the bottom of the bed and began to do some homework and watch Aurora as she slept.

Eventually Hermione found herself being gently shaken awake and she then woke Aurora up and picked up the girl and told Aurora to shut the mirror off and she did before securing it in her cloak.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked.

"You'll see," Hermione said softly before walking down the stairs to the Common Room and then talking to Harry and Ron.

"We'll keep those two girls away from you," Harry said, "just not as obvious as Draco and the others do," he said.

"Thanks," Aurora said before Hermione carried her out of the Gryffindor Common Room and was soon snatched into some arms and she instantly sank into them. Narcissa.

She instantly buried her head into the matriarch's chest and breathed in the scent of her foster mother and settled down.

"Thanks Granger," Draco said, "for…well you know."

"Was that a thanks I heard?" Hermione said before spotting Narcissa had walked away with Aurora.

"Watch what you say Mudblood," Lucius warned, "the fact that you protected my foster daughter changes nothing. Come Draco," he said before turning and walking away; Draco following him.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone," Aurora said, "I couldn't keep hold of whoever," she said before Narcissa kissed her head,

"It's OK. I'm just glad the troll never got to you. If anything ever happened to you…I…I don't know what I'd do," she said softly as she walked to the assigned room for herself and Lucius and then laid Aurora down in the bed for her and watched as the little witch instantly fell asleep and then signalled for Lucius and Draco to be quiet as they walked into the room and Lucius walked over and checked Aurora over.

"Good. No damage done," he said before pulling her close and kissing her softly before Draco made a hurried exit from the room and Narcissa laughed softly and got ready for bed. She went and laid down with Aurora and Lucius just left her to it but couldn't help wonder when Narcissa would decide the time was right to adopt Aurora. After all Druella did have a point and the one thing he'd learnt about the Blacks was they always got what they wanted in the end.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey everyone! Here's the latest batch of updates and AO3 has almost caught up so I may go back to updating every two weeks but I love these fics so much so I'll probably keep to weekly updates. Big thanks to everyone still enjoying the ride. Please continue to keep arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 32:**

Narcissa wouldn't let Aurora go anywhere on her own after the incident with the troll and could often be seen lurking in the back of classrooms and at the Top Table in the Great Hall during mealtimes. The one thing that was cleared up was that Lucius and Narcissa did know how to love and made that clear that it wasn't just Aurora they showed it too; it was Draco, Daphne and Astoria as well. They were even a little affectionate to Charlotte as well.

"You know we have to go home soon," Lucius said to Narcissa as they were sat in their room at the Castle. He watched as she brushed her hair from the seat over by the window.

"Once I'm sure Aurora is ok," Narcissa said, "Lucius you can go home if you want but our daughter needs to feel safe again first," she told him looking in the mirror.

"You are as stubborn as your mother Narcissa Druella Black," Lucius said suddenly appearing behind his wife.

"Oh full naming me now are you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?" she smirked before hearing the portrait open and she turned and looked and saw Aurora in her Slytherin robes but her old shoes. She instantly put her hairbrush down and went over to the young witch, "where are the shoes we brought you?" she aske softly.

"My orphanage big sister gave them to me before she got kicked out. I do wear the shoes you gave me but I like these too. I didn't mean to upset anyone," Aurora said; her bottom lip quivering as she thought she'd upset Narcissa.

"Oh my little flower," Narcissa said crouching down in front of Aurora and held her hands, "you haven't upset me at all. Now I understand why those shoes mean so much to you," she said before waving her wand over the shoes and made them only look slightly worn, "now they'll last longer."

"Thank you," the young witch said before Lucius looked over to the two and then walked over to them.

"What is an orphanage big sister?" he asked.

"It someone who is paired to show you what to do when you reach the age of 2 and you not baby anymore," Aurora explained, "mine was around until she was kicked out of the orphanage and that is when Chloe and Natalie began to…to hurt me."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other before Narcissa led Aurora over to the window seat and sat her down between herself and Lucius.

"When did that happen?" Narcissa asked softly.

"When I 5," she said softly.

This instantly caused the two adults to look up at each other. They knew Aurora had broken her leg when she was 5 and there was an incident in which another child had died. Their suspicions were that the two incidents were linked.

The two spoke in hushed whispers as Aurora had a little sleep before she had to go to dinner.

"The two has to be linked," Lucius whispered, "it's too much of a coincidence that she suffered a broken leg…"

"But she doesn't remember anything Lucius and I'd rather just focus on her and what's happening now," Narcissa whispered, her hand stroking Aurora's light curls.

A couple of days later and Narcissa was finally happy that Aurora was settled enough to be left on her own so she had begun the preparations for herself and Lucius to go back to the Manor. What she hadn't expected was her mother to show up with a box.

"I spoke to Dumbledore and he has agreed," Druella told her daughter as she passed her the box. Narcissa looked at her confused before she opened the box,

"Snowdrop!" she gasped.

"Well you did say Aurora was moving into her own dorm so I thought Snowdrop would be safe there. I have also seen to it that Estella will be looked after and Aurora may have a kitten if she wants," Druella said, "she needs security and if being surrounded by pets and those that will protect her then so be it."

"Why? You hated her when you met her…" Narcissa said.

"Because she's just a little witch who needs love and attention and you're giving her that Narcissa. She's suffered so much and you are giving her things she never would have had. Now summon her here and give her the good news."

Narcissa didn't waste any time and got a message to Aurora to go to their room as soon as she could and the first thing she saw was Snowdrop and the little witch scooped her peacock up and hugged it closely before seeing Druella and she ran over to her and hugged her.

The ageing witch didn't know how to react for a moment before, to Narcissa's surprise, Druella wrapped an arm around the tiny witch.

"I thought Snowdrop might be of help as you move into your new dorm with Charlotte and the Greengrass Sisters. You have also been permitted to have a kitten," she said, "seeing as you move into your new dorm. Narcissa will help you choose your new kitten soon, consider it a present from me."

"Thank you Mrs. Black," Aurora said before Snape and Draco arrived to take Aurora and Snowdrop to the new dorm. The little witch said her goodbyes to Lucius, Narcissa and Druella before she was led to her new dorm. She learned on the way that Draco had permission to enter the dorm and she soon found herself facing a wall just inside the girls' area of the dorms.

"Toujurs Pur," Draco said before a door appeared, "Black Family motto is easier to say than the Malfoys," he said before letting her go inside first.

As soon as she walked in she found Charlotte hurrying over to her.

"Is that Snowdrop?" she asked.

"Mrs. Black managed to convince Dumbledore to let her stay here and I'm going to get a kitten as well," Aurora smiled before going and putting Snowdrop into the designated peacock area and smiled softly before being shown to her bed.

"Narcissa had it made," Daphne explained, "she had everything made as this will now be your dorm for all seven Years at Hogwarts for you and Charlotte and me and 'Stori for as long as we're here."

Aurora nodded before she sat down on her bed and cuddled her unicorn teddy and watched Snowdrop.

"What's going on in…? Is that a Malfoy peacock?" came Pansy Parkinson's voice before Aurora went over to Snowdrop and stood in front of her peacock.

"She has special permission to have Snowdrop at the Castle and that is the end of it," Draco said coolly before he closed the door, "close the door as you enter here and nobody will be able to do that. Only you four and myself and the staff know the password so make sure nobody hears you saying it."

"Yes Draco," Aurora said before she went and sat back on her bed, "why has all this been done?"

"Because we know about your dorm situation and you need to feel safe and this is the best way for you to be safe," Charlotte said, "Narcissa wants you safe and so do we."

Aurora nodded softly,

"We need to figure out a Snowdrop checking schedule if she's staying here," she said before she watched the other nodding. Hopefully now she would begin to feel safer because that's all she wanted, just feel safe at school.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late again but I managed it before November ended. Oh yeah Happy Halloween for everyone who celebrates it. Hope you enjoy this part.**_

 _ **Lots love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 33:**

"Draco…?"

"Yes Rora?"

"What are Malfoy Balls like?"

The two found themselves alone in the dorm as Daphne was doing something, Astoria was at a club and Charlotte had somehow managed to land herself in detention so Draco was sat with Aurora so she wasn't alone as she was still getting used to the dorm.

"Well let me show you some photos from the Prophet and the photo album Mother left in your trunk," Draco said before Aurora went and looked in her trunk and found the required items and she went and sat back down by Draco. He instantly pulled her onto his lap and opened up the photo album and showed Aurora the different family members and how they were related to him. Aurora looked up and listened to Draco and repeated the names. She wasn't too worried about how they were related to Draco as she kept getting frustrated and the last thing Draco wanted was her to get frustrated because he wasn't entirely sure she could deal with an incident on his own yet.

"So you're related to the Lestrange family and Rosier family?" Aurora asked and Draco nodded,

"Yes but just do not mention Andromeda or Ted or Tonks…or anything to do with Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because Mother's older sister, the middle Black sister, is a blood traitor."

"What's that?"

"She went off and married a mudblood," Draco said and Aurora nodded before she got the Prophets out and Draco instantly saw his parents and himself on the front page. He heard her gasp as she saw Narcissa.

"Your mother is so beautiful Draco," she said softly.

"She's yours too…just not your birth mother," Draco said, "she's certainly trying to make sure your Ball debut goes without any problems. You're usually 13 when that happens but, seeing as everyone knows about you already, it seems pointless trying to keep you hidden because people will want to see you."

Aurora looked at Draco,

"I'm going to be at the Ball…with all these people…? I can't. I won't. The orphanage kids will make my life hell. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Aurora said and Draco held her even closer,

"You're so like Mother. We've considered everything and this is the best thing that we can do. We're all going to be there. You'll meet Father's parents…"

Aurora picked up the photo album and found the page and pointed to Lucius' parents,

"Priscilla and Abraxas," she said before she looked up at Draco.

"That's right Rora," Draco said, "and Mother's parents are…"

"Druella and Cygnus," Aurora smiled as she pointed to them and Draco kissed her head.

"That's correct," Draco said as he smiled at her. Being a big brother hadn't come easy but Aurora was just so precious that he had to adapt and now he wanted to protect her as much as his parents did.

"It's not just me and my parents who'll be there. 'Stori, Daph and Charlotte will be there as well. I know this is scaring you," Draco said softly.

"I can't be in that crowd without an attack…" Aurora said and Draco looked at her.

"You won't be announced like the rest of us and there will be someone with you at all times and if you need to get out we're going to agree on a code word that we and the grandparents will know it so find one of us and we'll get you out of there," he said as he stroked her hair.

"Is Mummy part Veela?" Aurora asked and the question caught Draco out. He remained silent as he had to think.

"Not that I know of but we can always ask her when she comes for your check up," Draco finally said, "Now you had your measurements taken but we need to start thinking about your dress," he said.

"Pink!" Aurora instantly said. Draco had been prepared for pink to be mentioned as had Narcissa and chuckled at the little witch's answer.

"Mummy is sorting some pink dresses for you but I have some for you to look at here," he said before getting out some magazines and moving the two of them to the floor so they could look through the magazines.

He pointed out a style that was similar to the one Narcissa would be wearing and watched as Aurora began to look through the magazines and point out dresses that she liked whilst Draco made a note of it all. He had to admit Aurora had a bit of a fashion sense and was picking out dresses that Narcissa would have approved of.

Astoria was the first to arrive back and she quietly shut the door and just watched Draco as he sat with Aurora between his legs as they looked at dresses for Aurora's first Ball.

Aurora looked up after a few minutes and gasped,

"'Stori!" she said getting up and hurrying over to her, "we looking at dwesses for the Ball." She pointed at a dress and smiled.

"Please save me 'Stori…" Draco said.

"Go on Draco. I'll take over with her," Astoria said before causing the girls to laugh as he hurried out of the room and the younger Greengrass sat down and looked at the notes, "now Cissa wants you to pick out a tiara."

"A tiara?" Aurora gasped before Astoria looked and found some and showed them to Aurora and smiled softly as she watched the 11-year-old look at the tiaras.

"We're going to make you into a proper little princess and then Narcissa can show everyone how pretty her foster daughter is," Astoria said, "this one is pink and silver so would go well with the pink dress and silver ribbon you'd like in all your dresses," she said.

The two spent the next hour trying to pick dresses but they decided to wait for Narcissa to arrive at the weekend to have the final say before everyone else returned and Aurora had curled up asleep on her bed. She still needed a little nap sometimes.

"Draco?" Astoria asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think your parents will ever adopt her?"

"Yes I do 'Stori. They wouldn't be doing all of this if they were just going to let her go. Mother loves her too much and father wouldn't let her go back," Draco said, "not now, not ever. She's a Malfoy now and that is what she'll always be."

"But if they adopt her she really will be a Malfoy," Astoria said.

"Nothing will change because she's already living with us and part of the family," Draco said, "now we need to get these notes to Mother so she can discuss with Rora at the weekend. Astoria nodded and that is what the two began to do, hoping that Aurora would have the perfect dress for her first ever ball.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Welcome to November and I was meant to update yesterday but yeah I was so exhausted from work and got distracted. Still better late than never. Thanks to everyone still on the ride and any shoutouts will be done during the first uploads of the month. Thanks to Nadasnape this time around.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 34:**

Aurora was looking over all the dress designs that she'd seen and the ones that Narcissa had sent her and the 11-year-old was taking it very seriously and sighed as she just couldn't pick. She'd even asked Snowdrop to help her but even the stunning white peacock couldn't choose.

The situation was beginning to concern Draco that much that he got his quill and parchment and wrote to Narcissa.

 _Dearest Mother._

 _First of all I hope plans for the Ball are progressing well and everything is almost completed for mine and Aurora's return to the Manor for Christmas. We are both looking forwards to seeing you at the weekend for Rora's check up._

 _My main reason for writing to you is to say I fear Rora's going to drive herself crazy trying to find her perfect dress for the Ball. She's even got Snowdrop trying to help her choose. She knows what kind of dress she wants and the colour but she doesn't know which dress would match yours._

 _I think she wants to please you and not let us down because of everything we have done for her but we tell her she hasn't let us down. I must confess I almost got angry with her but then I remembered what Healer Jones said and stopped myself. Any advice you can give me would be appreciated._

 _All my love,_

 _Draco x_

 _P.S. Rora says I love you even though she doesn't know I'm sending this._

Draco didn't have long to wait because the next morning he saw Elara swooping in and over to him. He silently pleaded with Astoria to distract Aurora so he could look at it.

 _Dearest Draco._

 _Stop her looking at dresses. She will only drive herself more crazy because she doesn't know what my dress looks like. If she's even trying to get Snowdrop to help her then she's already heading towards madness. I will discuss matters with her at the weekend._

 _She could never let your father and I down. The only way she could do that is if she didn't want us as her foster parents anymore and that's not going to happen. Reassure her of that and remind her how much she is loved. She may well be needing reassurance and reminding that she's safe with us. Whatever you do do NOT shout or get angry with her as it will push her away and that won't help her mental state. Give her lots of hugs and cuddles and reassure her and remind her how loved she is._

 _I will be arriving first thing Saturday morning. Give my love to Aurora and tell her to check the mirror later. Confiscate anything to do with Ball dresses and hide them until the weekend._

 _Much love,_

 _Mother xx_

Draco looked at the letter before shoving it inside his robes and slipping off to remove everything from the dorm whilst Aurora was distracted and eating her breakfast.

"So that Malfoy brat now has a peacock!" Pansy said loudly as she was talking to Millicent, "that would never be allowed if she was a normal child."

"Well when you think about it…" Daphne started, "Snowdrop is more like Aurora's cat so that is possibly why she was allowed her. Also the fact that it is something of Narcissa's that she can have around. You have no idea what that cousin of yours has done to her."

Astoria looked over before telling Aurora to go for a walk before things got bad. She told her to head outside and Aurora nodded and did that.

She was walking around when she stopped to look around before walking into someone.

"Watch where yeh…Oh its 'Rora," said the voice. It was Hagrid. It was also the first time the two had come face to face since the journey across the lake.

"Sorry Mr. Hagrid. I didn't mean to walk into you," she said before the giant noticed the unicorns on the girl's bag.

"No 'arm done 'Rora. Come on. I got somethin' to show yeh," he said before Aurora nodded and followed him towards the Forbidden Forest.

"We aren't going into the Forest are we?" Aurora asked suddenly feeling a little scared.

"O' course not!" Hagrid laughed before turning away from the forest and then Aurora gasped as she saw them.

"Unicorns!" she said looking up at Hagrid, "I didn't know we had them here."

"You don't study Care O' Magical Creatures until yeh Third Year but I know you love them. Approach with caution," the giant warned before Aurora nodded and walked slowly over to the unicorns who watched the small witch.

Aurora stayed still and watched them before one of the unicorns went over to her and allowed her to stroke them gently. She smiled and hugged the unicorn before being called back to Hagrid.

"I need to go somewhere but this is Luna. She'll keep an eye on yeh," he said before heading off.

"Hello beautiful dawn," Luna said looking at her.

!My name's Aurora…"

"Which means dawn and you're beautiful like your foster mother is."

"Nobody is as beautiful as Narcissa is," Aurora said as she looked at her, "how do you know who I am…?" she asked before looking at something, "what are those creatures?" she asked noticing some extremely thin, dark creatures.

"They're called Thestrals…wait you can see them?" Luna asked looking at Aurora.

"As clear as I can see the unicorns. Is that bad?" Aurora asked.

"Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death," Luna explained, "I saw my mother die when I was 9. Who did you see die?"

"I don't remember…" Aurora said after some thought before looking at the unicorns and walking over to them.

Luna stood watching before a voice made her jump.

"Draco," Luna said, "Hagrid brought her here and then he had to go," she explained.

"He was showing her the unicorns. He told me," Draco said, "as he was rushing by."

"If she ever wants to see the unicorns I can bring her down here. She can see the thestrals," Luna told him, "but she can't remember who she saw die. I already asked her."

Draco's eyes widened at that and he looked at Aurora, then Luna,

"She saw someone die…? Can you watch her? I need to owl Mother right now," he said. Luna nodded and he swiftly hurried off.

He arrived back in the Common Room and grabbed his quill and parchment.

 _Dearest Mother._

 _Two letters in two days will have you worried but this time will concern you deeply._

 _I have just had an encounter with Loony…Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw the Year below me. She was down with Aurora as Aurora was looking at the unicorns when she saw them…Thestrals…as clear as she could see the unicorns._

 _You and I both know what that means. However the problem is she cannot remember who she saw die or where but she understood it because she can now see those creatures and you may have to get inside her head to find out what happened._

 _Hope to hear…probably see you soon now._

 _Your son_

 _Draco xx_

He hurried off to send the owl before he hurried back to Aurora and wondered what she'd seen that caused her to forget who had died. Hopefully his mother would have answers soon.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _So I remembered to post finally. It's been a rough week and then Crimes of Grindelwald messed with my head. If you're reading Flora I'm looking at getting that going again with the very first plot I had. Only problem is that it is similar to the start of CoG but we shall see. Big thanks to everyone still reading this. Means a lot._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 35:**

Narcissa arrived on the Saturday morning and instantly headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Aurora and the Thestrals will have to be addressed sooner rather than later. It is frightening t think that she has seen someone die already," Narcissa said to Dumbledore and then sat down, "I intend to poke around in her mind as soon as she is asleep. She doesn't know about me being a Legillimens. That is the one thing I have kept from her so she won't be pushed away by me. I know she'll be in the room assigned to Lucius and myself because it is time for her weekly check up. I am concerned that, whilst she is settling down, her mental health is showing very little signs of improvement."

The Headmaster nodded and thought,

"We may have to get her assessed by Healer Jones again soon if there is no signs of improvement and yes Draco and Aurora are in the room you and Lucius have been assigned and I believe Astoria is as well," he said before Narcissa excused herself and headed down the corridors and people hurried to get out of her way. Of course everyone knew who she was.

She ignored the whispers and arrived at the door and said the password before being allowed to enter and she saw Draco, Aurora and Astoria on the bed waiting for her.

"Mother," Draco said and nodded his head towards his mother.

"Narcissa," Astoria said, copying Draco's head nod before the matriarch found herself nearly being knocked over by Aurora. She instantly wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled,

"Yes Miss Aurora. I'm guessing you're happy to see me," she said before feeling a nod on her hips. She carefully picked Aurora up and turned to Draco, "You can get down to Hogsmeade if you want," she said, but, to her surprise, Draco shook his head.

"I'll go after her assessment," he said, "I'd rather be present for that."

Narcissa nodded as she understood her son's worry about the little witch they'd taken in. She then proceeded to sit Aurora down in the chair and waved her wand in the air and began to run all sorts of scans on her foster daughter; a piece of floating parchment recording the changes to the witch's condition if there was any.

Narcissa could see that Draco was also holding Astoria close and she noticed the two watching Aurora in case the girl got scared and began to try to escape. That was happening less but sometimes a certain scan would frighten her because it felt like she was being punched.

Draco was on his feet suddenly as Aurora whimpered and tried to run but Astoria was there first and she held Aurora still so the other results wouldn't be affected by her moving too much.

"Rora…" Narcissa started, "Draco told me you can see the Thestrals. Can you remember why you can see them?" she asked, knowing Astoria had hold of the little girl.

Aurora looked at Narcissa; her big blue eyes watching the witch.

"I…I don't know. I can't remember," she said softly, "did I see something?"

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other before Aurora spoke.

"I need helps with my dress," she said softly as Narcissa put her wand down.

"I'll talk to you about the check up later," Draco said before he dragged Astoria off the bed, "see you in Hogsmeade mother!" he called as he walked out the room.

Narcissa said OK before she pulled out the plans for Aurora's dress out and looked at them.

"Where did you gets them from?" Aurora asked.

"I had Draco con… take these away from you so I could stop you from driving yourself crazy with trying to figure out ideas," Narcissa said before she pulled Aurora onto her lap and showed her the designs for her dress and smiled as Aurora pointed out things that she spotted that she liked…basically the whole dress and the matriarch just laughed before she looked and asked Aurora to describe her dream dress and listened, "basically a child's version on my dress then," she said, "that can be arranged," she said grabbing some parchment before waving her wand and making bubbles appear and smiled as Aurora slipped off her lap and chased after the bubbles. She finished writing her letter to her dressmaker before hearing a knock on the door and went to answer it.

After learning that Lucius had arrived she went up to Aurora and told her that they would be heading to meet the others in Hogsmeade and then they were heading to a restaurant in a nearby town for dinner because Lucius had managed to get a reservation in an exclusive restaurant and they had to hurry up.

Aurora stopped running after the bubbles and looked before Narcissa casually waved her wand and Aurora was suddenly in a pretty and shimmering pink dress and a matching silver headband and a winter cloak before she checked her little flower over and then took her hand and the two began the walk to the Castle Gates and once they were there she held Aurora close and apparated them to the meeting point.

"Cissa," Lucius said before he looked, "the Portkey is ready for us. Everyone place a finger on the boot please," he said watching as Narcissa placed Aurora's hand on the boot and then her hand on top so the little witch wouldn't get lost. Aurora screamed as the Portkey pulled her off the ground and Narcissa wrapped an arm around her tiny waist before they landed outside the restaurant and Lucius put the boot away and the group walked in.

Lucius walked in first with Narcissa on his arm and Draco walked with Astoria on one arm and Aurora on the other and the little witch tried to hide her head as people looked at her and she looked down at the floor as they were shown to their table,

Lucius was trying to be the public person that everyone knew she was but he couldn't when Aurora let out a whimper and he hurried and picked her up and warned everyone who glared at his daughter that they would be sorry. Narcissa didn't bother correcting him. At Christmas they had planned to give Aurora the news that they were going to adopt her and he sat her down in the chair between him and Narcissa.

The meal was slow and Aurora soon began to struggle to stay awake and she never made it to desert. The little one was asleep before her desert could even be ordered.

"I will carry her through the Portkey," Lucius said.

"I'm tempted to get inside her head to see what happened," Narcissa said, "but once we're back at Hogwarts," she said. Lucius nodded and then proceeded to eat his desert asking Aurora's to be placed in a box and then he watched Astoria and Draco talking.

The meal finished and Lucius prepared to leave and he took Aurora in his arms before wrapping his travel cloak around them, picked up his cane and then the group left the restaurant and Lucius gave Draco the Portkey to hold as they all placed a finger on the boot.

They managed to apparate straight into the room Lucius and Narcissa stayed in when they were at Hogwarts and Narcissa retrieved Aurora from Lucius' arms and got her ready for bed before sitting on the main bed. She was nervous but felt Lucius' hand on her arm before she removed it and delved into Aurora's mind and broke through a wall.

 _5-year-old Aurora was stood at the top of the stairs at the orphanage and was arguing with an older girl and she snatched her doll back before being called names._

" _Freak!"_

" _Baby!"_

" _Ugly!"_

 _Aurora looked and watched before she stepped back unaware she was backing towards the stairs. One of the girls pushed her and Aurora screamed as she fell and one of the older girls had been coming up the stairs and she and Aurora went tumbling down the stairs and Aurora cried as she reached the bottom and tried to wake the girl up._

 _One of the carers hurried and looked before telling Aurora that the girl was dead and she cried and screamed believing it was her fault._

Narcissa pulled back out of Aurora's thoughts and turned to Lucius, Draco and Astoria,

"She was pushed down the stairs and a girl was killed and she believes it was her fault," she explained before she looked and held Aurora tight, unaware that by breaking down the wall she would unleash nightmares Aurora had forgotten about.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey everyone! It's been a week of ups and downs and still trying to deal with it all but I'm here with new updates at least. Thanks you for the views and support. They really keep me writing. Enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 36:**

Narcissa had been unable to sleep after what she'd discovered and she knew she wouldn't sleep until she'd spoken to someone about it. She looked and saw that Aurora and Lucius were asleep so she rose from the bed, being careful not to disturb Lucius and quietly grabbed her wand and cast the Patronus charm and her comforting swan appeared before following her instructions and it wasn't long before Dumbledore walked softly into the room wearing his velvet purple pyjamas and matching robe.

"Sorry to call you in the middle of the night but I just cannot sleep," Narcissa said after casting a charm around Lucius and Aurora so they wouldn't wake up.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Aurora and the Thestrals," Dumbledore guessed as he sat down and took the warm drink offered to him. Narcissa nodded and sat down again.

"Yes. There was an accident at the orphanage. Some older girls were bullying her and then they pushed her down the stairs and she fell into another girl and they tumbled down the stairs. The other girl died but Aurora blames herself and she pushed it to the back of her mind but she understood what happened even though she was only 5-years-old when it happened."

Dumbledore listened and sipped his drink before he nodded to say that he understood,

"It appears that the memories from the orphanage were so traumatic for her that she pushed them to the back of her mind and put up a wall to keep them away," he said before looking at her.

"And I broke through that wall…Oh Albus! What if she gets nightmares because of my actions? I never wanted that to happen."

"If she does, she does but I feel that she hasn't spoken about this since all this happened. She trusts you and will understand why you did it but you will need to help her through it all. She has never known what a mother is until the day she ran into you at King's Cross."

"I never thought the pain and hole in my heart would ever be filled but she is somehow and I wouldn't change it for all the Emeralds in the world," Narcissa said before she heard a whimper and hurried over to Aurora's bed and began to sooth her back to sleep before Dumbledore excused himself and Narcissa downed the shields before slipping back into bed beside Lucius.

The next morning and Lucius woke up to a sea of blonde half covering his face. He moved slightly and saw Narcissa awake, the blonde wasn't coming from her.

"Don't move. She's laid against you," Narcissa whispered and that confirmed that the blonde hair was that of Aurora.

"What happened?" Lucius whispered.

"It appears that I may have caused her to start having nightmares when I found out why she can see the Thestrals," Narcissa whispered before she went to take Aurora in her arms as the girl began to wake up but she stopped as Lucius moved to hold their foster daughter better.

"Hello little one," he said softly before Aurora just snuggled into him and woke up more.

"Aurora you won't be going to class today. Mummy needs to talk to you about something," Narcissa said as she stroked Aurora's cheek. The 11-year-old sat up and then watched as Narcissa summoned a House Elf and ordered breakfast for the three of them before leading her off to get ready to get dressed into some clothes that were Malfoy worthy but not her school uniform.

Aurora looked confused as she wondered what was going on. Narcissa sat at the table and Aurora looked before sitting down at the table and eating her breakfast quietly.

"Aurora…" Narcissa started, "I know all about the Thestrals and what happened at the orphanage," she said before Aurora dropped her fork onto her lap and she whimpered before Narcissa held her hand softly, "I'm something called a Legillimens. That means I can get inside someone's head and see what is going on."

Aurora looked and whimpered as she realised what that meant and she tried to run but both Lucius and Narcissa were too quick for her and stopped her and Narcissa moved over to the window seat and Lucius sat Aurora on her lap.

"Aurora you need to tell me in your own time what happened," Narcissa said softly, "because we need to know what happened so we can help you and find out what happened to you at the orphanage."

Aurora just sat there and remained silent. Lucius suspected that the girl hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened and he looked at his helpless looking wife before he sat down.

"So you were heading to the bathroom when you came across the girls," he started, "but they wouldn't let you passed…?"

"No…" came a whisper, "they say because they're bigger than me they didn't have to listen to what I was saying. I just a baby."

"You weren't a baby," Narcissa said softly, "anyway so you.."

"Tried to go underneath them because I was so small but they just blocked my way and tried to take my book away from me but I wouldn't let go of it because I had wanted the book forever. I stepped back as they tried to grab the book but I wouldn't give it up…" she whispered, her voice beginning to wobble as she got closer.

"You're being so brave Aurora," Narcissa said as the tears began to fall. She didn't need to ask what happened as Aurora just said it all.

"They managed to get the book from me and then they pushed me down the stairs. I didn't see the girl coming up the stairs…I fell and knocked her down and then we tumbled to the bottom. I broke my leg but she wouldn't wake up. I shook her and shook her but she wouldn't wake up. The adult said she wouldn't because she died. I didn't mean to hurt her!" she cried before she began to shake and Narcissa instantly wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close and soothed her before she looked at Lucius, unsure what to do other than comfort the little girl and he just nodded at Narcissa before heading off to speak to Dumbledore about Aurora and to figure out how to help her get over the horrors that she had suffered at the orphanage. That was going to be a huge challenge but Lucius and Narcissa were ready to face it because Aurora was their little girl…at least that's the way they saw it.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey everyone! So sorry updates have gone a little out of sync. Things have been a little crazy and now I have a cold as well. I have a few more things on the list but I am not giving up. I will get updates this month, they may just be a little out of sync. Big thanks to Nadansape and Guest for the reviews.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 37:**

Astoria was the one who woke up first. She wondered what had woken her and then she heard it and rushed over to Aurora's bed and saw the girl sat up and holding her hands over her ears as she cried. Astoria quickly wrapped her arms around Aurora and tried to calm her down and looked at Daphne and told her to go and get Draco as Narcissa was back at the Manor.

Draco came running into the room and told Daphne to write a letter to Narcissa and then send it as soon as daylight broke. He then went and sat with Astoria and wrapped his arms around Aurora as well and watched as the younger witch fell asleep again and Snape came sliding into the dorm and said he'd send the letter immediately as he could get to the owlery. Draco said to use his owl because he'd get there faster. Snape nodded before he hurried off to send the letter.

 **Malfoy Manor 4am:**

Lucius had been unable to sleep and he was sat by the window when Draco's owl arrived with Daphne's letter. He opened the window and let the owl in and took his son's owl over to the perch before he went over to the fireplace and read the owl and debated on waking Narcissa or letting her sleep for a couple more hours. In the end he decided to let her sleep knowing that she would hex him for not waking her as soon as the owl arrived but Aurora would need her more than him so he just sat in front of the fire and waited for Narcissa to wake up.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when he woke up it was light and Narcissa was getting dressed.

"You are in so much trouble for not waking me Lucius," Narcissa said as she saw him waking up in the mirror of her vanity.

"She needs you more than me. I know you want to hex me. I can feel it," Lucius sighed as she rose from the chair and went over to her and kissed her neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she murmured as she let him have access to her neck and watched him in the mirror.

"What are we going to do about these nightmares? You were the one who broke down the walls," Lucius said instantly changing the subject.

"I think letting her come to us or Draco and Astoria in her own time would be best. I'm worried that if we put pressure on her then she'll close off from us and that is really the last thing anyone needs," Narcissa said brushing her hair and applying her make up.

"I have to agree there. She's still very much learning to trust us and if she closes off then I dread to think what could happen if she closes off to use all," Lucius said, "I suppose you will talk to Severus about a Dreamless Sleep potion for her if she keeps waking up." Narcissa nodded before saying she'd expect him at Hogwarts later on and then she headed to the Floo Network point of the Manor and then Floo'd to Hogwarts and arrived just in time for breakfast.

Unable to locate anyone Narcissa headed to the Great Hall and then headed to Dumbledore and instantly spoke to them about everything that was going on with Aurora and how she'd broken down the walls and now the girl was having nightmares because of her actions. Snape joined them and was soon filled in on the events and then said that he had Aurora first for double Potions but he could give her the lesson after school with Narcissa present if she wanted. Narcissa instantly agreed before being offered a place and to sit for breakfast. She accepted and sat down.

Her eyes scanned the Slytherin Table and then her eyes fell on them. Draco and Astoria were deep in conversation. Yes a marriage between them was a good idea. Then she saw Aurora, Charlotte and Daphne talking. She looked and saw how Aurora looked tired and she wondered how long the nightmares had been happening.

As soon as breakfast was over Narcissa walked over to the group and looked at them all before looking at Aurora.

"You will be having an after school lesson with Severus as I want to talk to you about something," she said, "Draco you and the sisters and Charlotte can come and find us at break time." Draco nodded before heading off and then Narcissa focussed back on Aurora and encouraged her to finish her breakfast before the two headed to Narcissa's rooms at Hogwarts and the two sat down and Aurora looked around.

"You know why I'm here don't you?"

"The nightmares isn't it?"

"Yes but I will not force you to talk about them," Narcissa said sitting down and stroking Aurora's golden blonde hair.

"Thank you mummy," Aurora said, "that can't be all you wanted to talk to me about," she said as she looked at her and got her doll out of her bag.

"You carry this with you?" Narcissa asked and watched as Aurora nodded,

"Doll and mirror and perfume bottle," she said before watching Narcissa.

"I've got a picture here of your dress for the Ball," the mother said after a few moments of silence and got out a piece of parchment and showed it to Aurora, "I added a couple of little tweaks to it but overall it is as you wanted it to be." A little smile formed on her face as she felt Aurora's arms around her and then a hand pointed at something.

"What's that?" the little witch asked.

"That would be the tiara I've ordered for you," Narcissa explained as she showed Aurora the parchment and watched as her face lit up.

"For me?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. Lucius gave me permission to design a tiara for our daughter…"

"But you don't know what your missing child was…"

"He meant you my little flower," Narcissa said as the door opened and Lucius walked in.

Aurora looked at Narcissa confused by her words,

"What do you mean? You haven't done the thing to call me your daughter yet," she said.

"No but you feel like a daughter to us," Narcissa said before Aurora walked over to Lucius and looked to see what he had brought with him.

"Go on," Lucius said as he put something on the floor and Aurora was soon on her knees and she opened it and gasped as a little white kitten jumped out and onto her lap and she held it close.

"Lavender!" she instantly said seeing the purple collar around the kitten and Lucius felt himself being dragged away.

"Lucius!" Narcissa whispered, "she already has an owl and a peacock. How in Merlin's name are we going to twist this?"

"It's already sorted Cissa. Cats and kittens are good and a source of comfort for children…well people like Aurora and everything that she has been through."

"Who said that?" Narcissa questioned, an eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

"Healer Jones and that is why Dumbledore has let her," Lucius said, "the more pets and confidantes she has the more she will begin to open up and they all have listening devices hidden on them so we will be able to learn more things and then help her without her knowing," he said before watching as Aurora played with her kitten, "it didn't harm the pets before you ask and not she will never find them either."

Narcissa just nodded and watched as Aurora played with her kitten and she just sat down to watch hoping that Lucius was right. The last thing she wanted was to lose the 11-year-old's trust and her close off from everyone because that would just be a terrible disaster and the last thing Aurora needed was more heartache and suffering.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey everyone! This will be the last update of 2018 and it's from my old laptop because my main one has been taken away to be repaired. Luckily I have everything on the OneDrive and USB so I haven't lost anything. Check the chapters as for some reason from part 36 onwards they got messed up**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks for all the support this year.**_  
 _ **Lots of love,**_  
 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 38:**

 **Malfoy Manor:**

Narcissa was sat having afternoon tea in the parlour and signing off on more Ball stuff including Aurora's tiara when she heard a knock at the door and Lucius walked in.

"I don't know whether to be worried or not that we haven't heard from them," he said, "it's unlike them to not contact us."

"Lucius you're forgetting the mirror. I've been talking to Aurora daily and everything is going ok. The nightmares are the main concern but, until we can help her, she's on those Dreamless Sleep potions from Severus. When we adopt her I want him to be her godfather like he is for Draco."

"What about her godmother?" Lucius asked as he sat down in one of the chairs opposite his wife, "we can't very well ask either of our mothers…"

"Then we ask Astoria," Narcissa said surprising her husband.

"She's not that much older than her…" Lucius said.

"But is already like her big sister and has managed to gain her trust. If she and Draco are to marry it would secure Aurora's future and her safety if anything should happen to us. We don't know what's around the corner and I trust the Greengrasses more than our own parents at the moment," Narcissa admitted, "we have to keep her safe Lucius."

"And she will be when we adopt her and bring her officially into the family."

"I want to make sure she's protected in case anything happens."

"So we name Severus guardian if anything happens to us and Draco and Astoria are still under the age of 17," Lucius said and Narcissa nodded before a House Elf appeared and said there was a fire call.

Lucius nodded and then headed over to the fireplace and saw the Minister for Magic's head in the flames.

"What can we do for you Fudge?" He asked as he watched the Minister.

"I have some news for you and your wife," Fudge said, "may I be allowed through?" Lucius nodded and Narcissa instantly summoned an elf to get refreshments as the Minister for Magic was arriving at any minute.

It wasn't long before the Minister was stepping out of the fireplace and greeted Lucius and Narcissa properly before they sat down and Narcissa served drinks.

"The Manor looks lovely Narcissa. You must be thrilled that she has managed to bring this wonderful building to life," Fudge said.

"Aurora has a lot to do with that," Lucius said, "she's certainly…changing things around here," he said before looking at Narcissa.

"She's beginning to settle down finally and we will be looking to adopt her at Christmas," she confirmed, "she needs stability and a loving home and we can give her that," she said before sipping her tea and offered the Minister some cake.

"What are you doing here Minister?" Lucius asked causing Fudge to sigh and pass Narcissa a letter and she looked.

"It's about the investigation. That's why I'm here. I thought it would be better to deliver it in person instead of via an owl…"

The Minister was interrupted by a sob from Narcissa and Lucius hurried to comfort his wife who was crying and he couldn't get the piece of parchment out of her hands. He was rather unsure of what to do before Narcissa finally managed to slow her crying down enough to pass the letter to Lucius.

Silence fell as he read the letter and his eyes widened as he looked at Fudge.

"When did this come through?" Lucius asked.

"Literally about 20 minutes ago. I read it and then thought about whether to let you receive it by owl or myself. I decided that myself would be better." Lucius nodded,

"That is very much appreciated Minister. What happens now the orphanage has been found guilty of what they did to Aurora?"

"That is up to you as Aurora's guardians and foster parents," Fudge said, "I will do whatever you and Narcissa want doing."

"Which is what will help Aurora move on," Narcissa said, "we're trying to teach her that bad people get punished."

"Then we want them to be charged and punished for what they have done to our daughter," Lucius said, "Yes we want them brought to justice and the remaining girls sent to good orphanages so the same thing doesn't happen again."

Fudge nodded and said that he would get onto the matter immediately and then he finished his tea and cake before he headed back through the Floo and Lucius went over to Narcissa and looked at her.

"Aurora needs to know," Narcissa said, "She needs to know that something is being done about the orphanage."

"Yes but you are not going to tell her…"

"This is the kind of thing she needs to hear from me," Narcissa said.

"Cissa stop!" Lucius said causing her to stop and look at him, "you can't go running every time something happens. Draco and Astoria can tell her with Severus for guidance." Narcissa sighed and nodded before rising from her seat and heading to her study. She picked up her quill and began to write

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _The Minister for Magic has just left after coming to visit. The investigation into the orphanage is complete and they have been found guilty of neglect._

 _Your father has already said he wants charges brought against the orphanage and the remaining girls moved but he won't let me come to Hogwarts and tell Aurora. He said I can't keep running to Hogwarts every time something happens._

 _I won't use the mirror to tell her either. Your father would like you and Astoria to tell Aurora what is going on with Severus as support. I have no idea why I couldn't come at the weekend. I guess he doesn't want her getting too dependant on me. I wouldn't let that happen ever but I can understand your father's reasons and I just wish that I could be there but I know you and Astoria will tell her the best way you can. Give her a kiss and hug from me._

 _All my love,_

 _Mother xx_

Narcissa then headed to the owlery and found Elara and then strapped the letter and a copy of the report to her owl's leg and watched the owl take flight before she headed back to her study and sighed as she sat down and wondered what would happen next.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you my rose," came Lucius' voice causing Narcissa to jump, "I hate shouting at you but I needed to make you see that you are starting to smother her."

"I know Lucius but I need to make sure she's OK, that she's safe," Narcissa said, "once those girls find out what's happened they will go after her," she said.

"Draco and the Sisters will look after her and the staff will know. She's safe now and she always will be."

"I just hope you're right Lucius. I just hope you're right."


	39. Chapter 39

**_Happy (belated) New Year everyone!_**  
 ** _I am so sorry about the delay. I've been trying to plan and write fics, work and I'm a Prefect for Slytherin House on the Harry Potter site I'm on and we're in the middle of hosting an event so this month has just kind of got away from me. I plan to update on the 1st and 16th of every month now._**  
 ** _Enjoy!_**  
 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 39:**

Draco received the owl soon after it was sent and was thankful that Aurora was not with him because it certainly was his mother's wishes that Snape was there when Aurora was told. The first person he sought out was Astoria and showed her the letter from his mother.

"Oh Draco! That's great news for Rora! At least none of the other girls will have to suffer like she has," the 13-year-old witch said.

"Yes that is great but now the likes of Natalie and Chloe don't have a home and they could see Aurora as the cause and could come after her. We'll need to keep an eye on her and make sure those girls stay away from her because I really do not want her hurt any more," Draco said.

"When are you going to go and see Snape?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know yet Tori. I need to figure out how I'm going to tell Aurora that that part of her nightmare is over and she will never have to worry about there ever again."

"Maybe that is why your mother wants Snape there when she is told. He may already know. He is your godfather after all," Astoria pointed out before resting a hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked up at her and nodded softly before he sighed and pulled her to her feet whispering to Daphne that he would explain to her later before heading off with Astoria to see Snape.

As Astoria had already guessed Snape did hold a note that Draco instantly recognised his mother's handwriting. There was no mistaking Narcissa Malfoy's handwriting.

"When were you thinking of telling her Draco?" Snape asked as he saw Draco and Astoria about to knock on his office door.

"Whenever you are able to be there. It appears that mother wants you there," Draco said.

"That's because I am being named as her legal guardian in case anything happens to your parents," Snape said, "we tell her now," he said before summoning an elf and asking it to find Aurora Edwards or Malfoy and then bring her to the office. The elf nodded and soon disappeared.

The elf returned with a confused Aurora and Draco sat her on Astoria's lap before he knelt down in front of her.

"Mother has written to us and she wishes she could be here to tell you but the investigation into the orphanage has been completed and the adults from the orphanage will be charged after the way they have treated you," Draco explained, "and all the children are going to be sent to new orphanages where they will be treated nicely."

Aurora seemed to take forever to process what Draco had just said before she suddenly burst into tears and Astoria hurried to wrap her arms around Aurora and then Draco looked shocked. He hadn't been expecting that reaction from the 11-year-old and he had been about to ask what was wrong when the words left the witch's mouth.

"Now they will come after me because they could be split up and they'll just hurt me some more," she cried and rubbed her eyes.

"They go near you Rora and they will be breaking terms that have now been ordered by the child protection office," Draco said softly, "they are not allowed near you and neither is Pansy and they will be breaking all sorts if they come near you."

Aurora looked around before her eyes finally settled on Draco,

"I want mummy," she said through her tears and that just broke Draco's heart because he knew she wanted Narcissa but his mother was busy with things for the ball and he didn't have the heart to tell her so he did the next best thing he could and that was to let Astoria figure out what to say.

"When you get ready for bed we can try the mirror and see if she will get back to you OK? She probably has planned something for you at the weekend which is why she couldn't come and tell you herself but she'll come Rora," Astoria said trying to calm Aurora down as they would have to take her to her Charms lesson after.

Eventually Aurora calmed down but neither Draco or Astoria wanted to let her go to class. They both surrounded her and it was then watching Astoria with Aurora that Draco felt it. Love, but not the usual kind between friends...this felt like what his mother and father had and he had to step back and gather his thoughts.

"I...I think we need to get her to class before she misses too much of class and then we'll be in trouble as well," Draco said and Astoria nodded before Aurora slipped off her lap and the three bid Snape goodbye and then headed to the Charms classroom and then they headed to their lessons.

The day passed without any drama, which meant that Natalie and Chloe hadn't been told about the orphanage and that was a relief as it meant that Aurora was safe but they would probably be told that evening and then the worry would start over Aurora's safety.

Draco got Aurora tucked into bed and then passed her the mirror and she watched the screen before Narcissa appeared on the screen.

"Oh my little flower," she said softly, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you were told but I was unable to get away so I had to leave Draco and Astoria to tell you."

"I want you. I want my mummy," Aurora said, her voice beginning to wobble as she kept her eyes on Narcissa and the mirror and she put her hand on the glass, "please come…"

"I will do my little flower in two days time. It's the weekend then and I will be able to come and hold you. I've got a surprise for you this weekend and you will love it. Are you taking care of all your pets?"

"Yes I am. Draco, Astoria and Charlotte and daphne are helping me too," she said, "we have a timetable too but Lilly and Rose rend to hide in my robes and stay with me all day."

"Well you need to keep them safe and I know you can do that Aurora because you have such kindness and love in your heart to fill a thousand hearts," Narcissa said softly before watching Aurora yawn softly. No doubt it had been a tiring and emotional day for her.

She looked up and saw Draco in the background but Aurora didn't stir and she looked back at Aurora.

"What's that song you love?" She asked.

"Lavender's Blue," Aurora whispered and Narcissa began to sing Lavender's Blue softly to try and lull Aurora off to sleep just like she'd done at the Manor.

She remembered the words perfectly and watched as Aurora's bright blue eyes began to close and eventually she started to fall asleep, closing her eyes and soon fell asleep. Narcissa watched as Draco took the mirror away.

"How did she react?" she questioned her son.

"She burst into tears as she realised that Chloe and Natalie might come after her so we had to tell her that they would now be breaking rules and that they could now be punished if they went near her and that seemed to calm her down," Draco replied as he watched Astoria, "Severus mentioned something about him being Rora's guardian..."

"That's only if something happens to your father and me once we've adopted her and you and Astoria haven't turned 17 yet," Narcissa explained, "yes your marriage contract with Miss Greengrass is being drawn up as we speak Draco," she said, "and that is all I will say on the matter. Now look after Aurora and make sure that she's safe and sound until I can get to her. Goodnight my dragon."

"Goodnight mother," Draco said before ending the connection and then going to get on with his homework, hoping that he could keep Aurora safe until the weekend.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Hello everyone! I'm back and glad to see the back end of January. It's such a flat month and a little depressing._**  
 ** _Anyway my update plans are the 1st and 16th of the month now so at least I can get back to regular posting._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**  
 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 40:**

 **Malfoy Manor-4am:**

Narcissa laid awake and crept out of the bed she shared with Lucius and knew the plans for the day so, as soon as she was dressed, the blonde haired witch headed to her study and fire called Snape and wasn't surprised to find him just doing some early morning potion brewing.

"Can I come through and get to my children?" she asked softly.

"Permission granted Narcissa," Snape said and moments later Narcissa had stepped through the fire and greeted him properly before she made her way to the room that Aurora now slept in.

She quietly opened the door and found Draco sat in a chair by the window and Astoria and Daphne asleep in their beds and then her head turned to Aurora. Her face was illuminated by the nightlight and the moonlight also on her foster daughter's head. How the room reached down this far Narcissa would never know but she crept into the room and laid down on Aurora's bed before she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

The first thing she knew was being gently shaken awake by Draco.

"Mother what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Well I did say I was coming this weekend and I couldn't sleep so I slipped out before your father woke up so I could be here when she wakes up," Narcissa whispered and then sat up carefully.

"Does father know where you are?" Draco whispered.

"Yes he does. He knows how anxious I was last night to get here. Severus was awake so I used his fireplace," Narcissa explained, "he's always up early doing potions and he has Aurora's healing potions to do now as well. She's due some more today."

"But what time did you get here?"

"Little after 5am," Narcissa said throwing the remark aside and then looked down as she felt movement beside her and saw that Aurora was beginning to wake up.

She watched as the young witch sat up and rubbed her eyes, instantly finding Draco and she smiled sleepily at him. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Aurora and waited for her to wake up enough to realise that she had arrived.

"Rora can you see who's arrived?" Draco asked softly before watching as Aurora looked and then gasped before snuggling into Narcissa. The gasp, however, was enough to wake Astoria and Daphne and they looked and wondered what was going on before they saw Narcissa's arms tightly around Aurora.

"I'm so sorry my little flower that I wasn't here when Draco told you but I was busy with the Ball preparations and I was unable to leave," she told the 11-year-old who nodded softly and then she remained still and silence fell in the room.

Narcissa just smiled and kissed Aurora's head softly.

"Astoria and Daphne will be heading to breakfast on their own because I have special permission to take you and Aurora to a wizarding town for breakfast and then a trip for the day," she said to Draco who nodded softly.

"Diagon Alley?" he asked before watching as Narcissa shook her head.

"No we're going to Paris," she said softly, "after breakfast in Diagon Alley. Your father has managed to obtain a Floo Network pass for us from the Ministry to the French Ministry," she explained.

"Better think about getting ready then," Draco said, "I'll meet you back here soon," he told his mother before heading off to go and get ready for the trip out.

Narcissa selected some clothes for Aurora and watched as the witch headed into the bathroom to get sorted for the day. As soon as the door was shut the matriarch looked at Astoria and Daphne.

"Do Natalie and Chloe know…?" she asked instantly.

"No they don't from what we can gather about it all," Daphne replied, "they certainly haven't tried to do anything to Aurora either way, That's what we're expecting when they do find out."

"They'll be breaking orders if they do," Narcissa said before swiftly changing the subject to Lavender the kitten as Aurora came out from the bathroom ready for the day ahead…well almost. Narcissa sat the girl down and did her hair with little curls. As far as Narcissa was concerned her little flower was an angel and her hair was like the sun.

Aurora just sat playing with Lavender until Draco arrived and then she made sure she had Lily and Rose in her dress pocket before Narcissa grabbed her hand and made sure Aurora had her winter coat on causing Lily and Rose to move to Aurora's coat pocket. Aurora grabbed her little bag and smiled as she left with Draco and Narcissa.

Severus was waiting for them and Narcissa was nervous as it was the first time that Aurora would travel through the Floo Network on her own. Narcissa sent Draco through and then she could only watch as Aurora soon disappeared in emerald flames.

When she eventually went through and made it out the other side Narcissa could see Lucius running his hand over Aurora's cheek and hurried over.

"What happened?" she instantly asked.

"She caught herself as she tried to get out. It was nothing major. She just got out a little too quickly," Lucius said before Narcissa instantly began to check her over.

Once, and only once, Narcissa was satisfied did the group head to the restaurant for breakfast and Aurora looked around. It was a different one to the ones she'd been in before with the Malfoys and she sat quietly as she looked through her menu and watched Lily and Rose on the table. She told the to keep the noise down before whispering to Draco that she didn't understand what half of the food was.

Lucius and Narcissa watched as Draco took Aurora through the menu and helped her decide on what she wanted to eat. Narcissa was grateful as Lucius had distracted her by talking about Aurora's tiara for the Ball and she hadn't been able to help Aurora. She and Lucius knew that adopting Aurora...or rather starting the process would be the best thing for the young witch and reassure her that they weren't going anywhere and neither was she.

Breakfast was a calm and quiet affair before they headed to the Ministry of Magic to Floo to the French Ministry. Little did Narcissa, Draco and Aurora know that Lucius had a hidden agenda for the trip to Paris.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Happy... second half of February everyone! Updates are on time which I'm so happy about because now I've cut the amount of fics down it's easier to get updates done. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 41:**

The family soon headed to the Ministry of Magic and then to Fudge's office where they were going to be using the Floo Network to go to Paris. Lucius looked before getting the wrist tie out and tying Narcissa's wrist to Aurora's. He made sure it was on securely before sending Draco through first and then watched as Narcissa and Aurora disappeared from sight.

"I hope you know what you're doing Lucius," Fudge said, "if Narcissa finds out then you will be in so much trouble."

"She hopefully won't find out," Lucius said before disappearing in a sea of emerald flames.

He arrived in the Floo point for the French Ministry of Magic and he looked to see Aurora stroking a cat and Narcissa conversing with someone in French. He walked over to them and listened and quickly understood that his wife was talking to a relative from her mother's side of the family and he looked properly when he heard Narcissa mention him.

Thankfully his family were French so he was able to join in the conversation before noticing that Aurora had been offered a sweet and he pulled her close before explaining who Aurora was, glad that Draco and Aurora couldn't understand a word that was being said.

Narcissa eventually decided that they needed to move on and held Aurora's hand as they headed out into Paris itself. The noise instantly began to scare Aurora and Narcissa made sure nobody was looking as she waved her wand and put some noise mufflers on the young witch's ears before they headed to the statue that would allow them into Wizarding Paris.

Narcissa went through and was glad that the noise mufflers were on Aurora because even the noise was loud to her. She waited and saw Draco and Lucius arrive and then Lucius lifted Aurora up and then she pointed to something and Lucius nodded before putting her down and checking out behind him for some reason.

What Aurora had spotted was an old fashioned bookshop and the family headed towards it.

"She's so like you," Lucius said as they walked, "she can have the mufflers off in the bookshop. It'll be quiet enough for her in there," he said and Narcissa nodded, watching as Aurora looked around and took everything in. She grabbed Aurora's hand, scared the tiny witch would get separated and not be able to understand anything.

As soon as the door to the bookshop was closed Narcissa removed Aurora's noise mufflers and watched as the 11-year-old walked over to where the old fashioned books were.

"Draco you may go and look around but do not leave the shop," Lucius said and Draco nodded and then headed off to look at some books for himself. He knew Narcissa was following Aurora and he knew if anything happened. He and Narcissa had a connection like no others meaning they didn't have to talk or be near each other to communicate.

Aurora found a book of French Fairy Tales and sat down on the floor and began to read it. The book would look right at home in her fantasy themed bookcase back at the Manor. Narcissa saw she began to struggle with the words and went and sat next to her and helped her before Lucius and Draco joined them.

"Draco has the books he wants. Has Aurora found any?" Lucius asked before Aurora got up and picked a few more books with the same style of cover as the fairy tale book and soon the four were heading out of the shop again.

They got new clothes and Aurora somehow managed to get a sky blue dress out of Lucius. The girl was melting his heart and he brought her some silver shoes to go with it. It was a lovely dress that could be worn all year round and Aurora loved it so he'd caved and brought it for her saying that she had to wear it over Christmas. Of course she said she would.

The family walked around the magical streets and Aurora felt safe with her noise mufflers on and she walked around looking at everything and she ate a delicious pastry with strawberries and cream once they stopped for pastries and Draco had some wine with his parents and Aurora just had juice.

It was a lovely day but eventually it had to end and Aurora began to get sleepy. She often got sleepier and Lucius carried her back through the Floo Network before everyone arrived back at Hogwarts and headed to the Malfoy's room when they stayed at Hogwarts.

Narcissa was watching over Aurora as Draco and Lucius were discussing things about the Ball when an owl appeared at the window. Narcissa went over to the window and let the owl in and saw it had the Daily Prophet so she paid the owl and then sat down and saw herself, Lucius and the two children dominating the front page.

 _ **Malfoy Foster Child is Normal-Proof.**_

 _Aurora Edwards, the 11-year-old foster child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, has been the subject of discussion as to whether she is just a normal child that bad things have happened to or a disturbed child. Well, reports Rita Skeeter, if today's trop to Paris is anything to go by then it is the former._

 _To settle the debate and put the issue to rest, Lord Malfoy gave myself permission to follow the family as they went on a day trip to Paris in order to put the debate about his foster daughter to rest._

 _Lady Malfoy put noise mufflers on the young Miss Edwards as the loud noises may have unsettled her, again that may have been a result of what had happened at the orphanage. The mother also kept Miss Edwards close as they walked around Wizarding Paris and brought various things including books, dresses and shoes._

 _For more on the trip turn to page two._

Narcissa looked before encasing Aurora in a bubble. The girl was sat by the window completely lost in her books that she'd got in Paris.

"Lucius! Here now!" she called and Lucius and Draco came hurrying in and Lucius froze as he saw the Daily Prophet in his wife's hands, "explain now."

"Aurora…"

"Cannot hear us because I put her into a bubble. She won't notice anything. Draco go through the bubble and sit with her," Narcissa said and waited until the bubble had sealed again before turning to Lucius.

"You know what they say about her and I just wanted to put everything to rest so I agreed to let her follow us around," Lucius said, "that's also why I suggested Paris."

"You set her up Lucius! You set our daughter up! If anything had happened you full well know that Rita Skeeter would have painted her in a bad light and then all her trauma would have been bought back up!" Narcissa said, "you should know that you cannot trust Rita Skeeter with anything Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!"

"Hasn't she reported the truth though? Aurora is just a child who has had bad things happen to her?" Lucius said as he grabbed the paper and read through the article, "for once she has reported the truth and if it gets everyone off Aurora's back then that is fine with me," he said.

Narcissa sighed and thought for a few more moments and then sighed,

"Fine. You've done correctly this time but next time you may not be so lucky," she glared before removing the bubble from around Draco and Aurora and sitting down with them before Lucius ordered dinner for them, knowing that Narcissa would be annoyed with him for a while yet but he hoped it would make people leave Aurora alone finally.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hello everyone! Happy March! I am feeling so much better now I only have my Wizarding World fanfics to write. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I will also be uploading my new Harry Potter fic today.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 42:**

The term began to pass and things finally began to settle down for Aurora. The fact that Chloe and Natalie were clearly doing everything they could to avoid Aurora meant that they must have heard the results of the Ministry's investigation into the orphanage.

Aurora was nervous about going back to Malfoy Manor as she knew that it wouldn't be quiet as it had been during half term as the Malfoy's Annual Yule Ball would be taking place.

"I don't want people looking at me," Aurora sulked one day just before the end of term.

"Mother and Father will do everything they can to make sure that doesn't happen Aurora," Draco said, "if that means keeping you hidden along the back then that is what they will do."

"But it be so loud and noisy. Don't like that," she replied, arms crossed and pouting.

"It won't be unless the men get drunk but if that happens Mother will have another plan Rora," Draco said, "you're the precious one."

"But you the Hair," Aurora said.

"You mean heir." Draco said, a small smile on his face, "yes I am but I haven't been through what you have which is why you're more precious than me," he explained before looking at Aurora sulking and then he laughed softly before heading out of the room to go and see Snape about something.

The day came when everyone would catch the train back to London and then they'd head to Malfoy Manor from King's Cross. Draco was making sure they had everything.

"Right so Lavender is in her holder and Snowdrop is already home and will stay there now," Draco said, "and Estella is in her cage with Eros so that's all sorted. Once we are settled in the compartment then Lavender can come out OK Aurora?"

"Yes Draco," she said softly before she picked up her bag and then Draco made sure her coat was on her because Narcissa had decided against the cloak for Aurora and they headed out and placed everything except the pets in the growing pile of trunks before Draco spotted Daphne and Astoria in a carriage and Charlotte popped her head out and Draco hurried over with Aurora and Astoria pulled Aurora onto her lap so there was room for the cages and Lavender's carrier.

It didn't take long for them to be halfway back to London and Aurora was curled up asleep with Lavender curled up on her lap.

"She's the darling to your mother isn't she?" Astoria asked Draco.

"I hated the fact they just did what they did at the beginning of term but she's slowly helped heal the wounds of the missing baby," Draco said, "everything she has been through makes her so precious to my mother and I'm not bothered by it now. I'm older. Whilst I need my parents every now and again she needs them more right now." Astoria smiled before they settled back down for the rest of the journey.

They arrived at Kings Cross and Daphne and Astoria said bye and headed to their parents before Lucius and Narcissa walked over to Draco, Aurora and Charlotte and said that Charlotte would be staying as her parents were away. He then shrunk the trunks down and put them in his pocket.

"Draco and I will take the pets," Lucius said, "Narcissa will take Aurora, Charlotte will come with us." The two girls went to the correct adult and Narcissa held Aurora close and the two apparated back to the Manor and within seconds the other three arrived and they all began to take their outdoor clothes off and Narcissa, Lucius and Draco's personal elves came rushing forwards and then a little elf hung back.

"Dilly!" Narcissa called softly and watched before noticing Aurora looking and she led the young elf over to Aurora, "Dilly this is Aurora…"

"Where Lilly?" Aurora asked before Narcissa looked.

"Well Lilly was an old elf and she died," Narcissa said softly as she crouched down by Aurora and stroked her arm, "so we decided to get you a younger elf and call her Dilly because of the song you love so much," she said before beginning to cry. It was too much for her after the long journey, "Dilly help Master Lucius get everything sorted. Aurora needs a nap before dinner," she said and scooped Aurora into her arms and hurried off, no doubt to the master bedroom, before Lucius could even grasp what was happening.

"She's struggling to understand isn't she?" Charlotte asked.

"It will be a shock to her even though she only had a week with Lilly," Lucius said, "Narcissa usually bares most of the problems with Aurora as she is her primary Healer."

A while later and Lucius crept into the master bedroom and found his wife surrounded by constellations emitting from her wand creating a soothing pattern. He looked closer and saw that Aurora was indeed asleep. He walked over to the bed and looked.

"You were right. We should have waited until tomorrow to tell her," Lucius sighed.

"She'd have asked tonight at some point. I did say not right as we got home. Now Merlin knows what our 11-year-old will be like when she wakes up," Narcissa hissed as she looked at Lucius, "she's been through enough. It's time to close that chapter of her life. We'll talk to Draco and Aurora about adopting her after the Ball and start the process before they go back to school."

Lucius looked and nodded softly,

"Yes I want that started. For her it'll mean that she knows that this is her home for good now," he said trying to make more of an effort to understand Aurora.

"She really needs stability Lucius. I will sit down again with her tonight and explain about Lilly and slowly introduce her to Dilly," Narcissa said softly, "I didn't realise that she had created such a bond with Lilly," she said stroking Aurora's cheek, "I'd better think about waking her up now," she said and Lucius nodded before he headed out of the room pausing at the door to hear his wife waking, he hoped soon, their daughter up.

It wasn't long before the family and Charlotte were sat down eating dinner.

"Tomorrow Aurora and Charlotte will follow Narcissa around as she makes sure everything is perfect for the ball," Lucius said, "she will also show you girls your dresses and shoes." Aurora and Charlotte nodded before carrying on with their meal.

Afterwards it wasn't long before Aurora was in bed. The next day was going to be a very busy and long one for everyone, but especially Aurora. Narcissa was wondering how Aurora would cope but she knew she'd have the answer… and soon.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hello again everyone! Hope March is treating you well and everything is going well for you! I remembered about 10 minutes agi that I needed to update so here I am... updating whilst I remember! Oh if you're wondering about face claims Lucius and Draco are the actors who portray them in the movies, in Hidden Chlid Narcissa is the movie Narcissa but in this story and my others I base her on Natalie Dormer, Sarah Gadon or Blake Lively (do not make me pick one over the other! lol)**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 43:**

The next morning and Aurora began to wake up and for a minute she couldn't remember where she was and then she suddenly sat up and moved as far away as she could from the witch. She didn't know her and that scared her.

"Aurora it's OK. I'm Priscilla Malfoy and I won't hurt you," Priscilla said and watched as Aurora heard the name Malfoy and looked at her.

"You know daddy?" Aurora asked, "how do you know my daddy? You have the same name as him."

"I'm his mother so I'm Draco's grandmother and yours seeing as you are like my son and Narcissa's daughter," Priscilla said, "mummy wants you to meet her by the Christmas tree in the entrance hall. Now up you get and lets get you dressed."

Aurora watched her. She didn't trust her fully but she was Lucius' mother so she climbed out of her bed and went over to her clothes and began to get dressed.

Priscilla watched as the girl began to get dressed and that was when she could see just how thin Aurora was and why she could still be carried everywhere. She and her husband along with Cygnus and Druella knew of Lucius and Narcissa's plans to adopt the girl. Whilst she'd rather they find their missing child Priscilla also know that Aurora needed Lucius and Narcissa as much as they needed her.

"I'm ready," Aurora said disturbing Priscilla from her thoughts and the older witch looked her over before leading her downstairs to find Narcissa.

"Ah Priscilla! There you are," Narcissa said, "it's a quick breakfast before Miss Charlotte and Aurora follow me around for the day as I make sure the last minute things are sorted," she said before asking her elf to lead Aurora and Charlotte to the family dining area for breakfast.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot Narcissa turned to her mother-in-law.

"How was she this morning?" she asked.

"So scared when she first saw me and moved right to the back of her bed but once I said Malfoy she seemed to listen to me and let me help her," Priscilla said.

"She's still getting used to my mother and now she's meeting you and Abraxas and my father on a day that her social anxiety will be tested," Narcissa replied before she headed to the dining room and watched as everyone was sat down and eating already.

"Sorry we started without you," Lucius said as Narcissa sat down next to him and he kissed her softly making sure Aurora saw.

"It's a busy day. I was just speaking to your mother," Narcissa as she smiled into the kiss and then began to eat. She watched Aurora and knew she'd have to keep an eye on the young witch.

"So we are looking after Aurora instead of being announced?" Druella asked.

"Yes. Priscilla and Abraxas will be announced because they are Malfoys; Draco will be as well but not Aurora. She'll probably scream or faint so I need her with people I trust," Narcissa said, "speaking of family where are Father and Abraxas?"

"Never you mind," Druella said, "eat and then off you go."

It was soon after that Narcissa was walking around with Charlotte and Aurora. Charlotte chatted away with Narcissa about the decorations and Aurora just remained silent as she walked around trying to take everything in. She was struggling with how the day was going and how big it was.

"Aurora…? Are you OK?" Narcissa asked after a while and Aurora just looked at her.

"Now you notice I'm not OK… I wish Charlotte wasn't here!" she said before pushing Narcissa back and running off.

"She doesn't mean it Charlotte," Narcissa said, picking herself up off the floor.

"She's scared. I understand Lady Malfoy," Charlotte said, "just go and find her."

Aurora ran straight for the library and ran in closing the door before she stopped and saw two wizards stood there and looked at her.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't realise anyone was in here."

"Young lady this is…" one of them said sternly before being stopped and looked at Aurora.

"You're Aurora aren't you? I'm Abraxas Malfoy and this is Cygnus Black. I'm Lucius' father," he said before seeing Aurora backed right against the door scared.

"Stop Abraxas," Cygnus said as he clearly saw something in Aurora and hurried over to her and crouched down in front of her and stroked her cheek, "you remind me so much of Narcissa," he said before leading the girl over to the sofa and then calmed her down before Narcissa came bursting in and looked. She walked over to Aurora and sat down and pulled her onto her lap.

"I'm sorry Little Flower. I should have been listening to you and making sure you were ok," Narcissa said, ignoring the fathers as they watched before she got up and rested Aurora on her hip.

"She's so small. Did that orphanage do something to stop her growing?" Abraxas asked as Aurora rested her head on his daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"We don't know. The full medical test would be too much for her," Narcissa replied, "I keep looking for signs that something was done to her but I may not get it for a while yet. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to show Aurora her dress," she said before hurrying out of the library.

She arrived in the master bedroom to see Dilly with Charlotte.

"Thank you Dilly. You may go," she said and Dilly disappeared.

Aurora watched as Narcissa got two things out of her enormous wardrobe and she smiled as she showed off her dress and Aurora gasped having never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

Narcissa watched before Aurora's hand moved to the smaller dress and she looked at Narcissa who simply nodded and then Aurora pulled back the cover and saw it. Her dress. She looked up at Narcisa before bursting into tears and Narcissa hurried to comfort her.

"It's OK to be overwhelmed at this," she said instantly, "you've never had anything like this before," she said and waited for Aurora to calm down, "do you like it?"

"Yes I love it," Aurora said, "it's just I've never had anything before," she said softly before she took another look at her dress and ran a hand over it and smiled softly as she felt the material.

"See it's just like mine," Narcissa said softly, "just as I promised you. There is one thing you cannot see and that is your tiara. Lucius has that under protection spells until you have to put it on."

Aurora nodded before she yawned softly and Narcissa lifted her into her arms and summoned the doll she'd given Aurora and the girl snuggled into her arms.

"Come Charlotte. I still need to check some final things over but she'll sleep in my arms," Narcissa said and made sure Aurora was settled before they walked around the Manor checking things over and eventually the time came to get ready. The only question on Narcissa's mind was how was Aurora going to cope?


	44. Chapter 44

_**Happy April everyone!**_

 _ **I have had the 9 days of hell at me, including 6 days working so that's why these updates are late. Better late than never though right? Hope everyone's still enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 44:**

Druella and Priscilla were stood with an arm each around Aurora as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. The guests had arrived and the mothers were keeping Aurora sheltered from the stares that she was getting. Narcissa had been reluctant to leave her but Priscilla had reassured them that they wouldn't let anything happen to Aurora.

Aurora was watching the top of the stairs before a whimper escaped her lips as the music started so the announcer could announce the ones who were to be announced. Druella wasn't going to pick her up and frowned deeply as Priscilla picked the girl up and rested her on her hip. The 11-year-old held her doll close and then she looked at the top of the stairs. Draco and Astoria were together and that all but confirmed the fact that there was going to be a union between the two families.

Draco and Astoria were announced and then they headed out onto the dancefloor and then turned their attentions back to the top of the stairs and Lucius and Narcissa were stood at the top. Draco followed where his mother was looking and could see Aurora in his Grandmother's arms and wondered what had scared her.

"And now invited guests please welcome the hosts of the Yule Ball… Lord and Lady Malfoy!" the announcer said before Lucius and Narcissa walked down the stairs. Narcissa just seemed to float down the stairs and she tapped Aurora's nose as they passed her before joining Draco and Astoria on the dancefloor.

Finally the loud music began to change into a more calm and classical style and that made Aurora relax as she was carried to the edge of the dancefloor. She looked as a hand was placed on Priscilla's shoulder to see Abraxas stood there.

"Are you OK with her?" he asked his wife.

"She got scared when the fanfare started and I remember our daughter-in-law saying she needs to feel close," Priscilla whispered as she watched Lucius and Narcissa begin to waltz around the floor and noticed how Narcissa's dress flowed in the twirls she did.

Priscilla carefully placed Aurora down and Druella came over and looked before offering a hand to Priscilla.

"She should not miss out on the dancing," she said and Priscilla nodded and they formed a circle with Aurora and began to dance with her, not even noticing that their husbands had gone off to talk politics no doubt and the two witches danced with the young witch until Druella felt a hand and turned to see Narcissa stood there.

"May I have a dance with my daughter?" she asked and Druella nodded and the two matriarchs allowed Narcissa to take Aurora with her. Narcissa led Aurora onto the dancefloor and wrapped her arms around her 'daughter' and began to dance with her.

Aurora giggled as Narcissa twirled her around and she was unaware of eyes on her because she was having so much fun dancing. Narcissa's plan was to keep Aurora distracted for as long as possible so she would be able to enjoy her evening. She didn't want to have to hear her use the safe word because that would really be a bad sign.

Eventually the buffet food was ready and Astoria went and found a seat and watched Aurora clamber into her seat and then she settled and sat her doll on the table and waited for Draco to get the food for them. He arrived back and kissed Aurora's head and then went and got some food for himself. He soon came back and began to eat and discuss topics with Astoria, knowing that Daphne and Charlotte were watching Aurora. It didn't stop him worrying about her though.

Aurora looked around and could see Lucius and Narcissa with their parents at a table and it was in that moment that she could finally hear the whispers.

"Yes that's the orphan girl. Oh yes the Lady Malfoy is adamant that the girl is staying."

"Well that Rita Skeeter cannot be trusted at all but she looks normal, very thin and small for her age. Wonder if they really are going to keep her."

"Of course they are. They wouldn't have had her put in their son and that Greengrass girl's marriage contract. Oh you didn't know if anything happens to them and Draco is of age but she isn't then Draco will become the girl's magical guardian."

"Well I heard that the girl is mentally ill. Poor Narcissa and Lucius… their missing child is out there and they're worrying over that thing…"

That was all Aurora needed to hear before she hurried down from her chair and run out into the garden in tears. Narcissa and Lucius were instantly on their feet as were, surprisingly, their parents. Narcissa made to move but Lucius stopped her.

"You're better at hosting," he said before summoning Aurora's doll and unicorn teddy. Both zoomed over to him and he hurried out into the garden. He instantly put a locator spell on the doll and followed it until he found Aurora over by the lake.

He sat down beside her and felt her arms. She was cold as ice and he instantly wrapped his cloak around her and then passed her her doll and teddy.

It took a while and Lucius thought Aurora would never speak to them again and then finally…

"They say mean things about me," she whispered, "saying Draco look after me if something happen to you and mummy, that your child is out there but you aren't searching because of me."

"Oh Aurora!" Lucius said pulling the girl onto his lap, "the first part is true, the second part is the truth and a lie. We will look for our missing child but only once you're doing better," he said, "you and Draco are our main focus for now," he said before feeling her shivering still but the tears had stopped.

He carefully got up with her still in his arms and then walked back inside. He looked as everyone stared at him and he shielded Aurora from the guests as Narcissa hurried over.

"Take her over to the fire and I'll bring your food over. She's so cold," he said before passing Aurora to Narcissa, who's eyes widened at how cold Aurora was, before he walked off to go and get their food.

Narcissa saw eyes following her but she just carried on and was soon sat up close to the fire with a shield up to protect them from the flames but not the heat. She stroked Aurora's cheek and rocked her, trying to warm her up as quickly as possible before Lucius arrived back with their food and then left again knowing Narcissa had the situation under control.

The witch gave Aurora a hot drink and then she watched as Aurora came back to her and she kissed her forehead.

"Mummy…"

"Oh my little flower it's OK," she said softly before passing Aurora her plate and her little arms crept out of Lucius' cloak and she began to eat her food again.

Eventually she warmed up enough to be taken out of the cloak and Narcissa had Draco and Astoria watch her so she could interact with the guests and find out who had made Aurora run off like that. Of course she found them and they had a stern talking to before Narcissa began to dance the night away again having dances with her father and father-in-law and Lucius, Draco and Aurora.

It began to get late and nobody had seen Aurora for a while and that was causing concern until Narcissa finally caught sight of her in a chair, curled up and fast asleep. She whispered something to Lucius before scooping Aurora into her arms and gracefully exiting the room and putting Aurora to bed before rejoining the Ball.

"She's fast asleep with Dilly on watch, Lavender curled up beside her and her music box playing," she said to Lucius before he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the evening then," he said before whisking her away for another dance and the two danced the night away before falling into bed with each other at the end of the night and Lucius held her close feeling that somehow their family was whole again.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Well I was late with the first updates and I'm late with the second lol. Never mind they're now I've managed to track down one update that had gone missing somehow. I've also been deeply saddened and shocked by what happened to Notre-Dame. Any French readers you and the cathedral are in my thoughts. Thanks for all the support and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 45:**

Aurora woke up early the next morning and realised it was Christmas Day, her first proper Christmas. She hurried into her unicorn slipper boots and hurried towards Lucius and Narcissa's room.

"It Christmas Day!" she said as she burst in causing Lucius and Narcissa to jump awake.

"Aurora cover your eyes," Narcissa said and Aurora covered her eyes as Lucius grabbed his underwear and put it on as Narcissa did the same and grabbed Lucius' shirt and put it on before she went over to Aurora and picked her up and took her into the bed and uncovered her eyes, "Merry Christmas Princess Aurora," she smiled before Lucius wrapped his arms around their foster daughter and hugged her softly.

"Merry Christmas darling," he said softly before he watched as Narcissa waved her wand and brought a small box towards them. She caught it gracefully in her hand and then passed it to Aurora.

"You can open this now," Narcissa said softly as she watched Aurora looking at the box.

"Why now though?" she asked.

"Because it is a special present," Narcissa said softly, "for a very special girl," she added kissing Aurora's forehead gently and then pulled her onto her lap before she watched Aurora begin to open the box.

Soon enough there was a gasp and Aurora held the pin up and looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked looking at Lucius.

"It is a pin with the Malfoy Family Crest on it," Lucius explained.

"But I is not Malfoy…" she replied.

Both Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, so desperately wanting to tell Aurora the plans to adopt her but Narcissa shook her head. They'd agreed to have the conversation with both children at the same time.

"You are to us and the whole world knows it too," Narcissa said before hearing a knock on the door, "come in."

The three turned to the door and looked as Draco walked in.

"Merry Christmas Mother, Father and Aurora," he said before sitting on the bottom of the bed and noticed the pin, "see you really are a Malfoy now Rora," he said looking at her.

"My pin," Aurora smiled holding it close and looking around at the rest of the Malfoys, "my very own Malfoy pin."

Narcissa just smiled and stroked Aurora blonde locks and then said that it was time to go and open the presents. She told Draco that he and the girls were allowed to remain in their bed clothes. She really didn't want to tell Aurora she had to take her unicorn onesie and her slipper boots off.

Lucius and Narcissa dressed for the day and then headed down to find two sat in front of the Christmas Tree in the parlour; Aurora was walking around the Tree and taking everything in as she'd not really seen the Tree up close before.

"Aurora come and see your presents," Narcissa said sitting down between Lucius' legs. Draco raised an eyebrow at his parents before Aurora disappeared behind her presents and then came forwards with one.

"My presents?" Aurora asked, "that is all Rora's presents?"

"Yes it is my flower," Narcissa said and watched as Aurora began to open all her presents gasping and showing off her presents. She looked at certain ones for such a long time. For Lucius and Narcissa it was a painful reminder of how much the little witch had missed out of in her life.

Lucius grabbed his camera took pictures of Aurora opening her presents and then Draco opening his and then Charlotte opening the few she'd received before they were interrupted.

"Mr and Mrs Lewis are here to collect Charlotte. They also apologise but they arrived back early," Dilly said and Lucius excused himself and it wasn't long before Charlotte was heading home with her parents.

Narcissa told Draco and Aurora to go and get ready for the Christmas Dinner and the two headed off.

"I'm kind of glad Charlotte has gone. I don't want anyone outside of the family knowing about our plans to adopt Aurora," Narcissa said before he pulled her close and kissed her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Somehow the spark had come back into their relationship and they were so much in love as well.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them and the two turned and looked. Draco was wearing a smart suit and Aurora…? Well she was wearing a dress that Narcissa had worn when she'd been about 9-years-old. A silk based baby pink long sleeved dress with sequins and some silver buckle shoes. Narcissa went over to the two and checked them over before Dilly returned and was about to act all formal.

"Please don't Dilly," Aurora said, "just say turkey is weady."

"OK the turkey is ready," Dilly said before the family made their way to the dining room.

Aurora gasped as she saw the room and then saw all the food and went and sat in her chair and watched as Lucius took over carving the turkey, clearly wanting to show Aurora how things were done properly. He could see her watching with amazement as the Dinner began to take shape and soon she was eating her first Christmas Dinner. She'd only been given a small amount to start with. Her stomach was still so delicate and neither Lucius nor Narcissa wanted her to be sick on such a special day.

The meal ended and Aurora asked to be allowed to look at her new things so the four headed back to the parlour and Lucius waved his wand and all the packaging and wrapping disappeared and Aurora began to look at her new things.

"She's a bit old for some of these things…" Draco said nervously.

"Yes but you have to remember Draco that she's lacking certain skills and is mentally behind. Everything we have brought for her is to help her catch up," Lucius said as he watched Aurora looking at some new books that she'd been given before he saw Narcissa go over and begin to interact with Aurora. He wanted her to be properly his after everything they'd done for her. He knew that nobody would take Aurora away from them but he wanted the legal security to be certain.

"Draco, Aurora please come and sit down," Lucius called to the two and they went and sat opposite Lucius and Narcissa. Aurora was holding her doll, unicorn teddy and now her fairy doll and was looking at the adults confused.

"Now we are only going to do this if you are both OK with it," Lucius said, "but we are fostering Aurora currently and, whilst she is safe and loved here and this is her home, we want to make it a more permanent home and make sure she has the security of never having to leave here," he said.

"You want to formally adopt Aurora and make her a Malfoy. That's what the pin was about!" Draco said as he finally realised what his father was saying.

"Well yes we do," Narcissa confirmed, "we decided over half term. Your grandparents have all agreed to it but it's now down to you and Aurora."

"You already know my answer," Draco said.

"What's adopt?" Aurora asked and the three froze. They should have expected Aurora not to know that word.

"It's where my mummy and daddy sign a piece of paper and you have the same name as me and mummy and daddy," Draco said, being the first to find his voice, "it also means that nobody can take you away because you are a Malfoy to the world."

"So mummy and daddy want to make me their real daughter?" she asked and Draco nodded, "then yes!" she said before bursting into tears and Narcissa hurried over and held her close and looked at Lucius.

"Then in two days time we shall go to Gringotts and start the process," Lucius said, "Aurora will become a Malfoy and nobody will take her away from us."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey everyone! Happy May! Summer is finally on the way and I can't wait to hopefully get some warmer weather. I head to my dad's this month but I should be able to update still. Also the Eurovision Song Contest is this month as well and I'm excited for that.**_

 _ **Anyway enjoy the update!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 46:**

Lucius was up early the morning they'd head to Diagon Alley to start Aurora's adoption process. He was nervous about it all. He knew the Alley would be busy but decided that Draco and Aurora and his wife needed to spend the day away from the Manor so had arranged the meeting for after hours so Aurora wouldn't be too daunted by everything. He'd arranged for both sets of parents and Dumbledore and Healer Jones to be there as well seeing as they were all going to be part of Aurora's life as a Malfoy so he wanted them there.

It didn't take long for his wife and the two children to join him for a light breakfast before they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Now where are we going first?" Lucius asked.

"Sugarplum's Sweetshop!" Aurora said causing a laugh to escape Narcissa's lip.

"OK but no sweets until after lunch young lady," she said, "samples yes but you are most certainly not eating a whole bag of sweets before lunch. Are we clear Aurora?"

"Yes mummy," she said before the family headed to the sweetshop. People saw them coming and instantly moved out of the way. Narcissa kept Aurora close to her as they walked through the streets until they found the sweetshop and as soon as Aurora was inside she disappeared from sight.

"Aurora!" Narcissa called before hurrying off to find the witch before anything could happen. As soon as she found her she tied the tether to Aurora's wrist and followed the young witch around as she picked out her sweets. She could see the people looking at her and Aurora but that wasn't going to stop her enjoying her day out with her family.

Lucius had remained by the door so if Aurora had gone near it then he would have been able to stop her or anyone taking her. He looked and breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Aurora trying a sample and then Narcissa stood beside her.

He eventually found Draco, who had been talking with some of his classmates, and paid for the sweets before checking the time and saw that it was time for them to head to to Narcissa's favourite restaurant for lunch and that was to be heavier than breakfast but they'd be celebrating the start of Aurora's adoption after the trip to Gringotts.

The family headed to their usual table and Aurora sat in her seat and Narcissa got Aurora's colouring things out of her cloak, made them larger and then gave them to Aurora as she, Draco and Lucius looked at the menu and decided what they wanted to have to eat.

Draco then discussed the options with Aurora, despite Lucius' insistence the witch would go for the same meal she always did whenever they ate there. The Malfoy heir sighed as his father was proved right and Narcissa pretended to have a sneeze so she wouldn't giggle. There were just some things a Pureblood wife never did in public.

They were sat waiting for their lunch to arrive when Aurora put down her pencil and looked at the adults.

"I'm scared about the bank," she said, "why do we have to go there? Can't it be done at home?"

Narcissa looked at Lucius before watching as he nodded.

"The Gringotts Goblins are the only ones who can find out if your parents are still alive," she explained, "We wat to make sure thigs are done properly so there can be no questions about it all."

"But you said that nobody would take me away from you," Aurora said confused.

"Nobody would but Lucius and I are not willing to take that chance Aurora. We love you too much to risk you getting snatched away from us," Narcissa explained, "it's just not worth the risk Aurora," she said as their lunch arrived. She watched as Aurora pushed her hair out of her face before she began to eat.

Draco mentioned about his Potions and Herbology supplies were low so they headed to the Apothecary to stock up on the ingredients before Narcissa said they could spend the rest of the afternoon in Flourish and Blotts seeing as there was only about three more hours until they were due to arrive at Gringotts.

Lucius agreed and it wasn't too much longer before everyone was in the Bookshop. Aurora had curled up with a book and Draco was wondering where his schoolbooks were. Lucius was stood watching everyone and Aurora whilst Narcissa was looking around at the romantic fiction section.

Eventually Lucius gathered up his family and brought all the books they wanted and then they headed to Gringotts. Lucius acknowledged the Head Goblin before they were led into a room where Narcissa sat down and pulled Aurora onto her lap and greeted Dumbledore and the family healer.

"The grandparents are on their way now," Dumbledore said, "we will wait for them," he said watching Aurora and seeing how nervous she was.

Eventually Druella, Cygnus, Abraxas and Priscilla walked in and the women also sat down.

"Right now we are all here… This is to start the process for the adoption of Aurora Edwards by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone present will be a crucial part in the process and the child's life," the Head Goblin said, "do you all understand that you will have responsibility for this child?"

"We do," came the reply from everyone but Aurora before the Goblin turned to Aurora and looked at her.

"Now Aurora. In order to find out the name of your birth parents I need to get a drop of your blood. I will give your finger a little prick," he explained before Aurora nodded and she then whimpered as her finger was pricked. Narcissa instantly comforted her before she, like everyone else turned their attention to the piece of paper. Gasps were heard as the words appeared, Narcissa cried and then screamed as Aurora passed out. The paper never lied.

 _ **Foster name: Aurora Edwards**_

 _ **Date of birth:**_ _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1984**_

 _ **Birth name: Aurora Rosalie Malfoy**_

 _ **Parents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black**_

The lost child had been found at last.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey there everyone! I'm uploading this from my dad's as I'm watching the Eurovision Second Semi Final Press Conference so hopefully all these updates match up! Hope you're having a lovely time and I'm looking after my brothers for the next 2 nights so fun times ahead! Thanks for the supportas always.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 47:**

Nobody could say a word and Narcissa wrapped her arms tighter around Aurora as she moved away from everyone else. She was suddenly closing off to everyone and encased herself and her daughter in a protective bubble. She was not wanting anyone near her daughter. She knew that she should have let Lucius in but the fear that someone was going to take Aurora away again was driving Narcissa to keep her daughter close.

Everyone watched from outside of the bubble and Abraxas was struggling to hold Lucius back.

"Son leave her be for now," he said, "right now she's scared of losing her daughter again."

"I lost a daughter too! Draco lost a sister!" Lucius said as he rounded on his father before he looked at his mother, who's hand was resting on his arm.

"She won't let you near her if you're angry Lucius," Priscilla said, "you need to be calm. Just go slowly into the bubble and let her feel in control of the situation," she said before watching as Lucius calmed down before he headed towards the bubble and passed through the shield.

He watched as Narcissa jumped up and balanced Aurora on her hip and had her wand up and ready to attack.

"Cissa," he said putting his hands in the air, "I'm not here to take her away from you. It's me Luc…" he said before watching.

"Nobody is coming near her except me. I am her mother and I have to protect her. She's my daughter and I will not have her taken away from me ever again."

Lucius took a step closer and he looked at her,

"When our baby was taken I lost a daughter too. That little girl in your arms is Aurora Rosalie Malfoy… our precious little girl who we both lost the day she was born. You need to let me in Cissa. She needs us both and you need me." He watched as Narcissa sighed and nodded and he went over and knelt down beside Narcissa as she sat down on the floor and finally let him see their daughter once more.

Draco was watching outside of the bubble and he looked at his parents with his sister but found that he was rooted to the spot. He turned and saw that Druella had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"I want to see my sister," he said.

"Your sister is going to be very confused and may be in shock when she does come around so it would be an idea not to crowd her," Druella said, "I know you want to see her Draco but right now your mother and father need to revive her and then see if she remembers what she saw and then Healer Jones will have to have a look at her as well." Draco sighed and conceded defeat.

"I'm sorry I held my wand up at you," Narcissa said, "my mind…"

"Went into fierce protective mode," Lucius said, as he had his hand on Aurora's forehead, "I understand. We've just found our daughter and the last time we had her she was taken away from us," he said before muttering spells.

Narcissa watched on, tears still falling before she kissed Aurora's head and then a sound she wondered if she'd hear again: Aurora whimpering as she came around. The mother looked at her husband and both breathed a sigh of relief as Aurora's eyes opened. The girl looked around, scared and confused about where she was.

"Aurora do you remember anything you saw or heard before you passed out?" Narcissa asked as she stroked her daughter's cheek, focussing her daughter's eyes on her.

Aurora began to nod before she shook her head and then cried some more. Lucius summoned Healer Jones and Narcissa knelt on her knees and stood Aurora on her feet so the Healer could look at her properly. They needed to know the effects that this had had on Aurora, even if she was unable to understand the situation herself.

Silence fell on the chamber as everyone watched and waited to hear what the Healer had found out about Aurora.

"Miss Aurora is in shock and her body is unstable. It will take her a few days to understand what has happened today," the Healer said feeling all eyes on her, "when she does she will need all the love and support and answers so I suggest you finding out what you can before that time. I will notify the Minister of Magic," Healer Jones said before leaving.

Silence once again fell on the chamber before the Head Goblin said everything else could wait for a few days and that the family were free to go. Lucius and Narcissa held Aurora between them as Lucius apparated them back to the Manor. Abraxas took Draco with him and the rest soon appeared in the apparation point of the Manor.

Lucius ordered refreshments and light snacks as nobody would feel up to eating much. He also knew that everyone would want alcohol but he refused whilst Aurora was awake.

That didn't last long, however, as the girl soon fell asleep and Narcissa put her to bed with Dilly and Rosie on watch and lots of charms on the girl's bedroom.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on her when I first met her," Druella said as soon as Narcissa had sat down again. Draco had been permitted to stay.

"Mother she likes you now and she will learn to love everyone like she does myself, Lucius, Draco and the Greengrass sisters," Narcissa said.

"What we need to focus on now is what this will do to Aurora…"

"Draco…" Lucius said, warning his son.

"No father. With all due respect you know her life here, not at school. She's already treated differently and now being named as the missing Malfoy child…? This will have a dramatic affect on how people see her at school," Draco said, "especially once Pansy and those girls from the orphanage find out who they've been bullying all these years."

"They will have to be dealt with more than they have been before," Druella said, "she is a Black and a Malfoy and we are two of the Noblest Houses there are in our world."

"Druella none of this will really help Aurora deal with the fact that she's come home after so long of being unloved," Lucius said as he looked around the room, "yes nothing will change much in some ways but she is a Malfoy and that will change everything, especially when she goes back to Hogwarts. We wait a few days and then get Rita Skeeter to come and talk to us and then we can announce it that way. Mother, Father, Druella and Cygnus. You will remain here with us and help in any way you can but I want to hold off on anything until Dumbledore has paid us another visit and the Greengrasses have been updated seeing as Draco and Astoria are to be married. Bedtime for now before everything changes around here. The missing baby is home at last. Our daughter is home at last."


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Happy June! It's been such a crazy week and all I really want to do is curl up with my Build-A-Bears and shut myself away for a while. I am plodding along though. However I will confess that I am so in love with the live action Aladdin!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 48:**

The next morning arrived and Lucius was awake early and he watched Narcissa sleeping next to him. He was reluctant to leave her but heard the familiar sounds of his father passing the room and soon wrapped his house robe around himself and followed his father to his study.

"I like what you have done with this study Lucius," Abraxas said before he sat down on the sofa Lucius had had installed if Narcissa had ever joined him.

"I'm relieved to see that I am not the only one awake in the dawn," came Cygnus' voice as he joined the other two wizards before Lucius summoned his elf and asked for coffee to be brought to the study.

"I think I was the one who woke everyone," Abraxas said, "I just couldn't sleep any longer so I thought I'd head to the study for a while."

"I was watching Cissa asleep," Lucius said before blushing as he realised what he said. "I'm worried about the effect this will have on her now we have our daughter back. She was almost driven insane when Aurora was taken…"

"To find out that the girl you have been fostering is your missing child is enough to mess with our heads let alone someone's like Narcissa," Abraxas said.

Cygnus remained silent and listened to what was being spoken before he sighed,

"Yes it will mess with her head but it will heal her heart. We all know that she hasn't been the same since Aurora was taken and she will no doubt become fiercely protective of her. At the same time the hole in her heart will heal as well," he said, not wanting to say anything against his daughter but knowing that he needed to be honest as well. He sighed as she looked around before seeing Lucius walk towards the door and saw his youngest daughter walking into the room.

"I moved Aurora into the master bedroom. I thought she'd be safer in there than in her room," Narcissa said before Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatever you think is best my rose," Lucius replied softly before he led Narcissa over to his chair and sat her in it before perching on the arm of the chair and watching to see who would speak first.

"Narcissa what's troubling you?" Abraxas asked.

"Whoever took our little girl had to have been family because they knew that Aurora was the name that Lucius and I had picked out if it was a little girl," Narcissa revealed, "only family knew that, nobody else. We feared that having a girl would mean she'd be taken away so we only told family both names that we'd selected."

"Narcissa is right," Lucius said, "Aurora Rosalie was the name we'd chosen for our daughter. Aurora for dawn paying tribute to the Blacks sky, star and constellations theme and Rosalie for both families as that version of the name is French. We'd thought long and hard over her name. I wonder who it could have been. I know nobody in this Manor, you and the mothers as Aurora's grandparents, would hurt Narcissa and I in this way which means we need to look outside the circle here now and see who could have wanted to hurt us in this way."

"And hurt her," Narcissa said causing the three wizards to look at her, "I'm talking now as a healer, not a mother. Some of the mental and physical damage to Aurora is irreversible and not even the best healers in the world could reverse the damage. She's behind mentally and that will never change. She will always be behind. All we can do is help her catch up."

"What about her weight and figure?" Lucius asked, needing to know.

"She will begin to put weight on slowly but she'll more than likely take after me with being slim. As for her… female development I can only say once she begins to develop in that area. That is the last I will say about that area," Narcissa said before resting her head on Lucius' arm.

"How are you feeling?" Cygnus asked his daughter.

"In shock," Narcissa replied honestly, "I've been her healer with the family healer and knowing that my findings are that of what happened to my daughter makes me feel sick," she said, "if we'd have just done the test sooner than we would have discovered it sooner. She's my little girl… our little girl…"

She stopped talking as her voice began to wobble and Lucius pulled her to her feet and sat down, bringing her onto his lap. The fathers disapproved still of this kind of contact but in the home, their son and daughter's home they'd live with it.

Silence fell on the room as everyone paused and had a drink before Narcissa sighed and bit her lip. Druella would have ticked her off for it but she and Priscilla were clearly still asleep.

"I don't think she should be going back to Hogwarts when the new term starts," Narcissa said, "she clearly doesn't understand the events of yesterday at Gringotts. She needs to understand that before she is able to go back. As soon as we give Rita Skeeter the interview and it is published everyone will know who she is and we need to prepare her as much as we can for what is to come next and get the last of her things from the orphanage."

"I can do that," Abraxas said, "I'll go and get the last of her things unless you want to see the place where your daughter grew up."

"I think, father, Narcissa and I must see where Aurora was raised to somehow find some closure," Lucius said, "we have to see everything that was hers so we can find out what her life was like in that place. It will be hard but we really must do it," he said.

"Well then," Abraxas said, "I can still use my contacts in the Ministry to launch an investigation into trying to find out who took Aurora in the first place. That is the burning question that we all have now and I will do my best to get it answered."

"Thank you father," Lucius said, nodding at his father before he had a sip of his coffee.

"It's like it was fate that you two found Aurora on September 1st," Cygnus thought aloud as he looked at Lucius and Narcissa, "it really was fate."

"I do not care what it was father," Narcissa said instantly, "what matters now is making sure that Aurora knows that she is loved and never being removed from here ever again, that she's safe here. Even if anything does happen to myself and Lucius Abraxas and Priscilla will return to the Manor and become her magical guardians unless Draco is 17-years-old and of age. If he is married to Astoria by that point they will become Aurora's magical guardians. Lucius and I have made sure she will never be removed from here again."

"I taught you well," came a female voice and everyone turned just in time to see Druella and Priscilla finally awake.

"Yes you did mother," Narcissa said as she finally noticed that daylight had arrived and it must have been around 8am.

"Yes it's 8am thereabouts," Priscilla confirmed, "still no sign of Draco and Aurora then."

"Draco will wake soon I'm sure," Lucius said, "Aurora's body will be in shock so she will wake when her body can finally absorb it all. As for the fate comment… I do not care what it was that brought Aurora back to us what matters now is that she knows that she is safe and loved and never being taken away again."

The others agreed and Lucius called for fresh coffee to be served and then the adults carried on talking as they waited for Draco and Aurora to wake up so they could have breakfast. They were silently all wondering the same thing. How would Draco and Aurora react when they finally woke up?


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **So it now looks like I have some free time on my hands now so I'm really hoping to get back into the swing of things with writing. I need to start planning Book 2 of my Lydia fic annnnnnnnd I'm posting a kinda prologue to a fic idea that I have so go and check that out once I post it.**_

 _ **Thanks for the continued support.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 49:**

Narcissa had excused herself and walked out of the room, nibbling at her nails before she headed in the direction of the family wing. She knew nobody but family could access the wing and only she, Lucius and Draco could enter the master bedroom but that didn't ease her fears.

She found her way to Draco's room and walked in. His bed was empty and Narcissa stopped breathing. No… someone surely hadn't been able to abduct Draco. Aurora… was she safe? The panic began to engulf her and she just managed to get to the master bedroom and she looked before breathing a sigh of relief and watched as Draco had his arms around his sister and they were laid in the middle of the bed.

"Mother?" Draco asked, "are you OK?"

"I… I thought someone had taken you and then panicked that that person had somehow broken passed the charms and got to her," Narcissa before walking into the room.

"No she's here. She woke up and was confused about where she was so I came in to comfort her and keep her here," Draco said before Narcissa walked over and Draco made room for his mother to get between him and Aurora.

Narcissa looked as Aurora snuggled into her and she pulled the duvet over them as Aurora shivered at being exposed to the cold. She then placed a kiss on each of her childrens' heads and held them close. She smiled softly as Aurora snuggled into her and the mother wondered if her daughter had lost the capacity to speak. It wouldn't surprise her really.

"There were so many things I wanted to do with you both," Narcissa said, "take Aurora to ballet classes and shows, even if your father would have never agreed to it, taught her to play the piano… Draco you could have taught her how to fly… There's so many things she has missed out on because of being taken from us."

"Mother we can still do all of those things. We have a second chance with Aurora now," Draco said, "you've already started teaching her ballet and I can teach her to fly. We could make a memory book or memories that she can used in the Pensive. I know there's one in the library."

"You never fail how much you know about your home Draco," Narcissa said as she looked at her son as she stroked Aurora's arm gently. The 11-year-old still remaining silent and Narcissa wondered if she'd fallen asleep again. She managed to slip a look and saw that Aurora was awake and just listening to what was being said. "A memory book would be lovely. Your father and I can extract memories from you both and add them to vials that can be used in the book. Your father will know a way to do that."

Silence fell and Narcissa's gaze switched from her son to her daughter, her precious daughter who she'd almost died carrying for all those months. Memories of losing her little girl also flashed across her mind and then finding out that Aurora was her daughter hit her and she had to wipe her eye.

"Mummy…?" came Aurora's soft voice. It took Narcissa a few moments to realise that Aurora had even spoken to her, her voice being so soft.

"What is it my little flower?" Narcissa asked, feeling Draco move beside her.

"Are you and Daddy still adopting me? Can I really call this manor my home?" the 11-year-old asked.

Narcissa's mind was racing. Aurora didn't understand what had happened at Gringotts. She couldn't understand that she was home.

"Darling Daddy and I don't need to adopt you. You are our proper daughter. You're the lost child…" Narcissa said sitting up properly with Aurora, "I really am your mummy."

Aurora went silent and looked at Narcissa before she burst into tears and Narcissa pulled Aurora onto her lap and tried to sooth her but she couldn't.

"Draco please go and get your father. I need him right now," Narcissa said trying to calm Aurora down.

Draco didn't need telling twice and he hurried off to find his father and soon returned with him.

"She just won't calm down. I think she finally understands what happened," Narcissa said looking worried as she tried to rock and sooth their daughter.

Lucius walked over and sat next to Narcissa and wrapped his arms around Aurora and gave her her bear and unicorn teddy so she could hold them.

Lucius and Narcissa began to work on calming Aurora down as she shook in their arms. Eventually they managed it and Aurora's thumb was in her mouth and she sucked on it. Narcissa hated it for Aurora at her age but, right now, they needed her calm so Narcissa could mentally assess their daughter's state of mind. That wasn't going to be easy but Lucius trusted no one else at that moment in time to prod around Aurora's head.

"Mummy… Daddy…" Aurora whispered.

"It's OK. We're here princess," Lucius said softly as he saw Narcissa's eyes closed and he watched her reactions before hearing Draco speaking.

"May I be permitted to Floo to the Greengrass Manor? They need to be brought up to date. Astoria may wish to come back with me though," Draco said.

"You may go and if Astoria and Daphne wish they may come. There is a very grown up conversation that must happen so you can go into the gardens with the sisters and your sister," Lucius said before Draco took his leave and then the father focussed his attention back onto his daughter, "she's fallen asleep again…"

"I think just let her sleep for now until we really must move her. She's still in shock and the realisation of it all won't have helped her. She's 8 or 9 in her head Luc and that's not helping her to be able to understand all this," Narcissa said, "right now the cruellest thig to do would be to wake her up just because we want her awake."

Lucius knew that Narcissa was right and he allowed Aurora to sleep and just watched as Narcissa watched Aurora sleeping and wondered just how rough the next few days were going to be.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey everyone! Happy July! Oh and Happy 4th July to my US readers. I've now got less things to deal with but work is about to start picking up for the summer. I am hoping to get back on track with writing though. For those who are waiting for a Breaking Traditions chapter. I've planned the first chapter but have yet to write it but there is one coming.**_

 _ **Thanks for the love and support,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 50:**

Finally Narcissa had managed to get Aurora dressed and the three remaining Malfoys had joined the elders in the family dining room when Draco arrived back with the Greengrass sisters.

"They both insisted on coming so I said they both could come," Draco explained as they joined the table. Astoria choosing the empty seat beside Aurora and that raised a few eyebrows before Aurora climbed down from her seat and then went and sat down on Astoria's lap and got comfortable.

"That is fine Draco. Dumbledore is coming to talk to us adults so you and your sister and the Greengrass sisters can go into the garden but no further than the lake or summerhouse," Narcissa said, "I do not want you to stray too far."

"Yes mother," Draco said before the breakfast was served. Narcissa tried to move Aurora but Astoria insisted that she was fine with the little 11-year-old on her lap and Narcissa relented and let Aurora remain on Astoria's lap.

Lucius watched his wife and daughter and saw that both of them barely ate a thing. He managed to get Narcissa to eat a little bit and that was a relief to Lucius but Aurora barely touched a thing and that was worrying as Aurora needed to eat to aid her recovery.

"Aurora princess please eat something," Lucius said trying to coax his daughter into eating but she refused to. Narcissa looked over at Lucius and then knelt down in front of Aurora.

"You need to eat something little flower," she said softly as she stroked her cheek and sighed as Aurora shook her head. Priscilla looked before remembering something that she had learnt and quickly, and rather unladylike, grabbed a small bowl and put some apples and strawberries in it and then went around to Aurora and passed her the bowl. Aurora looked before she began to eat some of the fruit and then, when she'd eaten some, she put the bowl down.

Dumbledore arrived seconds later and Narcissa let the children be excused before announcing that they'd go into the parlour to discuss matters. Lucius realised that Narcissa wanted to keep an eye on her children and he sighed. It was just another sign that Narcissa could be beginning to lose her sanity again.

"So how is everyone after yesterday?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absorbing the fact that the lost child is home once more," Lucius said as Narcissa was watching the children out of the window and her eyes followed her daughter, her precious daughter who had been returned to her.

"Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the mother looking out of the window and he knew exactly what she was doing, "the wards are tighter than ever around the Manor now."

"We don't know who took her. That person is still out there and I will not let her out of my sight Lucius," Narcissa said as she kept her eyes on the garden. She wasn't even aware of who had spoken to her.

"It wasn't me who spoke. It was Dumbledore," Lucius said before finally seeing Narcissa turn slightly.

"Sorry Headmaster," She said, "I'm as well as I can be considering my daughter has been abused so severely and now I have to try and put her back together again. What is it you want to ask?"

"What happens now with Aurora and school? Everyone will know who she is and there is nothing I can really do to stop her getting looks and questions asked," the Headmaster replied, "we can help her adjust to it all and I'm guessing Severus is meant to be her godfather…"

"Of course he is. He's Draco's after all," Narcissa snapped, her eyes back out of the window and watching as Aurora built a snowman, "she's so innocent and I want to keep her that way for as long as I can," she said.

"I sense a but…" Druella said, knowing her daughter's mind was in overdrive.

"It's not the fact I'm worrying about her leaving the Manor and going back to school… it's more the fact she'll be away from me. I have to protect her. I couldn't back then and look what it's done to her. I will protect her now and anyone who tries to hurt her will be punished so bad. Nobody is taking my daughter away from me again," Narcissa said finally looking at everyone in the room, "anyone who tries will suffer my wrath," she said as she looked back out of the window and jumped up as she couldn't see Draco or Aurora and then they came back into sight and she sat back down.

"Cissa…" Lucius said as he went and sat down by her and rested his hand on her arm and stroked it gently, "she's back and she's safe now. Nobody would dare take her again."

"Stop saying that!" Narcissa said as she stood up and glared at Lucius, "we don't know what will happen once Rita Skeeter's interview is published. They could come after her and then try and take her. They are not taking her away from us again!"

Lucius could feel the magic beginning to crackle around him and he looked between his mother and Druella. Narcissa's magic was unstable and dangerous.

Druella was the first one to react to Lucius and she went slowly over to Narcissa and turned her to look at her.

"Nobody will ever take Aurora again. She is either behind the Malfoy wards or behind the wards keeping Hogwarts safe. Nobody can apparate through those wards unless with the Headmaster. If your magic explodes then you will scare Aurora and that is the last thing I know you want to do," Druella said and watched before Narcissa calmed down.

As soon as she had calmed down Lucius pulled her onto his lap and sighed.

"We still have to find out who took Aurora in the first place. We are sure it was nobody inside this room but there is one other person that we have to consider," he said, hardly daring to want to say it out loud. Narcissa adored Bellatrix but there was something that was beginning to make sense in his head, "Bellatrix was the only other person who knew what we'd chosen for our baby. Both names… she went missing the same day the baby was taken from St. Mungo's. I know nobody wants to think…"

"No. No way. Bella wouldn't hurt me like that," Narcissa said instantly, "she loved me…"

"Lucius has a point I'm afraid Narcissa," Druella said, "it's not a nice one at all but we have to consider it. Lucius has a point with everything he's managed to connect. Now we just need to find out whether he is right or not."


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hey everyone! So these updates were meant to go out last night but I was too exhausted from work and I've damaged my knee so everything is a struggle currently. I am aware there is an update missing for Breaking Traditions and LCE and I will probably get writing over the next few days and get that up next update. I need to get my head down with all my fics if I'm being honest. But I will. I promise you._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 51:**

Druella sighed… the only noise that suddenly filled the silence that had fallen after the revelation that Bellatrix could have been behind everything. She could, for once, see Lucius' view on it and had to admit the timing of the oldest Black daughter's disappearance with Aurora going missing was too much to ignore.

"Narcissa… I know this isn't the answer that you want to hear. Bellatrix loved you, more than anyone on this earth but everything is pointing to her being behind your daughter getting taken," Druella said as she watched Narcissa to see how and if she would react to what had been said.

Everyone in the room was waiting for Narcissa to react to what was being discussed but the emotional witch was reluctant to share how she was feeling. It was hard to read Narcissa when she was the way she was currently. Yet nobody could blame her for the way she was reacting. What Aurora had been through had now become worse as she was the missing child.

"Bella wouldn't hurt me… not like this. She's cruel and wicked but she's not capable of hurting someone she loves deeply like this," Narcissa finally said, finding her words once more.

"She's always been jealous of you. I'd even say intensely jealous," Cygnus pointed out, "you were the golden girl of the family and we spent so much time with you that we neglected her and that doubled after the incident with the blood-traitor."

"Yes that may be so but Bella wouldn't hurt her Cissy," Narcissa said.

"She would do anything to bring you down though," Priscilla said, "that was part of the reason why Abraxas and I were hesitant on the marriage between you and Lucius but it was the right thing to do."

"So you weren't even sure Lucius and I were meant to be together…?" Narcissa asked rounding on her in-laws and Priscilla looked down realizing that was possibly the last thing she should have said at that moment.

"Yes… it was after the blood-traitor left and we thought there was a madness in the family," Priscilla sighed and explained, "But Lucius was so in love with you that it would have been cruel to both of you to keep you separated and no doubt you two would have caused a scandal when you two would clearly defy us and elope. Yes we know all about the secret meetings and intimate times at Hogwarts. We all sat down and agreed that it was better to let you marry each other."

"After all there is madness inside all of us somewhere," Abraxas said, "But you were best for Lucius. You always have been Narcissa and that's the truth. You two were meant to be together."

Narcissa had fallen silent when Priscilla began to explain herself and listened before sighing. This really was the wrong moment to confess all this but then she seemed to come to her senses again,

"Do you really think she loves me that much but envies me enough to snatch my baby girl?" she questioned as she looked towards her mother.

"You know as well as I do that anything is possible with Bellatrix," Druella replied, "and yes I think that would even stem into taking an newborn baby," she said slowly, knowing that her daughter was still having her doubts whether to believe everyone or not.

"No she wouldn't!" Narcissa said getting up and heading to the window and looking out, breathing a sigh of relief. The children were by the summerhouse. She just watched them and focused on them, especially her little girl chasing a Snitch around. She could faintly hear the laughter and then she saw Draco with Astoria on his lap. She was the right person for Draco.

"Narcissa please… just consider it," Cygnus said. Lucius was remaining silent, trying to tread carefully around his wife. He could feel her thoughts and was silently begging everyone to back off as he could feel Narcissa getting closer to losing control.

Then something totally unexpected happened. Narcissa crumbled and burst into tears and began to walk erratically around the room and the parents watched as they realised that Narcissa was being driven mad just like she had when Aurora had been taken.

Lucius was the first to react and he hurried to his feet and wrapped his arms around Narcissa. As expected she hit out at him and he remained firm before she eventually gave in and fell into him sobbing and shaking.

"I think she's seen what we see," Druella said softly, hating that she'd caused her daughter to break.

"Did you really have to do that?" Lucius asked as he stroked Narcissa's hair and back, "she's still getting over the shock of Aurora. She can't cope with any of this."

"She has to… for Aurora's sake if nobody else's," Druella said.

"Maybe that could have been left until Narcissa was over the shock of who Aurora really is," Dumbledore said suddenly causing everyone to turn and look at him… well everyone except Narcissa. She was still sobbing into Lucius. "Oh yes. I am still here," he said with a smile, "now what are we going to do next?" he asked.

Narcissa pulled away from Lucius, wiping her eyes,

"I am going to go and see our children," she said, "nothing important is to be decided without me," she added, shooting a warning glance at Lucius and hurried off to grab her cloak and headed outside.

Lucius sighed and sat back down again and his mother went to his side to comfort him, knowing how he was suffering.

"She won't slip into madness again. We won't let it," Priscilla said softly as she tried to comfort her son.

"I am sorry that stuff came up," Abraxas said as he turned to Cygnus and Druella, "That was not the proper moment to bring that up and I'm sorry that it has made Narcissa breakdown."

"It was bound to happen at some point," Cygnus replied, "we just don't want her slipping back into the madness from when she lost her the first time. Aurora needs her mother now more than ever. I also think that Aurora should continue calling Narcissa mummy. Yes it goes against the rules but Aurora is used to it."

"I have to agree there. She'll be confused enough as it is and changing things she's known will unsettle her," Priscilla said before noticing that Lucius was looking straight at them.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hey everyone! Happy Auguest! I'm back with a full round of updates this time. I need to get a wiggle on with planning and writing so I am hoping to get into some sort of pattern with everything now my work hours are going up for the summer. I love writing still and really hope that you enjoy reading them all. I just write for fun but the fact people read it all makes me smile so much so thank you for reading my works.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 52:**

Lucius sighed and went to the window the moment Narcissa had left the room.

"She's confused and her mind is only just on the right side of sanity," Lucius said rounding on his parents, "did you really have to go and tell her that? You have a point about Bellatrix but, again, not the time to mention it. Aurora has only just begun to understand that she is home. She's confused and scared and probably worried that she's going to be taken away again."

He looked out of the window and saw Narcissa appear with the children and he turned away from the window and leant against the wall unsure what to even say. He looked at the Headmaster for advice.

"One thing we know for sure is that Narcissa will turn ultra protective of Aurora and will want her always in her sight," Dumbledore said, "this whole situation is crazy if I'm being honest. Narcissa… Narcissa may need to be assessed again and Aurora will be eventually. The news that Bellatrix could have taken her child away will be a shock to Narcissa. Bellatrix and her were close…"

"That's putting it mildly," Druella said, "sorry."

"Right now the priority has to be Narcissa and Aurora," Lucius said, "Draco is affected and so am I but Draco is older and more mature and I will confront my feelings over this… after Narcissa and Aurora are through the shock," he said before looking out of the window again.

Outside and Aurora was trying to build a snowman but she was failing to. Daphne went over to her and looked.

"Do you need some help Aurora?" she asked and Aurora nodded,

"Yes please Daphne," she replied before the two set about building the snowman.

Draco was lent against the fence and he watched as Astoria went and joined her sister helping Aurora build the snowman before he felt someone come and stand beside him.

"Mother… are you ok?" Draco asked, knowing it could only be his mother beside him.

"Draco you know I am. I'm just in shock," Narcissa said.

"Mother stop lying. You are showing all the signs of madness you showed when she was taken and you know it," Draco said sounding scarily like his father.

"Draco…" Narcissa said as she warned him. That was a dark time in her life and the fact that Draco remembered it made it worse for her to live with.

She turned towards the snowman and couldn't see Aurora and she instantly panicked and went to hurry over but the 11-year-old came back into view. She instantly breathed a sigh of relief before she went over to help so they could get the snowman built quicker.

Eventually the four witches stood back and admired the work they'd done.

"Snowman cannot see or nothing," Aurora said and Narcissa wrapped an arm around Aurora and produced her wand and soon the snowman had arms and a face.

"Is that better my little flower?" Narcissa asked and Aurora instantly nodded and went up to the snowman and patted the snowman.

"That all better now," she smiled before seeing the horses and hurrying over to one of them to stroke them.

"You girls go," Draco said, "horses are not one for me but I will help lift Aurora onto one," he said following them over.

Daphne and Astoria were soon on a horse each and Narcissa had climbed onto the same horse Aurora knew before she had Draco help pass Aurora up and soon three horses were walking around the gardens.

Draco sat on a bench and watched them before standing up as everyone else joined them. He nodded his head in greeting before pointing to where his mother and the three younger witches were.

Lucius looked up and saw Narcissa with their daughter. She had her doll and unicorn teddy with her and she was sat quietly as Narcissa managed to remember the command to get the horse to go a little faster but she kept one arm tightly wrapped around Aurora so she wouldn't fall off.

"We're launching an investigation into Bellatrix," Lucius told his son, "We have reason to believe that it was her who took Aurora from the hospital and if that is the case then there were serious failings as Bellatrix isn't allowed near you mother."

"But why would she want to hurt mother and my innocent little sister?" Draco asked.

"Because she was jealous of your mother," Druella said, "your grandfather and I signed out Narcissa as the golden child… especially with what happened with the blood traitor. We couldn't see it at the time but Bellatrix began to get jealous of your mother. Then you were born and that is probably when the jealousy got worse…"

"Then she got pregnant with your sister and must have decided that enough was enough and decided the moment your sister was born to take her and make your mother suffer," Cygnus said, "if we'd realized this then your mother would have had better protection in that hospital and the baby… Aurora would have never been allowed to leave the room your mother was in."

"The pieces all fit but grandfather Abraxas is going to look into every possibility he can using his Ministry contacts but, until evidence says otherwise, Bellatrix is the number one suspect."

Draco sighed as he processed this new information.

"Life has just got complicated hasn't it father?"

"Yes it has son. I'm afraid it has."


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hey everyone! Here are some more updates as planned and I'm really happy that I'm able to write again because I can get updates written now. I've also discovered that writing on my break also helps me write when I get home. Also my coffee shop sessions have started again and that is also helping me as well.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 53:**

Narcissa had indeed gone into ultra protective mode to the point where she was neglecting herself and barely leaving her precious daughter's side. She had just finished reading Aurora a story and was now projecting stars… the Black Family constellations onto the ceiling so Aurora could watch.

"See there's the swan which is your grandfather's name… and there's the Andromeda galaxy," Narcissa said.

"Isn't Andromeda the bad sister?" Aurora asked and Narcissa froze, unsure how to answer the question as if Bellatrix was found responsible for what had happened to Aurora then Bellatrix would have been just as bad.

"Yes she is. She did something very bad," Narcissa said after a few moments of thought. She decided to try and push the Bellatrix problem to the back of her mind and began to point out more Black family names.

"Mummy is flower in the stars then," Aurora said softly as she looked up at her.

"That's right little flower. You're named after the Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights but you're mummy's little flower as well," she said before watching as Aurora yawned and then she snuggled down with her doll and unicorn teddy and closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Narcissa then sang Lavender's Blue softly to keep help Aurora settle down before watching as the girl closed her eyes and she then settled down into the bed and stroked Aurora's slightly wavy hair and just watched her daughter sleeping.

She suddenly shot up wand pointing at the door when she heard a floorboard creak.

"Cissa… it's just me," Lucius said, "I thought you said that you were going to be in our room tonight and then I couldn't see you when I just went in and realised that you were here so here I am."

"Someone is staying with her at all times. I am her mother; so that falls to me Luc.."

"That may be so but you're running yourself into the ground and that won't help Aurora. She needs you on your game and don't forget we have the interview with Rita Skeeter in the morning. You know what she's like," Lucius said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"You don't know how to cope with her nightmares Luc," Narcissa said as she looked at him before seeing someone appear by her husband's side.

"Lucius may not but I do," came Astoria's voice and Narcissa looked at the witch, "you need to rest and Lucius, with my help, can watch her so you can rest properly," she said walking slowly into the room.

Narcissa watched the two and then watched her sleeping daughter before sighing. She'd forgotten about the interview in the morning.

"Please Cissa…" Lucius said, now stood behind Astoria, "if anything happens to her then you can punish me in any way you see fit but you are trying to do far too much on your own."

It took quite a while before Narcissa finally nodded.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy I am holding you personally responsible for our daughter. If anything happens to her it won't just be me coming after you. Clear?" She asked before Lucius nodded and let Astoria take over Narcissa's spot on the bed and he sat down in the chair by the bed after summoning his cane concealing his wand.

Narcissa headed out of the room and headed to the master bedroom and then got herself ready for bed before watching as an elf brought her a sleeping draught. This was Lucius' idea not doubt to get her to go to sleep she thought before just taking it and soon she was asleep.

Just as Narcissa had suspected Aurora woke up with a nightmare and Lucius tried to calm her but he couldn't so Astoria talked him through it all and soon he was able to calm Aurora down.

"You'll be a great mother one day," Lucius said softly.

"That's if this curse doesn't get to me first Lucius," Astoria said, "I'm not sure if Aurora knows yet. I don't think she does."

"Well she'll have to know eventually but, for now, she won't know a thing. It'll be up to Cissa when she is told," Lucius said, "go back to sleep," he said and Astoria did just that.

Luckily there were no more interruptions in the night and the morning dawned and the first one to wake was Narcissa. She wondered where she was for a minute before remembering that Lucius was keeping watch in Aurora's room.

She went and had a shower and then proceeded to get ready for the interview. Everything had to be done to perfection. Her hair was perfectly curled, her nails were a vibrant red and make up done perfectly. She had needed a restful night's sleep. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time before heading to Aurora's bedroom. She could hear Draco moving around so he'd obviously woken up as she was getting ready.

Narcissa walked into Aurora's room and found the three occupants still asleep and she smiled before walking over to Lucius glad she hadn't put her lipstick on as she woke him up by giving him a heated kiss on the lips. That soon woke Lucius up and he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her full of passion.

"Feeling better?" He whispered against her lips.

"Much. Thank you for making me sleep," she said softly, "now, as much as I wish we could stay like this, I have a daughter to wake and dress. That dress she's chosen isn't what I wish her to wear," she said before waking Astoria and waiting until the two had left the room before turning to wake Aurora.

She waited until Aurora had woken up before she broached the subject of the dress.

"I don't think this is the best dress for you to wear sweetheart," she said as she brushed Aurora's hair so she could clip it back.

"I want to wear the unicorn dress mummy," Aurora said and Narcissa was careful not to let Aurora see her answer. If she wasn't careful then Aurora could go off the rails and that was the last thing she really needed.

"Darling you can wear the unicorn dress after. I just feel that there is a better dress for you to wear…"

"I want the unicorn dress!" Aurora said, "unicorn dress!" she said before pushing Narcissa away. Of course the mother knew that Aurora didn't mean it and was just upset at not being able to wear the dress she wanted to.

"Darling it's just for an hour…"

"No!" Aurora said before stamping her feet and beginning to cry, "unicorn dress! I want my unicorn dress!" She said and refused to let Narcissa near her.

Narcissa watched her and sighed knowing that Aurora wasn't going to calm down unless she got to wear her unicorn dress.

"Fine. OK sweetheart you can wear it but will you let mummy mend it a little?"

"Will it look the same?"

"Yes but a little tidier and neater that's all my little flower," Narcissa said.

"OK then mummy," Aurora said and Narcissa looked out of the window, breathing a sigh of relief before she wiped her daughter's tears away and carried on doing Aurora's hair, happy that they'd reached an agreement but her heart aching once more at how much Aurora was like a little child. She had to help her… but how?


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Updating late as I have work tomorrow and felt like updating tonight rather than when I get home from work tomorrow. I'm finally managing to start getting ahead on updates, that's planning and writing... except my Lydia Chronicles as I need to figure out how to start the second one and the plot for it. Anyway enjoy this update.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 54:**

Narcissa walked with Aurora down to the dining room and she already looked exhausted. Lucius instantly went over to her and watched as Draco helped Aurora into her chair.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he stroked her cheek.

"A temper tantrum because I wouldn't let her wear her unicorn dress because it… well it looked like a child in care had owned it," Narcissa said.

"I know but we have to remember that, although she is our daughter, she has been in care for 11 years and she will have grown attached to things that she's had and we cannot just take them away from her," Lucius said.

"I repaired the dress but didn't change much else," Narcissa said, "she's got her bears and the doll. She's gone off everything else and I don't want them there but they make her feel safe. This is one big mess," she sighed before heading to the table for a light breakfast. They would be going to Diagon Alley to get Aurora officially put back on the Malfoy family records so they'd be having lunch there and then just walk around Diagon Alley and get some more treats for the pets who were around the Manor, mainly Draco and Aurora's owls and Aurora's new kitten. The kitten was allowed back to Hogwarts now and it was hopeful that it would help with Aurora's problems but they'd only know once she was back at Hogwarts.

Lucius sat down at the table and he watched as he family ate. It looked such a normal situation but it was anything but. His eyes fell onto his daughter and he couldn't help but wonder how different her life would have been had she not been snatched away from her family… her mother in particular.

The breakfast was eaten quickly and then the family headed into the parlour. Abraxas was there, hidden in shadows so if Rita Skeeter tried anything then she wouldn't be able to get too far. The rest of the grandparents were hiding in another room as well. Rita would be well and truly outnumbered if she tried anything.

Narcissa held Aurora on her lap and had said that Draco and Aurora would not be answering any questions unless they felt that they were able to, especially Aurora. Narcissa was determined to protect her daughter no matter what. Lucius had agreed to that, also wanting to protect Aurora from that woman.

Eventually a House Elf arrived with the reporter and Lucius stood up and shook the witch's hand before he introduced Narcissa, Draco and then Aurora. Rita's eyes lingered on Aurora before she went to get her Quick Quotes Quill out of her bag but Lucius instantly stopped her.

"No. You may use a quill for writing but you are not using that quill," he said, "you are going to tell the truth and the honest truth and if you don't there will be trouble and I will reveal you are an unregistered Animagus. Are we clear?" The witch clearly hadn't expected that and she put the Quick Quotes back in her bag and got a normal quill out.

"May I be permitted to cast a charm so it can write for me?" she asked and Lucius nodded and she said the incantation aloud.

"So Lord and Lady Malfoy… we all know the story of meeting Aurora at King's Cross Station but who made the decision to foster her?" was the first question.

"I did," Narcissa said instantly, "she was so scared and looked so small I noticed her instantly. As soon as she said she was an orphan I had to do something and it was me that suggested fostering her. I knew something was happening to her because she was scared and begging Draco to save her. I couldn't just leave her alone."

"Lord Malfoy," Rita said as she turned to him, "what was your reaction when your wife told you of her plans involving Aurora?"

"Well I called the idea crazy but once Narcissa has her heart set on something then it's easier to go with it," Lucius said, "but she really wanted to help and in some way we've managed to help all the other children who were in that orphanage," he said.

"She looked so small and scared stood there I couldn't just leave her there all alone," Narcissa added, "yes the idea was crazy at the time but she was a child who had been neglected and there was no way that I was going to leave her there all alone and scared."

"Yes but you didn't have to foster her either," Rita pointed out.

"No I didn't but I thought that she would fill the hole in my heart and then we'd help her and look for our missing child but we didn't have to look far in the end," Narcissa said as she kept Aurora tight in her arms, "if only I'd made the connection there and then. It was weird… and quite a coincidence that I had to be the one who spotted Aurora in the crowds at the station that day but we have our daughter back and that is worth more than anything right now. We are going to Diagon Alley later to get Aurora's name on the records at Gringotts."

The conversation between the adults continued for a while before Rita looked at Draco and spoke to him.

"So tell me Draco… how did you react when your mother told you about taking in Aurora?"

Draco looked at his father who nodded.

"Well obviously I was shocked at first but, as father told you, when mother has one of her ideas it's better to go along with it rather than stand against her. I could see that Aurora was relieved to finally have some help and mother was instantly besotted with her and she was happy so I went along with it. As time went on and I began to get to know Aurora and what she'd suffered at the orphanage I began to care for her and I wanted to protect her."

"You said you began to care for her… did you ever think that she could be your lost sibling?" Rita asked.

"No. I knew my sister was alive because of mother's family tapestry but I had no idea that she was actually back with us. The shock of discovering who she was shook me up. My sister had been back with us for months and mother had been treating her… how do you even begin to process something like that?"

"With difficulty I can imagine. Aurora… how do you feel about being back home with your family?" Rita asked before watching as Aurora shook her head and held her two fairy bears and doll tighter.

"I would appreciate it if Aurora was left out of this," Narcissa said as she tucked Aurora's head into her shoulder, "she's still trying to understand everything and is very confused right now," she said. Rita nodded before carrying on with her questions to Draco, Lucius and Narcissa before Lucius called time on the interview and warned Rita about the consequences for not publishing the truth. She said she would and left. Now the wait to see if she would keep her promise was on.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hey everyone. First of all sorry these are late. Lets just say that it's been a mega rough week and yesterday was the worst day in forever but I am still here and getting the updates out. It's my birthday on Monday and then it's a best friend's funeral on Tuesday and I can't go so I'm rather all over the place right now but I am still writing as it's helping.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 55:**

As soon as Rita Skeeter had been threatened again and then had left Lucius gathered his family together again and apparated them back to Diagon Alley; Narcissa had Aurora in her arms and the family headed to Gringotts and didn't care about the looks they were getting as people moved out of their way.

As soon as they were inside the bank Narcissa put Aurora down and she followed Lucius to the Head Goblin who could instantly tell what they were there for and he instantly showed them to his office.

"I am assuming that you are here to get Aurora put back onto the family documents," he said and Lucius nodded.

"That is correct," he confirmed, "Aurora needs to be put back onto the records even if she doesn't really understand it all yet. I know my parents have been here already and agreed now you just need mine and my wife's permission and signatures…"

"Correct Lord Malfoy," the Head Goblin said before summoning the correct documents and Aurora went and sat in a chair and crossed her legs and held onto her two fairy bears that she had brought with her. Narcissa hadn't argued as she'd wanted her to feel safe.

Narcissa and Lucius began to sign the documents after having them explained to them and Draco went over as well to have a look at what they said.

"Could I sign?" he asked surprising his parents, "well if anything happens to you and I am of age but Aurora isn't then doesn't this include what happens to her as well?"

"Yes it does Mr. Malfoy," the Head Goblin said, "it might be an idea for young Mr. Malfoy to sign as well," he added.

Lucius and Narcissa turned their gaze to their daughter, who was showing her fairy bears the things around her.

"Draco may sign. Aurora needs stability and security now and this will help her," Lucius said before he and Narcissa witnessed Draco signing the documents and then, as soon as he'd finished signing gold surrounded the document and Lucius and Narcissa instantly knew that the document was now legally binding and nothing could be changed.

Lucius then watched as the Head Goblin walked over to the door and accepted something from a Goblin and then he passed it to the Lord Malfoy.

"My father wants us to go to the Ministry of Magic. He says he has news from the day of Aurora's birth," he read.

"Can't I go and see my friends? They said they'd be in Diagon Alley today?" Draco asked before being excused and told to wait in Flourish and Blotts where they would meet him. Draco quickly made his excuses and left before Narcissa walked over to Aurora and told her where they were going.

Aurora slid off the chair and smiled, nodding.

"I will be good in the Ministry," she said before saying goodbye to the Goblin and then walking out with her parents as Narcissa picked her up again and then Lucius apparated them to the Ministry of Magic's atrium.

Aurora gasped and looked around as everyone seemed to push past before realising who they were. A few looked at Aurora in Narcissa's arms and she kept her small for her age daughter in her arms before Minister Fudge appeared and he looked at them.

"This is the child," he said and Aurora smiled and waved shyly at him.

"Yes she is. Our missing daughter," Narcissa said, "now I believe that my father-in-law has some information for us. We apologise Minister."

"Come to the Minister's Office after and we can speak," Fudge said and Lucius nodded before leading his wife and daughter down to his father's office. Narcissa had put Aurora down once they were in the elevator and she watched everything with fascination before they arrived at the correct floor and Aurora still looked at everything with interest as she held her fairy bears in her free hand.

Lucius arrived and knocked on the door before being permission to enter and he walked in.

"I understand you have some information for us father," Lucius said before Abraxas nodded and Narcissa settled Aurora over by the books that Abraxas had laid out, clearly knowing that Aurora would be with her parents.

"Yes I do," Abraxas replied once he and his son and daughter-in-law were sat down with drinks in their hands, "it's concerning the day my granddaughter was born," he said, "the perks of having friends in high places."

"What have you managed to find out?" Lucius asked, pressing his father for answers sensing Narcissa wanted them.

"I gained access to the staff sheet from the day that Aurora was born. It took me a while but I managed to get hold of them. Now all the staff have been accounted for and nothing appeared odd… except for one person," Abraxas said looking at Lucius and Narcissa.

"What does this one person have to do with anything?" Narcissa asked as she sensed that this one person was someone she wouldn't like.

"Well they disappeared at the same time that Aurora did and they were spotted and the person looked a lot like Bellatrix before they used a glamor on themselves so nobody would recognise them," Abraxas said.

That was all Narcissa needed to be on her feet and the magic began to crackle and a scream was heard.

"Cissa! Aurora's in the room!" Lucius said before noticing that his father had left his seat. He knew his father was with Aurora so he just focussed on Narcissa.

"My sister… could be the one…" Narcissa whispered as she looked to see where Aurora was and then turned back to Lucius, "I want her dead for what she has done."

"We need to find her first," Lucius said as he looked at Narcissa, "but I promise you we will find her and make her pay for what she has done to our little girl."

"I can't believe that she… hates me that much…" she said before Lucius wrapped his arms around, trying to comfort her as best as he could, hoping that Bellatrix could be found… and soon.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Happy October everyone! So it's been a rough couple of weeks. on the 19th September I found out a bestie had passed away on the 21st August and her funeral the 24th Septmeber, the day after my 30th birthday. I was at my dad's for my birthday week as well so writing has been the last thing on my mind. Anyway Happy Halloween month!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 56:**

The interview with Rita Skeeter was going to be published on the worst day possible as Draco and Aurora were heading back to Hogwarts and Aurora was already nervous about heading back to school as everyone would know who she really was.

"Cissa she will be fine," Lucius had said to his wife as she had paced their bedroom floor all over once more.

"We don't know that Lucius," Narcissa had said, "she's a Malfoy… the lost Malfoy child no less," she said.

"and that is why she will be fine," Lucius said, "but if you really wish I guess staying at our room at Hogwarts wouldn't be a problem… just for a few days until she is settled," he added before spotting the smirk from his wife, "alright yes I am worried too," he said.

"I knew you were Lucius," Narcissa said before she slipped between the silk sheets of their bed and snuggled into Lucius as she finally began to fall asleep.

The next morning Lucius had woken to the sound of the Daily Prophet's delivery owl with the paper and he went and got it in before going to wake Narcissa so they could look through it together and it was then that he received his first shock. Narcissa's arms were around their daughter. When had she snuck into the bed with them?

Nevertheless Lucius gently went to wake Narcissa woke woke up instantly.

"When did Rora sneak in?" He whispered as she and Narcissa were sat reading the article.

"Soon after you fell asleep. She came in crying and shaking and was sweating so I stuck her in our bath to cool her down and then just brought her into bed with us," Narcissa said as she held Aurora close to her still, "she's stuck to her word then," she said, "remind me to get you on board next time I want to threaten anyone," she smirked before feeling Aurora waking up.

"She's still hot. That will need keeping an eye on," Lucius said softly as he felt Aurora's forehead, "better get them up and ready," he said as he watched their daughter before hearing Draco knocking on the bedroom door, "come in Draco. Aurora's in here," he said as he looked at his son walking into the room.

"If she wants to keep her new bear close then let her. It smells of my perfume. In time we will have to deal with it but, for now, she needs to feel safe and sound," Narcissa said as she noticed Aurora listening and holding her bear close to her. Lucius and Draco agreed that that would be the best thing to do before everyone dressed for breakfast.

Aurora sat quietly in her chair and watched everyone. Her grandparents were all there, desperate to see Aurora back off to King's Cross with the family. Priscilla was showing the most concern but, then again, it was a known fact that the Malfoy mother was more compassionate than Druella was. That was something Druella would need to work on now she had a granddaughter as vulnerable as Aurora was.

"Everything will be OK Rora," Lucius said softly to his daughter as he noticed she was looking around.

"You can call me Rory if you want," the 11-year-old said.

"No we will call you Aurora or Rora. You're not a lion," Narcissa said causing giggles to erupt from her daughter.

It wasn't that much later and it was time to head to King's Cross. Aurora said goodbye to her grandparents and Abraxas apparated to King's Cross with the family.

Narcissa held Aurora close as she could hear the whispers and clearly knew it was about the article that had been published. Lucius seemed to agree with her as he walked the other side of Draco and everyone moved out of the way as they walked through.

The parents and Abraxas said goodbye and Narcissa said she'd meet the children at Hogwarts before they boarded the train and found Daphne and Astoria and Charlotte. Narcissa smiled and waved softly as she saw Aurora now sat at the window.

"Do they know you're joining the staff as a Healer?" Abraxas asked his daughter-in-law.

"No but they will do before school starts again. We just wanted to get them back to Hogwarts first," Narcissa replied before watching as the train began to move. As soon as the scarlet train was out of sight Narcissa apparated herself to Hogwarts to wait for Draco and Aurora to arrive.

It didn't take long for Aurora to curl up with her reading book from the Malfoy library and Draco sat back for a while before checking the time.

"Charlie, Tori," Draco said to Charlotte and Astoria, "we need to go and patrol the corridors now. Keep an eye on Rora." The two nodded before the two Slytherin Prefects headed out and closed the door behind them.

The trolley came by and Astoria brought them snacks before Aurora fell asleep for a bit. She always had loved rocking motions.

Draco and Daphne were walking along the corridors and all they could hear was the whispers and the Daily Prophet seemed to be everywhere. There was really no way to avoid it and he sighed hoping that everything was ok back in the compartment.

Aurora was now awake and the door slid open and Astoria was instantly on her feet and looking.

"You two better hope that Draco doesn't catch you here," she said as she realised it was Chloe and Natalie.

"Look we aren't here to cause trouble…" Natalie said, "we need to apologise to Aurora. Had we known she was a Malfoy we'd have never gone after her the way we did. Aurora we're sorry. Can you forgive us?"

Aurora wasn't listening and had her hands over her ears and was rocking backwards and forwards as all she could hear were the bad words that had been said to her by the two girls and then it happened… her magic sent Natalie and Chloe backwards and Draco hurried forwards through the corridor.

"Tori calm Aurora now!" he said before rounding on the girls, "how dare you come near my sister? My precious sister who's taunts and bullying have possibly damaged her for life!"

Draco was fuming that they'd even come near his sister.

"My… our mother will be at Hogwarts and I will make sure that she hears what you two have done."

"All we tried to do was apologise for everything…" Chloe said, "that's all. We didn't know who she was."

"That does not give you the right to bully a child like you have bullied my sister! She's traumatised by what you two have done to her. Rest assured that this will not be the end of you facing the wrath of the Malfoys and Blacks over this," he said before walking into the compartment and closing the door and looking at his sister and sighing before going to help Astoria calm her down. It was going to be harder than he thought to just go back to school. Luckily Narcissa would be there and hell hath no fury like a mother protecting her children. Natalie and Chloe would soon discover that for sure.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Second round of updates are here and somehow I am managing to get ahead which is just as well as I have a busy two weeks about to start at work but after that things should be calmer Can't believe we are nearing the end of 2019 already and what's a mixed bag it's been an up and down year so far but thanks for the support!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 57:**

Aurora was beginning to get nervous. The last time she'd been heading to Hogwarts she had no family. Now she was going back and she knew who she was. Aurora Rosalie Malfoy, daughter of Lord and Lady Malfoy and sister of Draco Malfoy. In fact everyone knew who she was with the article being published. She fiddled with the hem of her cloak and Draco sat close to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"No matter what happens now you are safe Rora. Nobody is going to take you away from us again," he said, trying to reassure his sister, wondering what was exactly going through her mind.

In no time at all it felt like the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade Station.

"I'll have Aurora on my lap so we can all go in a carriage together," Draco said before the group moved through the corridors; people jumping out of the way as they saw who was coming. Draco just smirked knowing that people would always jump out of the way whenever he and/or Aurora were walking the corridors now.

Charlotte ran ahead to get a carriage and then Astoria and Daphne climbed inside and then Draco got in with Aurora and sat her on his lap and just smiled as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but want to catch up on memories with his little sister and make up for everything that she had suffered.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside Hogwarts and that was when the first surprise of the day came.

"Mother…?" Draco asked as the door suddenly opened causing a squeak from Aurora and then she turned and saw Narcissa.

"You'll find out what's happening soon but I have known for a while this was going to happen," Narcissa said before helping Aurora out of the carriage.

"Mummy what are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"You'll find out soon my little love," Narcissa replied before she waited for everyone to get out of the carriage, ignoring the looks that she was getting. Of course Lucius was around as well. He had wanted to be at the Castle for this announcement but nobody except Narcissa and Dumbledore would know that he was there.

Narcissa walked with the group of students and made sure they were down by the Head Table before she went and sat down at it. Now Draco was wondering what was going on. All guests sat with the staff though and that thought was also in Draco's mind as he watched the Headmaster get up to speak.

"I wish to welcome most of the school back from their holidays and trust that you are all ready for another term. Now I must address a certain interview that has been published in today's Daily Prophet," Dumbledore said and a deathly silence descended on the Great Hall, "most of you will know the second Malfoy child who went missing moments after her birth… well if you have read the interview this morning then you will know that the missing child has been found. Aurora Edwards is now back where she belongs and is Aurora Malfoy once more. She is to be left alone as much as possible and not questioned about anything."

Silence remained in the Hall as everyone was just listening to the Headmaster waiting to see what else he would say.

"Now you may have noticed that there is an extra person here at the Table. This has been in the discussions for a while but I am pleased to welcome Narcissa Malfoy to the staff here at Hogwarts as the assistant Healer to Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said and the Hall exploded. Draco looked up, eyes wide and met his mother's before he heard gasping and wheezing next to him and he looked and saw Aurora clearly having a panic attack. He froze, unsure what to do as he'd never really had to calm her down after one.

Cue Astoria, instantly by Aurora's side and stroking her back, calming talking to her and then slowly beginning to calm her down. It took her a few moments but then the shaking began to subside and Aurora finally uttered Draco's name and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me to give you a crash course on how to deal with panic attacks," Astoria said with a smirk.

"I would like that thanks," Draco said before the food had suddenly appeared.

Narcissa was keeping an eye on Draco and Aurora and knew that she now had to explain everything to the children and then quickly get them… well more Aurora to bed.

As soon as the meal was over Narcissa left the Table and seemed to glide down to her children.

"You five with me now," Narcissa said before she led them out of the Hall and towards the room that she and Lucius shared at Hogwarts. She just smirked as people moved out of her way.

She closed the door once everyone was inside and sat down.

"I couldn't tell you about this because I wasn't even sure if I was going to take this up," Narcissa began, "but something happened and that changed everything."

"What was that mother?" Draco asked.

"Aurora. I would have to give up being her main carer whilst she was at Hogwarts and I couldn't do that so Lucius came up with an idea and well I'm going to be here and stay as Aurora's main carer so I can help her. I don't trust anyone else taking care of her Draco," Narcissa said, "I know everything. Her triggers, her emotions. I can't teach anyone else that and I don't want to put her through it. It's not fair on her and could put her behind again or even traumatise her and I won't do that. I am her mother. I have to do what is best for my little love," she said as she looked at her children before sighing as she spotted Aurora had fallen asleep.

"I think we'd better get going," Draco said, "we can talk about this more tomorrow," he said and Narcissa nodded before walking them back to the dungeons. Things were about to get interesting. That was for sure now Narcissa would be watching everything involving her daughter.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **So the last 3 weeks have been crazy for me and then what do I go and do? Sign up to do NaNoWriMo because life isn't hard enough lol. I may update again this month or not. I need to see if things can finally settle down like they should be. Sorry this is a little late.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 58:**

The next morning dawned as only winter could at Hogwarts, frost turning everything white and the pale winter sun beaming down into every window that it could leak into the Castle. Of course the Slytherins could only really see it through the water in the lake.

It was Sunday and that meant no school that day and late risers. Aurora, however, had risen earlier than anyone in the Dungeons and she was sat watching the Giant Squid up close by the window when Daphne joined her.

"Woke up early then I'm guessing," she questioned.

"Yes. I couldn't really sleep as late as I wanted to so I thought that I would come and say hello to Mr. Squid," she said as she looked at the older Greengrass girl.

"I think you should have tried to sleep Aurora," Daphne said, "sleep is important, especially for you at your age."

"You sit your OWLs this Year so you need your sleep too," she said as she looked at the older girl and then turned to wave at the Squid who seemed to be waving back to her. Daphne chuckled before picking up a book and beginning to read it.

It was a fair while later before the doors began to open and Charlotte, Draco and Astoria appeared and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and the group went and sat down and Draco and looked at the Staff Table and saw his mother and wondered if that was the whole truth he'd heard last night.

"Why don't we get wrapped up and go and sit by the Lake and make the most of the last day off before classes start again?" Draco asked and that was agreed to be the general agreement.

The group finished their breakfasts and headed back down to the Dungeons and got all wrapped up before they headed out armed with books and wands so they could cast heating charms around them.

Draco cast a heating charm on the blanket and laid it down and everyone soon sat down on the blanket and got comfortable, beginning to read. Draco just opened his book but looked around and watched as Aurora settled into reading her book.

Thought began to cross through Draco's mind and he wondered what was going through his sister's mind. She'd barely uttered two words since she'd set foot back at Hogwarts and Draco couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his sister.

"Rora what would you like to do?" Draco asked wanting his sister to talk for once.

"Hogsmeade," she said instantly, "I want to go to Hogsmeade for a bit," she said and Draco sighed before telling the others to stay put and he went to speak to Snape. He was their Head of House and would be the one who had to give permission.

"Mother…" Draco said as he walked into his Godfather's office and looked at her and then back at his godfather.

"What is it Draco?" Snape asked.

"Aurora wants to go to Hogsmeade and I think it would do her some good to get away from the Castle for a while," Draco explained, "one last chance to clear her head before class starts."

Narcissa looked at her son before looking at Snape.

"I am staff now so I could take them. I know they're not supposed to but Aurora is probably suffocating with the whispers of the interview and maybe just needs a distraction. I mean Dumbledore would have to be notified…" she said before watching as Snape Floo Called the Headmaster and explained the situation and he was reluctant at first but then agreed that it might well help Aurora with calming down.

"We are by the Great Lake," Lucius told his mother before he left the office and hurried back down to the Lake and waited for his mother to come and find them.

"Narcissa…" came Charlotte's voice roughly half an hour later as she saw her best friend's mother walking towards them.

"A carriage is waiting to take us to Hogsmeade by the gates," she said before there was a scramble to get things put away before the walk to the carriages. Narcissa got the children in first before she climbed in and watched as the scenery went by.

"It's snowing now!" Aurora said as she looked out of the window and gasped as she watched the snow falling. Innocence. That was the word that could possibly sum the littlest Malfoy child up in one word. She'd suffered so much in the orphanage and yet her innocence was still so strong. Narcisa suspected, although she'd never admit it out loud, that if Aurora wasn't a Malfoy then she'd have been a Hufflepuff.

Eventually the carriage ground to a halt and Narcissa climbed out before watching as Aurora took off towards Honeydukes, surprising everyone.

"She'll still want to go to Tommes and Scrolls later," Draco said before he went off after Aurora and then looked as he reached the door. Indeed there his sister was trying out the sweets. The shopkeeper knew who she was and that meant the girl usually got to try things.

Narcissa, Daphne, Astoria and Charlotte soon walked in and picked up the odd packet of sweets but Aurora could have filled up a basket of her own.

"No Aurora," Narcissa said firmly, "you don't need all these sweets. Put some back please and just get your favourites," she said and watched as Aurora looked at her before sulking and then putting all the sweets back that she didn't like. Narcissa inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as that could have been a major trigger point for her daughter.

Instead of going to Tommes and Scrolls, Narcissa took them to The Three Broomsticks for lunch as she knew the afternoon would no doubt be taken up in the bookshop considering there were some book lovers in the group.

She went and ordered the food and watched as Aurora took out her colouring book and was soon lost in that and Daphne, Astoria and Charlotte were talking before she turned to her soon, who was just watching her.

"You also took the job to keep an eye on Rora didn't you?" he questioned.

"I'd be lying if I said no but yes that is also part of the reason that I have taken the job. She needs me close by… even if it's only in the background."

"I hope you know what you're doing mother. This could mess her up again."

"Trust me Draco I know what I'm doing and Aurora has to come first no matter what," Narcissa replied and Draco sighed, hoping that his mother knew what she was doing… for Aurora's sake if nothing else.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Happy December everyone! The most wonderful month of the year has arrived. NaNoWriMo was a write off... if you'll excuse the bad pun in there so I just decided to get some writing done for my fics. My hours have gone down at work now so I'm hoping to use the time wisely to plan and write all my fics. Whether that happens though is always a different story with me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 59:**

The day in Hogsmeade had helped to calm Aurora down but now the start of the new term had arrived and everyone was nervous about how Aurora was going to cope.

"Cissa… she will be fine," Lucius said softly as he stroked his wife's golden waves. He'd joined his wife at the Castle soon after dinner and had spent most of the night reassuring her that their little princess would be OK as people wouldn't mess with her now they knew she was a Malfoy but that was failing to reassure the mother. She had been bad over Draco but she was far worse with Aurora and he couldn't really blame her for that.

The two adults were sat at the staff table when Aurora walked in with Charlotte and sat down at the Slytherin Table. She was unmistakable with the fairy and unicorn themed back that her parents had given her for Christmas. Lucius watched as Draco walked in with Astoria and wondered where Daphne was when she arrived moments later and the group were soon sat down with their breakfasts.

Aurora was just eating toast and strawberry jam and Narcissa couldn't help but smile as she was eating the same thing and then watched as Aurora began to eat the strawberries that had been placed in front of her.

"She'd have been a Hufflepuff if she wasn't a Malfoy," Narcissa said, "you know that right?"

"Of course I do. The Hat did debate on Hufflepuff for her but she wanted Slytherin to not disappoint us," Lucius said, "I asked it when I arrived last night."

Eventually breakfast finished and the warning bell sounded for classes and Narcissa had wanted to follow Aurora but knew she was expected at the Hospital Wing and had to trust that Draco would be able to manage the situation.

Aurora and Charlotte had Charms and the Malfoy girl was excited, Charms, Flying and Astronomy were her favourite subjects.

"You got the bracelet on?" Draco asked and Aurora nodded

"I never take it off," she said before showing it to her older brother and she waved bye as she went into the classroom and sat down. Draco made sure she was settled before heading off to Potions.

Charlotte was keeping an eye on things as she worked. Charms was one of those subjects where somehow could shoot something harmful albeit mildly harmful at Aurora and Charlotte was going to make sure that nobody would harm her friend.

Luckily Charms passed without any dramas and the two had Transfiguration now and they were walking alone through the corridors when they walked into Chloe and Natalie.

"I'd step out of the way if I were you," Charlotte said, "you don't want to mess with a Malfoy now do you?" she asked as she looked at the girls, "don't forget her mother works at the school now as well," she smirked before Natalie and Chloe turned to Aurora and looked at her.

"Aurora," Natalie began, "we should not have bullied you like that in the orphanage, not just because you are a Malfoy but because bullying is wrong and something that no child should ever have to go through."

"What we did to you was wrong and we are sorry. What's going on with you now is because of us. We understand that now," Chloe said, "everything that is wrong with you is because of us. Can you forgive us?"

Aurora remained silent, clearly processing the words that she'd just heard and eventually she decided to speak.

"I won't simply forgive you. It doesn't work like that," she said as she looked at the girls, "technically what you did to me was unforgivable but if you can earn my forgiveness then I will see about forgiving you," she said the two girls nodded.

"Then we will try and earn it then," Chloe said before she and Natalie left and the two First Years carried on to Transfiguration. Charlotte hoping that would go well and then she'd have to fill Draco in over lunch and Merlin knows what Narcissa would say when she found out as well.

Lunchtime came and Charlotte waited until Aurora was distracted before she turned to Draco and looked at him.

"Natalie and Chloe cornered us earlier and asked Aurora to forgive them but she said that they had to earn her forgiveness and they agreed to. How serious they are about it I'm not sure," Charlotte said, "they sounded it but I couldn't be sure."

Draco looked at Aurora before rising from his chair and walked up to the Staff Table and instantly went to his mother and explained everything and she was instantly on her feet and walking over to the Gryffindor Table and everyone watched as she walked up to Chloe and Natalie and soon the two witches were following the blonde out of the Hall and Narcissa led them to a private room.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing approaching my 11-year-old after you have been warned to stay away from her?" Narcissa asked.

"Just trying to apologise. We've had a term talking to and realise that…"

"I don't care what you were told you are to go nowhere near my Aurora WITHOUT my permission. Everything that is wrong with her is because of you two. Nobody else!"

If steam could be coming from Narcissa's ears then it would be and she looked at the two witches in front of her.

"You two are to blame for what has happened to my treasured daughter and having to see day in day out what the intense bullying has done to her is heartbreaking and I so wish that you two could see what she has to go through," she said before taking a breath, "I shouldn't be angry at you as I am now staff but right now I am a mother protecting her daughter. It is not just Aurora's you will have to earn. It is mine, Lucius' and Draco's. Someone ripped her away from us when she was a baby and now you two haven't help her growing up and now we, her family, have to try and help her as much as we can. If I hear that you have been near my daughter without permission then I will not hold back. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lady Malfoy," the two girls mumbled before being dismissed. Oh yes Narcissa would be watching their every move and if they did something that she didn't like them they would surely know about it. Narcissa would do whatever it took to protect her children against anything. A mother's love was stronger than anything and Chloe and Natalie would learn that if they ever crossed her again.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **First of all Happy Holidays and I cannot believe that it is the last updates of the year and I want to say thak you for supporting me this year and I am so glad that you have enjoyed reading my stroies this year. It's been crazy at points but I think I've done well. A few lessons to be learnt as well for next year. Thank you once again for sticking with me.**_

 _ **See you in 2020!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 60:**

A few days passed and things began to settle down. Natalie and Chloe were keeping their distance from the recently discovered Malfoy daughter. The theory was that it was they were figuring out a way to make it up to Aurora and her family for everything that they had done to the girl at the orphanage.

That was the one bit of good news that was received by Lucius and Narcissa. The bit of bad news they did also receive was a bad one… an extremely concerning piece of news and Narcissa was now frantically worried about her daughter.

A witch had been seen lurking close to the wards and enchantments protecting Hogwarts from the outside world and there were fears that it could have been Bellatrix. Narcissa and Lucius had been waiting for something like this to happen now it had been revealed that Aurora was back home with her parents and brother. It was only a matter of time before Bellatrix would have come out of hiding.

"We cannot be sure that it is Bellatrix," Narcissa said, part of her still in denial that her beloved sister was behind what had happened to her daughter, "she hasn't made any attempts to enter the Castle if it is her," she pointed out.

"Cissa…" Lucius sighed, "Bellatrix wouldn't even dare enter the Castle with it being so busy. She's not stupid enough to just walk into the school and the Floo Network is monitored. I still think that your sister is behind what happened to our daughter."

"Bella loves me… but I do have to admit that she was jealous of me being the golden girl in the family. I know it's possible but I really don't want to believe that Bella could be behind it all but then part of me knows how insane she can get," Narcissa sighed as she looked at Lucius, "what are we going to do?"

"Keep Aurora safe. That is all we can do and act normal so she doesn't know that we know she's around here. Your father has some news and will be here soon I believe to inform us of it but I think, for now at least, Draco and Aurora are told nothing about any of this. It won't do Aurora any good at all."

A perfectly manicured hand ran through blonde waves and another sigh. The mother knew the husband was right and yet she was halfway between denial and accepting; twisting thoughts playing on her mind as one tried to dominate the other and eyes rejected contact with her husband's as she clearly got lost in thought.

"You say there's news from my father…?" she asked.

"Yes and he will be on his way as soon as he has clearance from Dumbledore to enter the Castle. We have permission to come and go as we want but your father doesn't," Lucius said as he looked at her, "I know this is hard for you to understand but Bellatrix may have been the reason Aurora was taken."

Narcissa remained silent and just picked up her book again, beginning to read it, waiting on her father to come and sighed softly. She just tried to read her books, partly to stop Lucius speaking to her and partly trying to distract herself from it all.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Lucius quickly answered it before Narcissa hurried to greet her father and watched him as he sat down.

"I won't ask how you are because I can tell but, as you both know, I have been looking into the events of the day Aurora was taken," Cygnus said seriously as he watched the parents take a seat. His daughter reluctant but Lucius forced her into a seat.

"What have you been able to find out?" Lucius asked.

"Well a woman fitting Bellatrix's description was seen around St. Mungo's and then she disappeared and a Healer appeared from out of nowhere saying that she was a new Healer working with the birthing team and then she disappeared after Aurora was taken," Cygnus said, "they tried to track her down but she gave a false name and there was no record of her at all."

"What about her appearance?" Lucius asked as he looked at his father-in-law.

"Tall, slim, hair was out of control," Cygnus said, "everything that looks and sounds like Bellatrix. She wouldn't let anyone get near her left arm either."

"That is where her Dark Mark would be," Lucius confirmed, "I haven't had Aurora find out and we haven't really figured out how to talk to her about it either," he said, "she will have to know though."

"Bottom line is this all points to a Bellatrix stunt that she would pull. Druella and I never helped matters by saying Narcissa was the perfect child but Bellatrix clearly was jealous and hid it well. Draco was born and he and Narcissa were the centre of attention and then Aurora was born…"

"And that tipped her over the edge and Aurora was the one she took it out on…" Lucius sighed as he looked at Cygnus.

"So she was responsible for what happened to my daughter…?" Narcissa said as she uttered her first words since greeting her father, "my little flower was the one who suffered because of me! I was seen as the golden child and that made her jealous and she wouldn't risk harming an heir so she went for an innocent little baby who was barely alive! How in Merlin's name did Aurora survive? If she was removed from the hospital before she was ready then she would have died…"

"We suspect that somehow it was an inside job and we are now tracking down possible suspects on that as well," Cygnus said, "I've had to drag Abraxas in on that one as it requires Ministry of Magic things and I do not have the authority in the Ministry but Abraxas does so that's why he's now involved."

Narcissa looked before the tears began to fall, reality setting in as she realised that her beloved sister was behind everything that had happened to her daughter.

"I want Bellatrix found and justice for Aurora, not just the orphanage but Bellatrix too. They are responsible for what happened to her," Narcissa said.

"Rest assured," Lucius said, "we will get justice for Aurora. I promise you that and I promise her that as well."


	61. Chapter 61

_**Happy New Year everyone!**_

 _ **2020 has arrived and I hope that everyone has had a lovely holiday period and New Year. I gave myself the period off writing. Mine was OK apart from the the fact I caught a virus that lasts about 6 weeks. I've decided that this decade will be my best years yet... once I can shake the virus. My rewritten Fantastic Beasts fic will go up tomorrow as it's a special day.**_

 _ **Happy New Year again!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Finally Belonging Somewhere-Part 61:**

"I don't want either of the children to go to Hogsmeade," Narcissa said as she and Lucius were alone for a while as Cygnus had gone to speak to Dumbledore about something, "they aren't safe. Bella could go after Draco to try and lure us into a trap so she can come after Aurora again. I don't want her being taken away from us again. She's already lost so much," she sighed as she looked out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"And yet that might be the only way to stop her skulking back into hiding and cornering her… by beating her at her own game," Lucius said before sighing as he saw the anger on Narcissa's face.

"What did I just say about our children being used a bait to trap her?" Narcissa said as he looked at her husband, "what if she succeeds and manages to take her?"

"Well we now have what she can't dream of. Aurors. We have Aurors that will help us keep Aurora safe," Lucius told her, "We are OK now since I was proven innocent all those years ago," he said, "Fudge wouldn't risk anything happening to our little girl…"

"How in Merlin's name do you know that Luc? How do you know that he is one the same side as us?"

"Because he listened to me and got that orphanage shut down and saved those other girls at the orphanage," Lucius said, "Bellatrix is on the loose and the Minister wouldn't… and doesn't… want a Death Eater like her loose and out there capable of doing anything. He took our little girl from a hospital and could have killed her but she didn't. That makes me think that somewhere inside that blackened heart of hers she cares about you. I think somehow you and Aurora could get her to give herself up or fall into a trap. You have to choose though. Bellatrix or Aurora."

Silence fell on the room as Narcissa sat down in the window seat and sighed as she clearly began to think about what Lucius had said. She was loyal to the Malfoys but had always been brought up to be loyal to her family. She sighed softly before looking up and seeing a picture of her doing some ballet with Aurora.

"Aurora is my daughter. She and Draco have to come first. I am still loyal to the Noble House of Black but I also have to be loyal to my new completed family as well. Aurora has to come first," Narcissa told her husband as she looked at him and then smiled as she saw him walk over to her and take her soft hands in his.

"We will capture Bellatrix and make her see what she has done to Aurora. She will face justice," Lucius promised her as he heard a knock on the door and gave permission for him to enter.

The couple looked and saw Cygnus walking back into the room.

"Where did you go?" Narcissa asked her father.

"Speak to Dumbledore and Fudge Fire Called as well. Aurors will be stationed at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade so Draco and Aurora can carry on as they are," Cygnus said as he looked at them, "my guess is she wants to try and lure us into a trap but we need to lay our own one at some point so that we can catch her and then make her pay. I am loyal to the Blacks but our objective now has to be getting Aurora justice for what she has suffered."

"Oddly enough that is what we have been saying Cygnus," Lucius said as he stood up, "but we will figure out what to do once we have managed to tell Draco and Aurora about it. I don't want to do anything yet because Aurora may have to be in the trap and we need to make sure that she understands that and what she has to do. I am so grateful for you standing with us on this. Maybe Druella could be involved somehow. The more ties to the House of Black we have the more chance we have of luring Bellatrix."

Narcissa heard a knock on the door and used her wand to open the door and instantly smiled as she saw Draco and Aurora stood there before Aurora gasped.

"Grandfather!" she squealed before rushing over to him, doll in hand. Cygnus stroked her cheek and then he picked her up slowly and gently. Narcissa's hand must have grabbed Lucius' at some point as he winced but Aurora didn't react at all.

"Hello little one," the grandfather said as he looked at her. He wished that she was taller and just looked more like other girls around her age but, sadly, she was just too small still but he was secretly enjoying being able to carry her around still.

He walked over to the window with her and pointed out the owls flying in and out of the owlery.

"Can you see the owls?" he asked.

"Yes. Estella lives there when I don't have to send her to mummy," Aurora said as she looked at him, "she was mummy's owl before she became mine," she told him before she began get excited, "there she is!" she said and pointed out the owl.

Narcissa watched the two and then the tears began fall as she watched her daughter with her father. Lucius watched the two as well and he began to feel the emotions his wife was feeling.

Draco stood there and just watched as his parents turned into emotional messes and then he just smiled and sat down beginning to read his book while he waited for everyone to settle back down.

Cygnus suddenly looked at the clock on the wall.

"I don't want to leave you little swan but I have to go," he said and, to everyone's surprise, Aurora began to get upset, "I'll come back and see you soon Aurora. I have permission to come and see you now," he said before kissing her head softly and then passing her to Narcissa, "I'll be in touch soon Lucius," he said before shaking his son-in-law's hand and then leaving the room.

Draco headed over to his mother, father and sister and looked at Aurora,

"Here's my Astronomy book," he said softly and smiled as she began to look through the book and smiled softly, "whatever is going on we will be able to solve it," he said surprising his parents who looked at him in surprise. Narcissa didn't react but kissed her daughter's head and smiled as she pointed out things in the book. Lucius watched and was determined to keep his family together no matter what.


End file.
